Wars of Blood
by LadyArawn
Summary: É um conto medieval, com os protagonistas nossos CDOs queridos. Eles são Vampiros, Magos e Lobisomens. Aviso: Não é Storiteller!
1. Regras

Alguns esclarecimentos:

Eu sei que Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos ao Kuramada. XD

Bom essa historia se passa na espoca medieval, antes mesmo do nascimento de cristo, por isso não existe religiões aqui, apenas aquelas criadas pelos Vampiros, Lobisomens, Magos e Humanos.

Eu sei que já existem historias parecidas com a minha e sei que pode parecer plagio O.o mas eu estou montando essa fic a mais de um ano e só agora resolvi colocá-la no papel o que me impulsionou foi uma outra fic que eu li e estou acompanhando Vampire Heart (Aredhel Black), gostei muito dessa fic e foi a qual me impulsionou a criar esta fic... Bom agora vem a parte chata! as Regras XD

Ah... antes que eu esqueça XD vocês não vão simplesmente criar a ficha e deixar tudo por minha conta, eu provavelmente irei perguntar em alguns momentos o que a sua personagem fará, será algo interativo, uma especie de RPG! XD!

Até depois

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regras:

1° Sobre os Clãs:

I. Escolha com sabedoria e ela não poderá ser mudada.

II. Não haverá cruzamentos de Clãs(Hibidros). Exemplo: Meio Vampiro meio Lobisomem.

a. Vampiros:

- Apenas os Lordes serão seres milenares, com mais de 2000 anos de existência.

- Eles são imunes a Prata, mas são extremamente vulneráveis ao Sol e ao Fogo, exceto os Lordes que tem certa resistência a esses dois elementos, mas muito tempo exposto o mata.

- Sua força é maior que a dos humanos e magos, mas menor do que a dos Lobisomens, eles usam muito de artimanhas para poderem vencer. Seus ataques variam entre físicos e mentais.

- Sua regeneração ocorre lenta, a não ser que tome sangue para se regenerar.

- Se relacionam bem com os Magos, apesar de quererem de alguma forma destruir essa tribo, já que eles são potenciais adversários. Não toleram Lobisomens, de forma alguma, basta ter um Lobisomem por perto que eles se transformam e desejam ardentemente tomar-lhes o sangue... Alimentam-se de humanos, este clã para os Vampiros não passa de alimentos.

b. Lobisomens:

- Apenas os Anciões terão mais de 1500 anos.

- São imunes a fogo, mas podem ser atingidos pela prata em sua forma crinus, em sua forma humana a prata não os atinge.

- São extremamente fortes, é uma tribo baseada quase que exclusivamente em ataques físicos, mas também possuem um certo grau de ataques mentais.

- Sua regeneração é rápida, a não ser que sejam danos por prata.

- Detestam os Vampiros acima de tudo e os caçam como insetos, não podem estar em um mesmo lugar, pois fazem questão de matá-los ou serem mortos... Toleram os Magos, mais por eles manterem uma relação mais intima com a Natureza, já com os humanos eles os consideram servos seus.

c. Magos

- Apenas os Mestres terão mais de 1800 anos.

- São imunes a ataques mágicos, o fogo não os atinge, a água não os congela... Mas são vulneráveis a ataques físicos...

- São bons adversários, com seus ataques mentais, capazes de controlar os elementais e alguns até mesmo capazes de falarem com espíritos...

- Sua regeneração é rápida, desde que se faça algum ritual de cura.

- Mantêm um relacionamento com os humanos, pois os consideram eles os donos verdadeiros da Terra. Odeiam os Vampiros e Lobisomens, apesar de algumas vezes se aturarem.

d. Humanos

- Apenas os Sacerdotes tem mais do que 300 anos.

- Não são imunes a nada, mas são resistentes a qualquer ataque, desde físicos a mentais.

- Bons adversários, ótimos estrategistas, costumam ganhar das outras classes por sua astúcia.

- Sua regeneração é lenta, mas costumam agüentar a dor muito bem e se levantarem mesmo estando praticamente mortos.

- Tem um bom relacionamento com os Magos, mas caçam Vampiros e Lobisomens.

2° Sobre as Raças:

a. Puro Sangues

- São aqueles nascidos como Vampiros, Lobisomens e Magos. Um humano não pode ser puro sangue, já que é apenas um humano.

- São mais resistentes que os transformados, como Vampiros eles tem a capacidade de andar ao Sol por algumas horas, mesmo sendo apenas filhotes... Como Lobisomem estes tem a capacidade de absorver Prata, desde que não seja um valor muito alto... Como Magos eles tem a capacidade de se comunicar com o mundo dos mortos sem problema nenhum.

- São mais caçados e valem mais no mercado negro de corpos e sangue.

b. Transformados

- São aqueles que servem a sua classe, eles eram humanos comuns que foram transformados em Vampiros ou Lobisomens... Quanto a classe de Mago, eles são humanos com poderes mentais extraordinários, assim como há na nossa cultura pessoas que podem levitar, que podem ficar dias e dias sem se alimentarem e não morrem, esses são os transformados Magos, humanos com a capacidade mental e espiritual muito elevada.

- Os transformados Vampiros não podem sair de dia e tem sempre que estarem caçando, mas são muito mais resistentes ao Fogo do que os Puros Sangues, os humanos transformados precisam ser mordidos e tomarem o sangue de um Puro Sangue. Quanto aos Lobisomens, são aqueles humanos mordidos ou feridos por um Puro Sangue a sua transformação só se deve a lua cheia, apesar de serem menores e mais fracos eles tem vantagem de iniciativa e de matar mais rápido. Os Magos transformados são aqueles humanos não nascido entre o clã, mas que tem um potencial espiritual e mental muito grande, as desvantagens são aqueles não são muito aceitos pelos Anciões, mas em compensação a capacidade de um Mago transformado mudar de forma é mais elevada do que de um Puro Sangue.

c. Impuro

- Impuro é a mistura entre um Humano e qualquer clã, eles não são muito bm visto em nenhum dos clãs e na são aceitos pelos humanos, não chegam a ser caçados, mas sempre tentam manter seu estado em segredo.

- A mistura entre humanos e vampiros normalmente se dá quando um vampiro macho se acasala com uma humana fêmea, a mãe em razão a isso morre no parto, pois o seu bebê é maior e já nasce com sede de sangue e acaba matando a própria mãe em busca do sangue que sai e seu útero, veja que eles são tomados pela loucura da sede. Depois de crescerem tem a capacidade de se misturarem sem problema nenhum entre os humanos e podem andar de manhã, mas os Vampiros Puro Sangue conseguem detectar quando há um impuro no meio deles e normalmente estes são caçados e mortos, a única maneira de matar um impuro é arrancado seu coração e tacando fogo no mesmo ou então arrancando a cabeça e também ateando fogo nela. Eles são mais fortes do que os transformados, mas infinitamente mais fracos que os puros sangues... Quanto aos impuros lobisomens podem nascerem tanto de mães humanas quanto de mães lobisomens, eles não chegam a matá-la no nascimento a não ser se o mesmo ocorrer na lua cheia, pois não nascera na forma humana e sim na forma crinus. Quando jovens podem se misturar entre os lobisomens sem problema algum, mas apenas em sua forma crinus, pois na forma humana ele tem deformações, como pelos na face, o jeito de andar, um pentagrama em sua mão esquerda, eles são bem mais fortes que os transformados, mas subjugados facilmente pelos puros sangues. Os impuros lobisomens não são caçados, mas muitas vezes são usados para tarefas sujas.

3° Localização:

a. Europa:

- País de Gales, Inglaterra e Escócia: São governados pelos Vampiros, nestes domínios é quase improvável ver-se algum lobisomem, os humanos que ali habitam são apenas os servos dos vampiros(leais ou não).

- França, Espanha e Portugal: Governados pelos Lobisomens que tomaram posse destas terras, expulsando praticamente todos os humanos, apesar de manter a relação de senhor e servo com os humanos...

- Itália, Império Austro-húngaro e Império Prussiano: Governados pelos humanos, toda a fronteira é feita de pedras e cercados, vários magos ajudam na proteção desta fronteira, para que os Lobisomens e nem Vampiros ataquem os humanos, qualquer humano pode ter proteção dentro deste "país".

- Finlândia, Noruega, Irlanda, Polônia, Romênia e Urânia: Governados pelos Magos, sim, estes são que possuem mais terras e por isso muita vezes são considerados mais fortes, mas como mantém certa estabilidade política com todos os Clãs, mesmo detestando os Vampiros e Lobisomens...

Todo o resto é zona de livre acesso, estas zonas que foram devidamente destacadas são onde os grandes Lordes ficam e interagem entre si, mas muitas vezes a influencia acaba se alastrando até as fronteiras dos outros domínios, o que gera conflito nestes locais... Nas zonas livres ninguém é de ninguém e todo mundo pode se digladiar sem as punições das leis.

b. Outros continentes:

Há castelos dos grandes lordes espalhados por todo globo inclusive América, apesar deles terem se estabelecidos na região central da Europa a influencia deles vai muito além, os paises que eles nasceram é onde se encontra a maior concentração do seu clã, mas por motivos óbvios eles se mudaram para a Europa.


	2. Fichas

Nome do Player:

Nome da Personagem:

Clã: Vampiro/Lobisomen/Mago/Humano

Raça: Tranformado/Puro Sangue/Impuro

Personalidade:

Descrição:

O que a personagem gosta de fazer:

Virtudes: **Castidade**é a auto-satisfação, simplicidade. Abraçar a moral de si próprio e alcançar pureza de pensamento através de educação e melhorias.

**Generosidade**é o despreendimento, largueza. Dar sem esperar receber, uma notabilidade de pensamentos ou ações.

**Temperança** é o auto-controle, moderação, temperança. Constante demonstração de desagarro aos outros e aos seus arredores, uma prática de abstenção.

**Diligência**é a presteza, ética, decisão, concisão e objetividade. Ações e trabalhos integrados com as próprias crenças.

**Paciência** é a serenidade, paz. Resistência à influências externas e moderação da própria vontade.

**Caridade** é a compaixão, amizade e simpatia sem causar prejuízos.

**Humildade** é a modéstia. Comportamento de total respeito ao próximo.

Pecados:** Luxúria** é um dos sete pecados capitais e consiste no apego aos prazeres carnais.

sf. Exuberância de seiva, viço dos vegetais. Corrupção de costumes; sexualidade extrema, lascívia, sensualidade.

**Avareza**é o apego sórdido, uma vontade exagerada de possuir qualquer coisa. Mais caracteristicamente é um desejo descontrolado, uma cobiça à bens materiais e ao dinheiro, ganância.

**Gula** é, em seu sentido mais usual, o desejo incontrolável por comida. Porém, este termo dá margem a outras interpretações, como a gula por comprar, gula por usar, etc..

**Preguiça** é a inatividade de uma pessoa, aversão a qualquer tipo de trabalho ou esforço físico. Também é um tipo de procrastinação.

**Ira** é um intenso sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor, um conjunto de fortes emoções e vontade de agressão geralmente derivada de causas acumuladas ou traumas. Pode ser visto como uma cólera e um sentimento de vingança, ou seja, uma vontade frequentemente tida como incontrolável dirigida a uma ou mais pessoas por qualquer tipo de ofensa ou insulto.

**Inveja** é o desejo por atributos, posses, status, habilidades de outra pessoa. Não é necessariamente associada à um objeto: sua característica mais típica é a comparação desfavorável do status de uma pessoa em relação à outra.

**Orgulho** é um sentimento de satisfação pela capacidade ou realização ou um sentimento elevado de dignidade pessoal. Em Português a palavra Orgulho pode ser vista tanto como uma atitute positiva como negativa dependendo das circunstâncias.

Cavaleiro que Gostaria:

Estilo de Roupa que usa:

Golpes:

Estilo de luta: Mental/Físico

Armas que possui:

Historia:

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim/Não Porque.

Escolha apenas dois de cada lista

Apenas roupas medievais

Os golpes terão que ser bem descritos e podem ser vetados se ultrapassarem a noção básica... Todos eles deverão ser de acordo com a sua raça... Lobisomem, Vampiro, Mago ou Humano.

Ao escolher um estilo de luta seus golpes deverão condizer com a mesma.

Só serão toleradas armas brancas, não poderá haver armas de fogo.


	3. Fichas prontas

A lista a seguir indica cada personagem e com qual cavaleiro ficou, o clã do cavaleiro é segredinho meu por enquanto... XD logo vocês irão descobrir

Mu –

Shion - Videl Johnson (Vampira)

Aldebaran -

Saga – Arawn Lancaster(Vampira)

Kanon – Kaileena(lê-se Kailina) Von Kämpfer (mago)

MDM – Dana Lafai (Vampira)

Aiolia -

Shaka - Kanabi Hatsuki (lobisomem)

Dohko - Kourin Amethyst Himejima (Humano)

Milo – Elizabeth Diskwee (Lobisomem)

Aiolos – Alena Nihal (Mago)

Shura - Helena Bergmam (Mago)

Kamus - Verena (Humano)

Afrodite - Calist Nevaeh de Anjou (Vampira)

Espero que todas estejam satisfeitas com esta distribuição, eu devo começar logo o primeiro capitulo, mas para isso preciso de apenas mais uma ficha necessariamente de um humano, ou para o Um (é oh muzinho ficou sem ngm) ou para o Aiolia se alguém se interessar pelo Aldebaran O.o o que eu duvido, já que nenhuma das listas que recebi tinha o Deba como cavaleiro que gostaria! XD

Sim ficaram dois cavaleiros de fora, porque pretendo manter a média de 24 personagens O.o e isso ainda assim é muito XD

Bom agora vamos as fichas, eu não modifiquei nada, só arrumei ortografia e se tiver erros nesse sentido podem me matar! XD ou então culpar o eu deixei alguns comentários no final de algumas fichas XD

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nome da Personagem: Videl Johnson

Clã: Vampiro

Raça: Tranformado

Personalidade: Reservada, serena, racional, enigmática e desconfiada. Não é de se aproximar de muitas pessoas, as decepções de sua vida humana lhe ensinaram a ser assim. Raramente sai do sério, costuma pensar duas vezes antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Possui enorme compaixão, apesar de não receber o mesmo por parte de todos.

Descrição: Possui longos e cheios cabelos negros ondulados que passam da cintura, as pontas formam leves cachos. Pele morena, lábios suculentos, bem contornados e carnudos naturalmente avermelhados. Grandes olhos de gata que acentuam seu ar de mistério, íris cor âmbar que mudam de tom constantemente, hora estão verde-amarelado, cor mel ou puro ouro. No canto direito de sua bela face jaz uma irresistível pintinha de nascença. Corpo de curvas sinuosas, físico definido e seios de enlouquecer qualquer homem. Mede exatamente 1,67.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Tocar piano.

Virtude: Generosidade

Pecado: Orgulho

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Trajes de tons escuros como roxo, preto, vermelho-sangue, vinho... Gosta de usar peças medievais, vestidos ou espartilhos, mini-shorts justos, capas, botas de cano longo e salto alto, luvas, colar gargantilha.

Golpes: Ela se mexe numa velocidade incrível para desferir seus golpes, possui um reflexo fora do normal, consegue dar saltos poderosos e caminhar pelas paredes e tetos.

Estilo de luta: Físico

Armas que possui: Um enorme bumerangue afiado que retalha tudo pela frente. Arco e flechas e uma espada.

Historia: Desde que se entende por gente era órfã. Mas aos 16 anos fugiu do orfanato porque não suportava receber ordens e as pessoas cruéis daquele lugar que faziam dela gato e sapato. Viveu nas ruas durante uns dias quando em uma noite escura foi pega de surpresa por um tarado que tentou acedia-la, mas alguém interferiu puxando o bêbado para longe da garota, acabando com a vida do miserável torcendo a cabeça deste de uma vez. Um pouco tonta e quase a ponto de desmaiar devido a surra que havia tomado do brutamontes não sabia realmente o que acontecia ao seu redor, foi quando sentiu aquele vulto lhe tomar pelos braços afundando os lábios em seu pescoço, sentindo fortes caninos perfurarem sua pele. Foi assim que se tornou vampiro e conhecido seu mestre: Vladys. Um belo vampiro de 200 anos que possuía certo charme, mas que não causava nenhum efeito na jovem, e era isso que o mais irritava e atraia ao mesmo tempo.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Verena (Significado: A Protetora, vencedora)

Clã: Humano

Personalidade: É bem paciente, fria e ponderada, dificilmente a tiram do sério. É extremamente racional e quase nada emocional, mas sorri constantemente e tem uma energia reconfortante o que faz com que todos se aproximem dela. É bem sincera, mas ao mesmo tempo política, se recusa a mentir, mas não se importa em omitir pequeninos detalhes (Isso é diferente!). Não admite muitas brincadeiras e é extremamente sarcástica e irônica quando fazem um comentário completamente dispensável. É bem sábia e esperta, por isso escolhe bem suas palavras de acordo com o seu objetivo, é culta e gosta muito de ler, curiosa quer sempre aprender mais e mais sobre qualquer coisa, não se cansa de aprender. Sempre cumpre o que promete e tem palavra de honra (nunca mente ou descumpre o que prometeu). Tem um senso de justiça indiscutível e procura sempre proteger os inocentes e necessitados. Extremamente orgulhosa e perfeccionista (uma combinação perigosa), mas tenta controlar isso.

Descrição: Tem longos cabelos negros e ondulados, volumosos, que chegam a sua cintura, geralmente preso em uma trança que escorre por seu ombro. Um de seus olhos é violeta bem intenso e o outro é azul da cor do céu de um dia de verão ensolarado. Tem a pele bem morena clara. É alta, cerca de 1,73m e magra, seus seio são médios e quadris médios. Tem a cintura bem fina, mas aparência saudável.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Curar os outros seja fisicamente ou mentalmente. É uma espécie de médica que utiliza ervas, sua própria energia.

Virtudes: Castidade e Paciência

Pecados: Orgulho e Gula

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Gosta de usar vestidos longos de veludo no inverno/outono, com longas mangas de boca bem larga, e de tecidos mais leves no verão/primavera, todos com detalhes dourados ou prateados. Gosta de usar uma capa de veludo com capuz. Geralmente anda descalça, não gosta de botas (estranhamente seus pés nunca ficam sujos), mas as usa algumas raras vezes durante o inverno.

Golpes: Não possui golpes muito ofensivos.  
Heal - Cura a si própria ou a qualquer outro ao seu redor.  
Mirror - uma poderosa barreira que protege quem se encontra dentro e reflete os ataques externos.  
Ilusion - cria ilusões reais até de mais. Usa esse poder pra reconfortar aliados e perturbar mentalmente inimigos.  
Last Breath - seu ataque supremo, usa todo seu poder e sacrifica a própria vida para devolver a vida de alguém.

Estilo de luta: Mental

Armas que possui: Somente uma espada com lâmina de um tipo de cristal transparente que usa para ampliar o poder

Historia: Nasceu e cresceu cheia de amor e carinho em uma pequena vila humana. Quando ainda era pequena (tinha seus 7 anos) seus pais saíram para proteger a vila de um ataque de lobisomens, já que eram guerreiros, e a deixaram sobre os cuidados de uma sacerdotiza. Muitos dias se passaram e chegou a noticia que os dois haviam falecido em batalha, foi criada pela Sacerdotiza que a ensinou tudo que sabe, além de educar a menina de como a vida é importante e ajudar os outros mais ainda. Depois de muitos e muitos anos estudando e praticando muito! Seu esforço foi reconhecido, a Sacerdotiza a beira da morte a chamou e consagrou Verena como sua herdeira. Desde então ela viaja por todo território humano ajudando todos que precisam, curando pessoas, feridos de batalhas e etc.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

**Nota da Autora: Eu gostaria de saber se realmente esta personagem é mesmo um humano e não um Mago com a raça Transformado, pq a descrição dos golpes e da historia é de um Mago Transformado...**

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Alena Nihal

Clã: Mago

Raça: Transformado

Personalidade: Alena tem uma personalidade dual com alterações rápidas de humor. Por conta disso, é uma pessoa extremamente confusa tanto para os outros quanto para si mesma. Ela sente como se dentro dela houvesse uma batalha para ver qual dos lados tem o poder sobre si. Em um momento ela está serena, falando calmamente. No momento seguinte, seus olhos injetam ódio e suas palavras são ácidas. Se recrimina por ter um lado tão "mau" e acha que para ser aceita dentro do clã esse seu lado deve ser extinguido. Pode-se dizer que ela reúne várias mulheres em uma só. Apesar da personalidade conflitante, uma coisa sempre se mantém: é uma pessoa muito alegre não ficando chateada com uma coisa por muito tempo. Ela simplesmente ignora certas coisas (uma conseqüência de seus traumas). É muito curiosa e distraída.

Descrição: Tem os cabelos vermelhos ondulados até a cintura; olhos castanhos escuros; pele muito branca que a deixa com aspecto de doente às vezes; a boca é carnuda; o corpo proporcional nada muito grande; tem cerca de 1,62m

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: gosta muito de ficar em contato com a natureza; também gosta de aprender coisas novas; gosta de superar seus próprios limites; gosta de ficar com as pessoas queridas

Virtudes: Generosidade; Caridade

Pecados: Luxúria; Ira

Estilo de Roupa que usa: túnicas, capas (bem estilo druida mesmo)

**Golpes: não sei ao certo... posso deixar isso por sua conta?**

Estilo de luta: Bem equilibrado. Suas técnicas são tanto mentais quanto físicas (talvez pendendo um pouquinho só mais para a física)

Armas que possui: arco e flecha e uma faca que sempre leva consigo para qualquer ocasião.

Historia: Alena nasceu em uma família abastada. Seu pai era um grande senhor. Apesar disso, sua vida não foi das melhores. Por ter nascido mulher, ela sempre ficou a sombra do irmão mais novo. Por não concordar com muitas coisas (como por exemplo sua condição de mulher), aos poucos foi sendo rejeitada pela família. Também era mal vista por conta de seus cabelos avermelhados. Assim, ela se refugiava na floresta perto de casa e ficava lá, sozinha. Com o passar do tempo, Alena foi despertando seu dom e a natureza acabou se tornando sua melhor amiga. Por conta desse dom, sua família passou a odiá-la. Alena era incompreendida e tida como louca muitas vezes. Sua mente e sentimentos foram ficando cada vez mais confusos. Por fim, ela acabou encontrando alguém que lhe acolheu. Foi assim que ela passou a compreender muitas coisas e acabou entrando para o clã. Ainda hoje Alena detesta sua família e se julga superior a eles e a muitos outros. Considera seu clã sua verdadeira família e tem total devoção a ele.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

**Nota da Autora: Bom realmente em relação aos golpes fica um pouco difícil para eu pensar, mas durante os capítulos eu posso criar algo, mas gostaria que você pensasse em algo, veja as outras fichas e tente algo se não der, eu dou meus pulos XD**

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Elizabeth Diskwee

Clã: Lobisomem

Raça: Puro Sangue

Personalidade: **Tem um gênio forte, é orgulhosa por natureza. Mas é muito amigável e simpática, o que faz com que muitas "pessoas" queiram matá-la ainda mais. **É dona de uma língua afiada e um porte elegante. Como todo Lobisomem, odeia os Vampiros e até mesmo "gosta" dos magos. Tem "amizade" com alguns humanos, mas somente aqueles que ela julgar dignos de terem sua amizade. Tem uma fome enorme, mas sabe controlá-la. Sempre fora treinada para matar e comer, só que tem controle próprio. Pode se dizer que é extremamente arrogante e fria com suas presas. Quando brinca com seus alimentos é extremamente sarcástica. Sempre consegue o que quer, mesmo que para isso tenha de matar alguém de seu próprio clã e se aliar aos outros. NAo sente culpa nenhuma na hora de matar, e as vezes o faz por puro prazer.

Descrição: Liza é dona de longos cabelos cacheados ruivos e olhos negros extremamente provocantes. O corpo é belo, com as pernas bem torneadas, os braços fortes e discretos, a barriga dura pelos anos de treinamento. Os traços do rosto são maduros e delicados, lábios carnudos e olhos felinos. Alguns dentes são caninos, e tem as unhas muito afiadas. O corpo esguio e os orbes desafiadores atraem alguns lobisomens. Tem uma cicatriz no ombro esquerdo com uma luta contra um vampiro, já que este conseguiu arranhá-la. Tem o porte elegante e os outros de sua raça se sentem intimidados com sua presença.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Gosta de caçar, de lutar e de meditar antes de uma caçada. Gosta de lugares calmos e escuros. Adora lugares que cheiram 'a morte'. É capaz de matar seu próprios aliados pelo bem dos amigos, que ela preza muito(mesmo que nao demonstre).

**Virtudes:  
- Generosidade  
- Caridade**

Pecados:  
- Ira  
- Orgulho

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Roupas que dêem liberdade pra se locomover, mas que sejam coladas ao corpo. Capas longas e pretas, e roupas também escuras que contrastam com sua pele branca. Às vezes usa um vestido branco (mas é muito raro quando isso acontece)

Golpes:  
- Chutes poderosos numa velocidade incrível  
- Socos com os punhos fechados em golpes baixos.  
- Reflexos excelentes  
- Sabe lutar com vários tipos de armas, mas sempre usa a força  
- Habilidade pra se locomover e se esconder  
- Força nos braços  
- Sabe os pontos vitais das pessoas, e estudou os pontos vitais das criaturas por isso sempre da golpes naqueles lugares  
- Quando está furiosa, ela arranca o coração de sua vitima com suas próprias mãos  
**- Alem de ter os poderes do lobisomem.  
- Com as habilidades de lobisomem ela consegue dar vários saltos e se esquivar facilmente no escuro (no escuro ela enxerga melhor)  
**  
Estilo de luta: Físico

Armas que possui:  
- Adagas  
- Facas escondidas em suas botas e nas roupas  
- Duas espadas que ela leva nas costas, mas que somente quando realmente precisa ela usa.

Historia:  
Filha de um dos lideres do lobisomens, desde pequena fora treinada para matar e odiar os Vampiros. Era um prodígio, já que ainda pequena sua fome por sangue a fez agir por instinto e matar um humano e logo depois um vampiro. É conhecida por ser diferente dos outros e ainda simpatizar com humanos. Quando "adolescente" três vampiros a emboscaram, fora a primeira vez que ela usara suas espadas. Um deles conseguiu arranhar seu ombro, mas ela também deu o troco: Um enorme arranhão nas costas do "rapaz". Nao tem a relação "senhor-servo" em relação aos humanos, já que aprendeu muitas historia sobre eles. Sente um certo fascínio por essa raça, só que nao demonstra. São poucos os humanos que tem sua amizade e que ela nao trata como verme. Estes não sao tocados pelos outros lobisomens, já que os outros sabem que se eles tiverem um arranhão irão arcas com as conseqüências de uma Puro-Sangue irritada. Já ensinou golpes de defesa e ataque para os seus amigos. Seu pai e sua mãe sao muito influentes no clã, por isso ela é muito conhecida.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Está autorizado para qualquer tipo de cena. Tortura, mortes, assassinato.

**Nota da Autora: Bom vamos primeiro a personalidade, você está sendo conflitante ai, já que a sua descrição bate mais com uma pessoa psicótica(no ofense). O que nos leva ao segundo detalhe as suas virtudes, que também não condizem com o que eu imaginei tanto por sua descrição de personalidade como pela historia... Quanto aos golpes, estes dois últimos que eu grafei são realmente interessantes, já que você não sabe exatamente quais são os poderes que dei a um lobisomem, mas todos os lobisomens enxergam melhor a noite O.o assim como os Vampiros, é algo que veio com os animais que a eles estão ligados.**

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Dana Lafai

Clã: Vampiro

Raça: Puro Sangue

Personalidade: Calada e quieta sempre age nas sombras. Não gosta de chamar atenção. Doce tem uma voz calma e baixa que engana fácil as pessoas, pois na verdade o instinto destrutivo é muito grande nela. Quase não sorri, apenas o fazendo em raras ocasiões…na maior parte delas perversas.

Descrição: Cabelos loiros compridos até a cintura, encaracolado nas pontas. Rosto angelical, expressão triste, olhos cinzentos grandes boca perfeita. Estatura mediana, seios fartos e cintura fina.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Observar a lua cheia. Passear de noite e caçar.

Virtudes: Temperança/Paciência

Pecados: Luxúria /Ira /Orgulho

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Vestidos (medievais né), Decotados e normalmente em cores escuras.

**Golpes: Tem garras que cortam a longa distancia (sabe tipo InuYasha?) e se quiser, consegue soltar acido pelas presas (nossa se viajei mt pode mudar), para alem das coisas típicas de vampiro (gosto sobre tudo da parte de se transformar em morcego, eu amo morcegos hauhauhauah)**

Estilo de luta: Físico

Armas que possui: par de Sais

Historia: Nasceu na Inglaterra. **(Ela pode ser filha de algum dos vampirões?)**, desde criança solitária e calada, facto que preocupava de certo modo seu pai. Depois que atingiu uma certa idade (100 anosO.O) passou a ser mais violenta entrando em atrito muitas vezes com os que a rodeiam pois sendo puro sangue foi prometida a um outro lord para a continuação da espécie, se achando assim apenas uma "maquina reprodutora"

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

**Nota da Autora: Não os vampiros não têm a capacidade de metamorfose, logo eles não se transformam em morcegos, os únicos que tem essa habilidade são os lobisomens, no caso é parcial, eles não se transformam totalmente em lobos, é uma mistura entre humanos e lobos, se você assistiu Anjos da Noite vai ter uma noção XD. Os Vampiros são muito baseados nos livros da Anne Rice, dê uma lida neles como dica! XD Ahh, já ia me esquecendo o.o, ela até pode ser filha de Lords Vampiros, mas você teria que implementar muito a sua historia...**

- - -

Nome da Personagem:Kaileena(lê-se Kailina) Von Kämpfer

Clã:Mago

Raça: Tranformado

Estilo de Roupa que usa:Vestidos longos e sempre com as cores(preto,branco,vermelho escuro e azul escuro) e com detalhes em dourado ou prateado.As mangás são levemente bufantes,longas(batem no chão) e quando chegam no cotovelo são substituidas por um tecido semi transparente.Se tiver que ir pra confrontar alguém,a coisa muda:Um vestido vermelho,longo com fendas nas duas pernas(fica quase tudo de fora),as alças são finas e a parte central é aberta até o umbigo;a parte das costas é totalmente aberta.E também uma bota de couro preta com salto e cano longo.(inspiração pra roupa dela,caso você queira ter uma idéia melhor:A personagem Kaileena do jogo Prince of Persia. ;D).Jóias árabes também estão sempre presentes consigo.

Golpes:Psicomaquia(faz a pessoa vivenciar o seu próprio medo)  
Dominação(controle das ações das pessoas,não as emoções)  
Projeção Astral(projetar a mente pra fora do corpo)  
Ofuscação(Ocultar sua presença)

Estilo de luta:Mental

Armas que possui:Um par de sais(aquelas arminhas egípcias. ;D) que ficam presas à sua cintura. Mas quase nunca usa

Historia:Nasceu em uma família onde sentimentos eram vistos como fraqueza. Conheceu o amor de ninguém e isso marcou sua personalidade. Quando tinha 14 anos, sua família foi fazer uma viagem de negócios e no meio do caminho foram atacados por ladrões, apenas ela sobreviveu. Vagou por alguns dias na floresta até ser encontrada ferida e desacordada por um homem de cabelos vermelhos, olhos negros e pele branquíssima:Devon Strauss. **O Mago que a transformou. **Ele passou a cuidar e ensiná-la sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e imagináveis. Esses foram os únicos momentos em que Kaileena demonstrou o único sentimento que era capaz de ter: Adoração pelo Mestre, amigo e amante. No entanto, o paraíso durou pouco, pois Devon já vivera por tempo demais e estava cansado. Deixou para a aluna tudo o que tinha e deu o golpe de misericórdia pra que ela perdesse totalmente a idéia de ter sentimentos.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

Personalidade: Se pensa que ela tem sentimentos... enganou-se redondamente!Os vê como um atraso de vida. Seja ele qual for,do mais nobre ao mais egoísta,do mais belo ao mais grotesco. Para ela, emoções são apenas ilusões que confortam ou desvirtuam as mentes. Em situações deveras esporádicas Kaileena pode até demonstrar algo parecido com sentimentos, mas não se alegre. Afinal pra ela, sentimentos podem ser apenas uma questão hormonal que se faz presente em certos momentos. Caso deva se mostrar em público ela toma uma postura educada, gélida, formal e indiferente a tudo. Sua voz é bela e inexpressiva. Sabe que é lindíssima, no entanto faz questão de afirmar que beleza é um elemento temporário e indigno da atenção normalmente à ele dispensada. É absurdamente sábia e isso faz com que muitos vão até ela em busca de conselho,para aqueles que dizem que conhecimento é poder ela tem uma resposta simples:"Dizem que conhecimento é poder...Eu digo que é veneno." já que ela sabe o tamanho da tragédia que uma mente poderosa pode causar. Gosta do sexo, mas não dá a menor importância ao parceiro que tiver, pois aquilo foi só uma necessidade física que devia ser sanada. Em resumo: É o Gelo Ártico em forma de mulher.

Descrição: É alta(1.79m).Tem a pele morena, brilhante e muito macia. Possui uma única cicatriz que é finíssima, preta e faz uma linha vertical no seu olho esquerdo. Seus olhos azuis safira são totalmente inexpressivos e lembram os de um gato. Os cabelos são longos(ficam na abaixo da cintura), negros, lisos e brilhantes. Presos numa trança caso confronte alguém e soltos em situações normais. Uma franja longa cobre seu olho esquerdo. Seu corpo é escultural, mas sem curvas exageradas. Lábios sempre vermelhos e maquiagem leve.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Ler, cantar e tocar instrumentos(violino e harpa)

Virtudes: Paciência e Temperança

Pecados: Luxúria e Orgulho

**Nota da Autora: cansada´ Nossa você é do contra ou o que? Tive muito trabalho para arrumar a sua ficha O.o pontos, espaços, virgulas não são muito a sua praia né? XD demorou uns 20 min arrumando a ficha´ Bom, quanto a parte grifada, um Mago não pode transformar um humano, acho que deixei isso claro nas Regras, Magos transformados são humanos com poderes psíquicos, o que existe na nossa realidade, só que no casos eles são treinados, bem mais treinados. Gostaria que houvesse alguma modificação por sua parte, já que podemos simplesmente apagar aquela parte ou se você quiser modificar de outra maneira.**

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Kanabi Hatsuki

Clã: Lobisomem

Raça: Transformado

Personalidade: Fria, rude, calculista, exigente e silenciosa. "Piedade" é uma palavra que, com certeza, não existe em seu vocabulário. Ela age por puro instinto, sentindo prazer em ver o sangue correr. É perfeccionista, gosta de tudo organizado e, quando se trata de estratégias, pensa duas vezes antes de agir. Durante brigas ou discussões, ela fala e age sem pensar antes, ferindo emocionalmente (ou, algumas vezes, até fisicamente) as pessoas. Se arrepende depois, mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir o erro.  
É uma estrategista excelente. Percebe as coisas na metade do tempo que os outros perceberiam, e acha saídas para as mais diversas armadilhas e problemas com o dobro de velocidade. Tem um raciocínio rápido e perfeito, chegando a conclusões impressionantes em questão de segundos.  
Prefere agir sozinha a em grupo. Mas quando não pode agir sozinha, prefere cuidar da retaguarda a liderar o grupo. Kanabi gosta de dar idéias e sugestões (ótimas, por sinal) do que decidir definitivamente o que farão. Quando suas idéias não são aceitas, ela apenas dá de ombros, indiferente, e faz o que mandarem.

Descrição: Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, quase tocando o chão, presos na altura da cintura por uma fita negra. Olhos amarelados, cor-de-âmbar, num tom quase dourado. Pele levemente bronzeada, sem ser muito escura, nem muito clara. Tem uma cicatriz que "atravessa" o olho direito (mas não é cega desse olho), que fica parcialmente coberto pela franja farta e repicada. Kanabi costuma enfaixar o braço esquerdo e uma parte da coxa (também esquerda). O busto é avantajado, mas ela também enfaixa o tórax, pra diminuir o volume dos seios (é daquelas que liga pra opinião machista que mulher é inferior).

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Matar (xD), observas os outros e criar estratégias. Se diverte procurando o ponto fraco do inimigo ou pensando em como sair das mais diversas situações.

Virtudes: Paciência e Diligência.

Pecados: Ira e Orgulho.

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Costuma usar uma **yukata branca**, curta (até metade da coxa), com alguns detalhes em roxo. Mangas compridas e longas, arrastando no chão. O obi, amarrado na cintura, é dourado. A barra das mangas e da própria yukata são roxas.

Golpes:  
.Saltos de uma altura impressionante.  
.Uma excelente força física.  
.Reflexos rápidos e certeiros.  
.Agilidade fora do comum (muito rápida mesmo).  
**.Cria alguns clones (poucos... 8 no máximo) para confundir o adversário.**  
.Boa visão do escuro.  
.Ela corre na direção do oponente e, quando está bem próxima, desaparece e reaparece atrás dele, atacando-o por trás.  
.É ótima para se camuflar e se esconder.

Estilo de Luta: Físico

Armas: Usa kunais e shurikens, armas pequenas. Mas também possui uma katana que é a arma que mais usa.

História: Nasceu numa família normal e tradicional do Japão, mas mudou-se para a França quando ainda era criança. Seu pai e sua mãe a ignoravam e não gostavam dela, por ser uma mulher (queriam ter um filho homem). Como ainda eram muito nova, seus pais não a machucavam, apenas tratavam-na sem amor fraternal. Foi mordida aos 5 anos, na frente dos pais, que não demonstraram reação nenhuma e foram assassinados logo depois. Mesmo assistindo a morte dos pais, Kanabi não se importou. Fez questão de observar com detalhes como eles eram mortos. Memso sendo muito pequena, estava cansada de ser tratada como um peso. Aceitou de bom grado o fato de ser lobisomen, agora e dedicou-se a aprender tudo que leh era ensinado. Prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes, observava, estudava e agia, quando pediam para ela agir. Acabou se tornando uma das melhores, desenvolveu uma boa agilidade e um raciocínio extremamente rápido. Suas estratégias eram ótimas e suas idéias e opiniões sempre foram bem aceitas. Apesar de só se transformar na lua cheia, ela tem orgulho de dizer que é lobisomem. E, mesmo na forma humana, seria capaz de dar a vida pelo clã.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

**Nota da Autora: O que é isso? O.o Juro que não sei o que se pudesse esclarecer eu iria adorar! XD Bom agora ao golpe, eu não poderia deixar que usasse isso, já que isso implicaria em muita força mental, até que eu posso deixar, apenas com a condição que se a personagem usar ela pode(muito provável) morrer, e seriam no máximo 4 clones.**

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Kourin Amethyst Himejima

Clã: Humano

Personalidade: Gosta de agradar e ajudar aos outros, mas seu orgulho próprio impede que abusem de sua generosidade. É muito esforçada e também um pouco tímida (o rosto sempre fica vermelho quando está envergonhada). É ligeiramente cabeça-dura; quando põe algo na cabeça, é preciso muito, mas muito esforço de fora para fazê-la mudar de idéia. Costuma ficar calma em situações tensas, mas é só as coisas acalmarem para seus joelhos cederem. Não é de ficar nervosa, mas quando fica... melhor sair da frente se tem amor à própria vida. Não compra briga, mas também não leva desaforo para casa se é provocada. Observadora, nota coisas que a maioria das pessoas não veria facilmente. Toca flauta para passar o tempo e/ou quando quer ficar sozinha.

Descrição: Cabelo castanho claro cacheado até a cintura, normalmente em uma única trança ou com as mechas da frente presas atrás da cabeça frouxamente na altura do nuca por uma tirinha de couro. Seus olhos são verde-água, ligeiramente puxados e seus cílios são longos. Tem uma pintinha logo abaixo do olho direito. 1,68m de altura, pele alva, lábios rosados. Tem corpo proporcional - digamos que é tudo médio, só a cintura um pouco mais fina - e um pouco atlético, mas nada que chame muito a atenção.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Tocar flauta, passear pela floresta e campos floridos, colher frutas silvestres, cavalgar, ajudar os outros.

Virtudes: Generosidade e Diligência

Pecados: Ira e Orgulho

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Blusa de camponesa de tecido leve com as mangas fofas e caídas, deixando os ombros e parte do colo à mostra, em tons claros de verde-água e branco. As mangas são presas na altura do cotovelo. Por cima usa um corset de couro preto: ele é de alças começando logo abaixo dos seios e indo até o começo dos quadris, preso por fios trançados na parte da frente. Usa saias compridas e rodadas até abaixo do joelho de tecido um pouco mais grosso, variando em tons de marrom e roxo escuro e botas de couro preto de cano meio curto (até um palmo abaixo do joelho, um cinto de couro preto tombado no quadril onde prende as adagas. Usa braceletes de prata que cobrem todo o pulso e uma gargantinha de couro com um relicário de prata decorado por uma pequena ametista - dentro há uma pequena pintura da família. Usa uma capa verde-escura presa por botões prateados quando viaja.

Golpes: Nenhum específico, fica só na luta corporal. Maneja o bastão e adagas com destreza. Costuma ficar na defensiva até descobrir o ponto fraco do inimigo, atacando sem dó após encontrá-lo. Tem bons reflexos e corre bem, usa também de chutes para atacar.

Estilo de luta: Físico

Armas que possui: Bastão de madeira com detalhes de folhas pela extensão e pontas de ferro (só encobrindo as extremidades, não tem espinhos nem nada), e duas adagas. Uma simples, de lâmina de ferro e uma mais elaborada, de lâmina de prata.

Historia: Filha de caçadores de lobisomens, viu os pais serem mortos por eles quando tinha 10 anos, em uma viagem pelas terras livres. Conseguiu fugir com o irmão gêmeo (Kouji) para as terras humanas, onde foram acolhidos por seu avô materno (pois seu pai era das terras livres do leste), que também era caçador de lobisomens e morava na região do Império Austro-Húngaro. Ambos foram treinados para tal e criados para odiar a raça dos lobisomens - isso não foi difícil, considerando o passado dos dois. Ambos não suportam a idéia dos lobisomens existirem. Kouji, mais afobado e com sede de vingança, saiu em busca dos assassinos de seus pais assim que concluiu seu treinamento, deixando Kourin para cuidar do avô, que agora jazia na cama pego por uma doença incurável. Muito tempo se passou e, no leito de morte do avô, jurou à ele que encontraria seu irmão e continuaria com a missão de exterminar a raça dos lobisomens. Vendeu a casa e o que mais pôde, ficando com pouquíssimos pertences - incluindo a adaga de prata de seu avô - necessários e um cavalo, saindo em viagem à procura do irmão assim que foi possível.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Calist Nevaeh (heaven ao contrário) de Anjou

Clã: Vampiro

Raça:Impuro

Personalidade: irônica, sarcástica, irritante, tem um humor negro e apimentado, vive com um sorriso pra muitos "irritante", adora provocar seus inimigos verbalmente, é muito inteligente e observadora, não tem medo do perigo, nem de morrer, muito cruel quando quer, não confia muito nos outros facilmente e prefere viver solitariamente.

Descrição: 1,70, 50 quilos, pele bem alva, rosto delicado, lábios finos e vermelhos, nariz arrebitado e fino, cabelos até os joelhos lisos e prateados, normalmente presos em um rabo frouxo, franja na altura do queixo, repicado e que vive teimando em cair nos olhos bicolores, direito vermelho e esquerdo azul escuro.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: provocar quem não gosta verbalmente, tocar sua flauta (isso existia na época? se não, algum instrumento de sopro), andar à cavalo.

Estilo de Roupa que usa: roupas masculinas, já que se disfarça de homem, também tampa o olho vermelho com uma faixa ou um tapa-olho.

Golpes:  
Dance of Death: ela usa as duas espadas, e roda o corpo com elas nas mãos enquanto mexe os braços, parece uma dança.  
Ela é boa em defeza, e cria um tipo de escudo, girando as espadas em frente ao seu corpo.  
Flight of the Dragon: ela dá um salto e colocas as mãos para trás, caindo feito uma flecha nos inimigos, ao se aproximar, ela joga os braços para frente.  
Blow of the Dragon: parece com o Flight of Dragon, mas ela apenas salta com os braços para trás e literalmente "abana" as espadas, criando uma rajada de vento, que pode cortar.

Estilo de luta: Físico

Armas que possui: duas espadas de prata, com um dragão enfeitando o cabo, os olhos de um é de safira e o outro de rubi.

Historia: filha de um lorde com uma simples camponesa, assim como todos os impuros, matou a mãe ao nascer, o que faz ela se odiar às vezes, não aceita o fato de ter matado a mãe, mesmo que seja por sobrevivência, seu segundo nome foi dado pela mãe, antes dela nascer, para que ela fosse nem que um pouco, abençoada. Mora no castelo com seu pai e servos, por ser um lorde poderoso, muitos vampiros puros não se atrevem a chegar perto de Calist, ela se veste como homem, para afastar pretendentes. **Seu pai realmente amava a mãe de Calist.**

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

**Nota da Autora: Bom só queria realmente esclarecer que como um Lord Vampiro ele não amaria uma mortal, ainda mais sendo serva! O.o tudo bem que isso é uma fic, mas mesmo assim as coisa românticas só acontecem no decorrer da fic! XD Espero não ter sido cruel agora! Desculpa se fui grosseira ajoelha´.**

- - -

Nome da Personagem: Helena Bergmam

Clã: Maga

Raça: Puro sangue

Personalidade: Alegre, ativa, inteligente, boa amiga, sorridente e muito responsável. isso quando ela está entre os seus, porque quando luta... Adquire uma postura mais séria, fria, cínica, sarcástica e carregada de ironia. Em uma batalha, não se importa em matar e destruir, desde que com isso consiga proteger sua gente e seus amigos.

Descrição: Cabelos prateados, na linha da cintura e com corte V, com uma franja longa que cai sobre seus olhos, azuis turquesa. Nariz pequeno e afilado, pele branca, boca média e rosada. cerca de 168, m e 52 Kg, pernas bem torneadas, busto tamanho 42 e quadril empinado, com curvas.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: ler, cantar, conversar com seus amigos

Virtudes: Escolho as duas abaixo

Generosidade é o desprendimento, largueza. Dar sem esperar receber, uma notabilidade de pensamentos ou ações.

Paciência é a serenidade, paz. Resistência à influências externas e moderação da própria vontade.

Pecados: Escolho os dois abaixo

Ira é um intenso sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor, um conjunto de fortes emoções e vontade de agressão geralmente derivada de causas acumuladas ou traumas. Pode ser visto como uma cólera e um sentimento de vingança, ou seja, uma vontade freqüentemente tida como incontrolável dirigida a uma ou mais pessoas por qualquer tipo de ofensa ou insulto.

Inveja é o desejo por atributos, posses, status, habilidades de outra pessoa. Não é necessariamente associada à um objeto: sua característica mais típica é a comparação desfavorável do status de uma pessoa em relação à outra.

Estilo de Roupa que usa: uma túnica comprida, com barra arrastando pela grama, em degradée de lilás e rosa. Duas tranças finas formadas pela franja e presas no alto de sua cabeça, na parte de trás, com um broche de prata em formato de borboleta. Um anel com pedra lilás, com um desenho de borboleta no centro.

Golpes: Dois golpes psíquicos, um chamado Alvorada que cria a partir da força de sue pensamento uma rajada de luz muito intensa, tal como o nascer do sol e que traga seu inimigo para as chamas que se formam no centro da rajada. E também o Solstício, um golpe que cria, a partir da força de seu pensamento, uma espécie de buraco negro que traga seu inimigo para as trevas.

Estilo de luta: Mental, usa mais os goles com a força do pensamento, mas também sabe dar porrada.

Armas que possui: Duas adagas com lâmina de prata, onde se lê a inscrição "Aquela que traz a luz e propaga as trevas", com punho cravejado de ametistas.

Historia: Helena nasceu na Noruega, de onde nunca saiu. Puro sangue, seu nome vem de uma lenda nórdica (detalhe, a lenda existe mesmo, meu nome vem dela) que procura explicar as estações do ano. Helena seria a representante da primavera, a princesa nórdica que povoa a terra com flores, bichos e perfumes. Desde pequena, demonstra habilidades em lidar com as plantas, e seus poderes se mostram mais fortes quando está em conato com a natureza. Filha de um casal de magos, desaparecidos após uma sangrenta batalha contra um clã de lobisomens. O principal objetivo de Helena é descobrir o que aconteceu aos seus pais e poder resgatá-los, caso ainda estejam vivos. Tem um irmão mais novo, Leon, cujas habilidades são ligadas aos elementos terrestres, mas ele é um tanto distante e soturno.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As fichas ficaram ótimas O.o mas realmente me deram trabalho para organizar o que eu pretendo fazer mais adiante O.o Mas tudo está resolvido... O.o por enquanto, algumas gurias teram menos problemas que as outras para conquistar o cavaleiro! -

Bom quanto a Autorização para cenas fortes, era desde estupros, sangue, morte, violência, até hentai, espero que todas estejam cientes disso O.o é provável que muitas de vocês sofram algo terrível XD Depois não me matem quando verem as suas personagens caída no chão ao redor de uma poça de sangue, enquanto atiram pedra nela O.o sim vai haver cenas assim O.o não sou uma pessoa muito boazinha XD

Ali só falta uma ficha! Que por incrível que pareça e a minha! Arawn Lancaster! Hauhauahuah é eu não tomei vergonha e ainda não fiz a minha ficha, ela tah pela metade! Espero que compreendam, no final do próximo capitulo eu posto a minha fichinha junto com a outra XD


	4. Fichas Novamente

Finalmente consegui arranjar tempo! T-T aff como anda corrido para mim, desculpem a demora meus amores! Desculpe mesmo, mas eu fui na AF (sei que faz tempo) comecei a trabalhar, toh sem grana(eu uso inter em lans) e sem tempo! Isso é um saco sabiam? Mas prometo que não vou parar essa fic! Ela só pode demorar um pouco, agora vai a minha fichinha e a ultima ficha faltantes.

Mas antes eu gostaria que vcs me respondessem mais algumas perguntas:

Existe alguma player virgem perdida por ai?

Qual a idade de seus personagens, por favor cuidado com a idade que escolherem, leiam de novo as regras se for preciso.

Há e também eu gostaria de avisar que estou mudando a indicação de idade aqui, porque já comecei a escrever o primeiro capitulo e a há cenas muitos fortes, muito inapropriado para criancinhas O.o.

Olhem e por favor critiquem! XD Vou colocar uma passagem no final! Mas é preciso que vocês leiam as fichas primeiro! E claro se vocês quiserem mudar algo na historia de vcs fiquem a vontade... Só tenho um detalhe quando a Sayuri, é provável que eu mude sua historia! Pq eu preciso que sua personagem continue uma humana comum! È necessário isso! XD mas queria lhe dar a chance de mudá-lá.

Chega de conversa né?

- - - - -

Nome da Personagem: Arawn Lancaster

Tribo: Vampiro

Raça: Puro Sangue

Idade: 850 anos

Personalidade: Irônica, chegando ser várias vezes sarcásticas, de um modo quase brutal, mas também pode variar para algo mais sensual... Algo indefinido, ela usa tudo o que tem contra seus adversários, se divertindo com eles, não gosta muito de matar, prefere muito mais uma boa tortura, seja psicológica ou física... Mas acima de tudo ela seduz suas vitimas. Com seus amigos e companheiros ela pode ser muito gentil e educada.

Descrição: Cabelos vermelhos, olhos scarlates como o sangue, um corpo bem delineado, apesar da idade ela tem a aparência de uma mulher de 20 anos, sendo extremamente sensual é muito difícil não notá-la.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Caçar, praticar tiro ao alvo, sempre esta se exercitando seus dons e habilidades.

Virtudes: **Diligência**é a presteza, ética, decisão, concisão e objetividade. Ações e trabalhos integrados com as próprias crenças.

**Paciência** é a serenidade, paz. Resistência à influências externas e moderação da própria vontade.

Pecados:** Luxúria** é um dos sete pecados capitais e consiste no apego aos prazeres carnais.

sf. Exuberância de seiva, viço dos vegetais. Corrupção de costumes; sexualidade extrema, lascívia, sensualidade.

**Orgulho** é um sentimento de satisfação pela capacidade ou realização ou um sentimento elevado de dignidade pessoal. Em Português a palavra Orgulho pode ser vista tanto como uma atitute positiva como negativa dependendo das circunstâncias.

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Sempre com seus vestidos em cortes não muito modestos, sempre com um decote, mas jamais chegando a ser vulgar, sempre com luxo.

Golpes: Ainda num fiz... O.o estou sem idéias! Perdoem-me novamente - me ajoelho implorando XD -.

Estilo de luta: 70 Mental, 30 Físico

Armas que possui: Duas adagas, uma pequena e outra de tamanho médio, de prata nas laminas e o cabo feito de outro maciço, com detalhes em alto relevo, se revelando várias rosas. Um arco e flechas que sempre leva nas costas, uma espada medieval que podia carregar com facilidade por sua força extra-humana, carregava aquela espada como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa que existisse.

Historia: Nasceu do dia 25 de setembro no castelo Lancaster na província mais afastada da Inglaterra, seus pais os mais poderosos lordes que poderiam reinar sobre o lugar, sua família uma geração genuína de Vampiros, não havendo nenhum impuro em sua arvore e por isto mesmo carrega o fardo desde imenso poder, mas sempre fora a ovelha negra da família, renegara sempre ser uma Vampira, seus pais tinham que prendê-la para que pudesse se alimentar. Mas conforme o tempo ia passando a garota ia ficando cada vez mais indócil, sua aparência tão bela e ao mesmo tempo sua postura delicada perante a tudo. Não gostava de matar para poder continuar viva e isto era considerado fraqueza, mas mesmo tendo uma filha assim sua mãe não deixou de amá-la, mas seu pai sim e sempre que podia fazia gracinhas e a levava para as caças cruéis, apenas para fazê-la sofrer. Conforme se desenvolvia seu corpo ficava cada vez mais belo e mais delineado, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas, ainda mais pela aparência frágil, o olhar sempre delicado e pronta para ajudar quem quer que fosse, este foi sua pior fraqueza, pois em uma noite, seu pai a chamou no quarto, pois estava com saudade de sua filha e gostaria de poder conversar, jurava que nada iria lhe acontecer, a pequena em sua ingenuidade o acompanhou, não ouve como escapar, pois ninguém conseguiria ou teria poder para deter aquele Vampiro Milenar. Victor Lancaster não teve pena e logo prendeu a garota contra a parede, rasgando seu vestido e assim tomando posse daquilo que considerava seu e então quando finalmente ficou satisfeito deixou-a jogada no chão e saio do quarto, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Depois desse dia não ouve mais a palavra Arawn naquele castelo, pois ela havia desaparecido. Guy que havia presenciado a cena sem poder fazer nada havia tirado a garota do castelo, ninguém voltaria a fazer o que Victor havia feito. Os dois haviam saído dos domínios dos Vampiros e haviam se dirigidos para a Ásia, durante anos eles vagaram, lutaram e Guy ensinou tudo o que aprendera para a garota que não mais sorria e com o tempo já não se via mais o sorriso dócil e sim um irônico, os olhos negros a noite haviam se tornados vermelhos como o sangue, nada poderia impedir que aquela mudança acontecesse. Já não havia mais o toque sutil de humanidade naquela mulher ao qual a garotinha se transformara e agora que finalmente ela havia aprendido a repreender a fraqueza em si poderia voltar e se vingar daquele que a humilhara sem piedade e lhe tirara algo valioso. Quando tinha exatamente 578 anos de vida ela voltou para a província, sozinha sem Guy; seu companheiro, amigo, pai e com o tempo se transformara em amante; não haveria misericórdia para aqueles que a haviam traído e principalmente para Victor, Arawn invadira o castelo matando cada guarda sem piedade, destroçando suas veias e arrancando seus coração sem piedade, antes mesmo de chegar ao castelo a Loucura pelo Sangue a havia tomado e só então que Victor resolveu aparecer para brigar com ela, fora uma luta sangrenta, mas afinal Arawn acabou tomando até a ultima gota de seu sangue, mas antes que pudesse se controlar acabara matando a mãe e todo mundo que ali vivera, sem deixar nenhuma pessoa viva, mas a vingança não terminaria ali, pois todos os Lancasters haviam lhe desprezado e todos eles mereciam morrer, aquela mulher caçou cada membro de sua família e os exterminou, não deixando ninguém vivo, homem, mulher ou criança. Apenas ela seria a ultima remanescente de sua Família. Agora ela vive em seu castelo, que um dia fora sua perdição e sua humilhação, reconstruído sobre os pilares que considera justos, com apenas os seus maiores aliados vivendo ao seu lado.

Autorização para cenas forte: Sim.

- - - -

Nome da Personagem: Lune Brannes

Clã: Humana

Personalidade: séria e responsável, Lune ama aprender. Estudiosa e  
muitíssimo inteligente, é calma (tem uma voz tranqüila, estilo a Arwen de  
"Senhor dos Anéis"). Aos outros, aparenta ser meiga e dócil, escondendo sua  
personalidade fria. No fundo, é insegura e teme as outras pessoas. Teme se  
magoar, por isso é sempre cortês com todos, evitando intimidades. Seu  
isolamento lhe deixa com uma sensação de vazio... solidão. Aprendeu sobre o  
amor em livros de poesia, então idealiza demais o sentimento. Por isso, sonha  
com seu príncipe encantado, que reconheceria imediatamente. Se não sente  
algo forte e sobrenatural ao conhecer um rapaz, então o despreza,  
simplesmente. O problema é que ela NUNCA sente isso... CUIDADO! Sua aparente  
fragilidade esconde anos de estudo intensivo da personalidade humana! Ela pode  
ser manipuladora quando quer.

Descrição: alta, esbelta, pele clara, cabelos negros ligeiramente ondulados  
até a cintura, olhos azul-safira (azul profundo mesmo, lindos, daqueles que  
não deixam dúvidas acerca de serem azuis ou verdes. São AZUIS MESMO!).

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: ler, estudar, tocar piano, cantar (tem  
linda voz, mas só canta para Carlo).

Virtudes: temperança e paciência

Pecados: Luxúria (parece estranho uma pessoa temperante sofrer de luxúria?  
Ela é uma garota reprimida, apenas isso. Quando cede a seus instintos,  
torna-se uma ninfomaníaca) e gula (não de alimentos, mas de conhecimentos.  
É sua melhor forma de combater - sim, esse é o termo - o mundo exterior. Sua  
arma. Além disso, o acúmulo de conhecimento parece ocupar momentaneamente o  
vazio que sente - como um vício).

Estilo de Roupa que usa: aqueles vestidos medievais, sabe? Rodados e tudo -  
elegantes, de baronesa, mesmo. Sapatilhas baixas. Cabelos soltos ou presos com  
fitas. Cores? Frias (azul e violeta, principalmente). Bom, em caso de cenas  
noturnas (hehehe... ), aquelas camisolas brancas longas e pesadas e roupas  
de baixo da época, mesmo (espartilhos e tudo). Tudo branquinho.

Golpes: na verdade usa de sua lábia. Utiliza uma espécie de jogo  
psicológico para dominar o oponente. Por ser muito inteligente, foge com  
muita facilidade (costuma compensar o estorvo que seu vestido representa para  
correr se escondendo nos lugares certos). Em último caso, sedução (andou  
lendo umas coisinhas proibidas na biblioteca particular do Barão... ). Ela  
pode, hehehe!

Estilo de luta: Mental (er... sedução pode ser considerado físico? xD)

Armas que possui: uma adaga de prata (pra não dizer que está completamente  
indefesa...), leva-a sob o vestido (pra quem cair na sedução dela...  
cuidado...)

História: Lune nasceu em um vilarejo de camponeses na Itália (humana,  
né?). Sua mãe morreu no parto, e seu pai se casou com uma mulher bem mais  
jovem e bela. A madrasta de Lune, Anna, não suportava a menina - lembrança  
viva de sua rival - e, quando o marido Pietro teve de viajar para vender os  
produtos de sua pequena fazenda, simplesmente VENDEU a menina, na época com  
cinco anos, a um mercador que passava por ali.

O mercador não tinha como sustentá-la, e a vendeu em Veneza a um rico  
barão que acabara de perder a filha de mesma idade. O Barão Carlo viu em  
Lune a filha que falecera doente, e cuidou da menina como uma filha. Foi assim  
que Lune aprendeu a tocar piano, ciências e rudimentos de Astronomia e  
Astrologia. Nunca chamou o Barão de pai; sempre o chamou de "Carlo", mesmo.

Lune cresceu e se tornou uma bela jovem. Fazia muito sucesso entre os  
rapazes, mas não se interessava por ninguém. Carlo, um homem muito carente,  
não queria vê-la casada (já tinha 18 anos na época) - não queria vê-la  
partir. Por isso Lune vive isolada, estudando sozinha e saindo pouco. Não  
sente muita falta de pessoas, na verdade as teme. E encontramos Lune dessa  
forma: uma jovem baronesa italiana racional, inteligentíssima e insegura, que  
no fundo busca por algo - Amor? - que lhe faz muita falta.

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim.

- - - -

"_Ali estava ela, quieta, deixando que seus sentidos se aguçassem, mas sem escutar nada a não o barulho da cidade, mas aquela sensação não a deixava, sabia que estavam lhe seguindo, por isso deveria continuar a seguir rapidamente, já estava quase chegando. Apenas mais alguns metros e estaria segura em casa, ou pelo menos assim deveria ser."_

- - - - - -

Curto, bem curto, apenas para aguçar a curiosidade de vcs mais ainda hauahuahuah

Eu sou má né? XD


	5. O inicio de uma guerra

**O inicio de uma guerra.**

Eles estavam ali, encarando uns aos outros, com seus olhos cheios de fúria, tomados pela loucura, a loucura do sangue, do domínio, de saber quem era o melhor... Aqueles três que já haviam sido bons irmãos agora estavam se degladiando, cada um ao seu modo, como eles haviam mudado, de irmãos companheiros passaram a inimigos mortais, tudo pela ganância.

O mais velho tinha uma aparência assustadora, chegando a medir mais de dois metros de altura, com o corpo todo recoberto de pêlos, meio curvado para frente, às mãos agora eram garras e as pernas eram patas, a face mais se assemelhava a um lobo do que a um humano, mas um lobo muito mais evoluído, com os olhos vermelhos como o sangue, os dentes mais afiados do que o aço, o nariz agora um focinho bem desenvolvido que poderia sentir qualquer espécie de cheiro... Sim, já não era mais um humano, ele inspirava medo, com sua aparência horrenda, com seus dentes afiados, com seus sentidos apurados, ele agora era um Lobisomem, o primeiro de sua raça, a mistura entre humanos e lobos...

O segundo tinha uma aparência muito mais humana, mas de uma forma quase cadavérica, com sua pele branca como a morte, os olhos pretos como o ébano, com sua carne dura como ferro, os caninos eram grandes e pontiagudos, enquanto os mostrava de forma ameaçadora para aqueles outros dois, usava uma camisa preta toda rasgada, manchada com sangue seco, calças largas de um tecido fino, que um dia fora perfeita e agora também estava rasgada, a longa capa vermelha que o encobria parcialmente tinha sido destroçada ao meio... Ele que fora mordido por um morcego e agora era aquela criatura, mais rápida que os humanos, mais perigoso que os animais, com sua sede por sangue inacabável, sim ele era um Vampiro, o primeiro de sua raça, a mistura entre humanos e morcegos...

Por fim o mais novo de todos, mas o que mais se parecia com um humano comum, não tinha mudança aparente, os longos cabelos que um dia foram pretos agora estavam cinzas, os olhos que um dia foram verdes agora estavam de um tom ametista claríssimo, sua força física não havia aumentado, mas sua mente havia evoluído muito mais do que qualquer humano, com usa capacidade de mover, destruir, reconstruir, criar objetos, vidas, sua capacidade vinha de sua mente, de seu espírito, o poder de lidar com os elementos naturais, ele que havia evoluído a um ponto tal que chegara a loucura, fitava aqueles dois concentrando sua energia em sua mão para formar uma esfera de energia esverdeada... Um ser humano tão evoluído e tão integrado aos elementos da Natureza, aquele era a mistura de humanos com os elementais da natureza...

-Flash Back On-

- Ali está! Olhem, parece que finalmente encontramos a caverna! – Eric, o mais velho, falou divertido e feliz, porque depois de quase quatro semanas procurando por aquela caverna eles finalmente haviam encontrado.

- Agora podemos desvendar esta lenda ridícula... É claro que não há nada de sobrenatural por aqui... Apenas uma caverna como qualquer outra nessas montanhas... – Aadrian comentou com seu ceticismo característico, o mais novo dos três, mas o que menos acredita em magia, deuses, um incrédulo por natureza, seu sorriso cínico era a amostra perfeita de como estava se sentindo, aquela busca não daria em nada...

- Oh, cale-se irmão, não vês que pode finalmente descobrir o quão grande são os Deuses? Além do mais, estamos aqui em busca de aventuras, lembra-se da última? – Gabriel comentou sorrindo e também feliz, jogando a cabeça para trás rindo enquanto se lembrava da imagem de Aadrian gritando por socorro enquanto ficava pendurado. – Foi muito divertido ver você gritando Aadrian...

- Não foi nem um pouco divertido! Eu quase morri! E por sua causa! – Aadrian ficou serio, mas logo depois sorriu. – Está certo, foi divertido! Mas agora estamos aqui, devemos esperar até amanhecer para podermos adentrar a caverna...

- Até amanhecer? Eu não agüentaria! – Então Eric pegou mais uma tocha e acendeu, enquanto caminhava em direção a entrada, já era noite, a lua cheia brilhava com intensidade no céu, enquanto os lobos uivavam ao longe, o vento estava ficando cada vez mais cortante, mas nada disso parecia assustar aquele homem, destemido e totalmente excitado em saber que eles poderiam voltar com a resposta que tanto atormentava o pai deles. – Eu quero saber logo se existe mesmo algo sobrenatural por ai! Vamos irmãos!

Aadrian olhou para Gabriel que confirmou com a cabeça e então os três adentraram aquela caverna, a conversa girava em torno do local e de como eles sairiam dali, mas eles seguiram por um longo caminho reto, com as paredes da caverna não muito longe deles e também não era muito alta, o som de água pingando era constante, assim como um pequeno zumbido meio estranho, mas possivelmente era que vento reverberava...

- Viu, eu disse que não tinha nada demais por aqui... – Aadrian comentou, mas no mesmo instante parou, pois aquele longo corredor de pedras estava se abrindo e o som de patas e uivos podiam ser ouvidos. Cada um deles sacou rapidamente as espadas, enquanto Eric continuava a segurar a tocha, para iluminar perto deles.

- Vamos continuar... Devem ser lobos famintos... – Gabriel falou enquanto continuava a andar, os três andavam ao mesmo tempo, então ao adentrarem aquela área mais ampla o som agudo de morcegos começou a reverberar, fazendo com que os três largassem suas espadas e a tocha levando as mãos aos ouvidos. Assim que a tocha se apagou por completo aquele barulho infernal acabou, mas eles não haviam sido atacados por nada, era como se eles estivessem apenas sendo ameaçados.

- Achem suas espadas, não vou acender outra tocha... Mas devemos nos manter juntos, há algo muito estranho acontecendo... – Finalmente Eric estava sério e alerta, enquanto procurava sua espada, estava engatinhando pelo chão, já que era impossível ter alguma visão dentro daquele lugar. Enquanto procurava ele acabou tocando algo macio, como se fossem pêlos e então escutou o uivo e o grunhido de um lobo. Instantaneamente Eric se afastou e o lobo atacou-o, mordendo-o na perna, nos braços, tentando arrancar aqueles membros; a dor era intensa. Eric tentava lutar como podia, pegando pedras no chão e atacando o lobo, chutando-o, tentando arrancar a cabeça do mesmo, mas a cada nova defesa ele era ferido até que finalmente sua visão foi turvada e ele caiu inconsciente no chão...

Aadrian já havia começado a procurar sua espada e quando escutou o uivo do lobo tentou ir ajudar seu irmão; gritou o nome, mas não obteve resposta e a única coisa que ouvia era aquele zumbido infernal das asas dos morcegos; sentiu que eles o envolviam, começou a rodar pela caverna, enquanto tentava espantá-los, mas sentiu quando sua carne foi atacada e as presas afiadas penetravam e a dor começava a se tornar praticamente insuportável. Seus gritos eram de puro horror, nunca havia sentido tal dor e foi quando por fim veio ao chão também inconsciente.

Gabriel, que por algum milagre havia chegado em uma das paredes, tentava respirar normalmente, mas o ar ao seu redor ficava cada vez mais pesado ele escutava os gritos dos irmãos e os uivos dos lobos aquele barulho infernal das asas dos morcegos. De seus olhos saiam lagrimas, ele tentava ver alguma coisa até que por fim ele começou a enxergar no escuro, viu seus dois irmãos no chão e correu para ajudá-los, mas quando tentou se afastar daquela parede sentiu-se preso, como se a parede lhe prendesse, pôde perceber claramente sua pele sendo rasgada e o sangue começar a escorrer enquanto algo lhe penetrava e lhe machucava, seu corpo estava sendo encoberto por dentro e por fora por algo desconhecido, como se fosse um liquido, mas era tão pesado quanto o aço. Seus olhos se turvaram e ele finalmente perdeu toda a consciência.

Toda a caverna se iluminou naquele instante enquanto os três irmãos estavam caídos em meio ao próprio sangue, em seus estados mortos-vivos, lutando pela própria vida, enquanto os morcegos e lobos os cercavam e a própria caverna se movia. O que era aquilo? Aquela caverna tinha vida própria e agora aqueles três teriam que mostrar que eram dignos de sair dali com vida e se isso acontecesse tudo mudaria, o mundo mudaria... Pois ali estavam os três filhos de Gaia, cada um com sua função...

- - - -

Eric acordou com a luz intensa do sol em sua face, sentindo uma dor de cabeça profunda e enquanto tentava se sentar, sua mente foi invadida por cenas da noite que havia passado. De algum modo tudo parecia apenas um sonho... Olhou ao redor e viu os dois irmãos, no chão, dormindo. Suas roupas estavam inteiras, então ele olhou para o próprio corpo, procurando por alguma marca e nada encontrou.

- O que aconteceu? – Sua voz era baixa enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos, sentindo o sol penetrar por sua pele e fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. A dor de cabeça começava a passar, então se levantou e foi acordar os seus irmãos... – Gabriel, Aadrian... – Chamou e como não teve resposta ficou com receio que eles estivessem mortos então os sacudiu até que finalmente eles abriram os olhos. Aadrian no mesmo instante se cobriu com a capa como se o sol o machucasse e Gabriel se levantou, se tocando para ver se estava tudo no lugar.

- Será que foi um sonho? – Gabriel perguntou enquanto observava os irmãos e no mesmo instante abraçou Eric e depois Aadrian. A dor que havia sentido ao vê-los machucados e aparentemente mortos era intensa e não gostaria de perdê-los Eu amo vocês dois... – Falou com a voz meio embargada, Eric levantou uma sobrancelha e Aadrian gritou.

- Shi, esse aí bateu com a cabeça mais forte que nos dois Eric. – Aadrian comentou com bom humor, enquanto continuava encoberto pela capa preta...

- Sai daí Aadrian, a gente quer ver sua cara. – Eric falou e puxou a capa, mas no mesmo instante a colocou, Aadrian começava a soltar uma fumaça meio estranha quando estava exposto ao sol e o mesmo havia dado um grito de dor. – Por que só você está assim? – Indagou indignado, será que Aadrian fora o único prejudicado naquela incursão maluca atrás da lenda da Caverna Maldita?

- Não sei irmão, mas não posso me expor ao sol, ele queima a minha pele, como se eu estivesse no fogo. – A voz do irmão do meio era abafada e baixa, triste, também se ressentia por ter sido o único prejudicado...

- Não se preocupe, nos encontraremos uma cura para você Aadrian... – Gabriel falou e então tocou a cabeça do irmão por baixo tecido negro e no mesmo instante a mão brilho de uma forma azulada, aquilo assustou os dois, mas Aadrian deixou a capa escorregar e já não mais sentia as dores que o sol lhe causava anteriormente... – Mas como?

- Aquela caverna deve ter nos modificado de maneira diferentes... - Eric olhou para si e para os irmãos. – O Aadrian não pode ficar no Sol, mas o Gabriel de alguma forma o curou disso, talvez o Aadrian faça algo de noite...

- Mas e você? – Aadrian falou e se aproximou de Eric. – O que mudou em você irmão?

- Eu não sei... – Eric balançou a cabeça exausto, tentava pensar, mas sua mente parecia bloqueada e por fim suspirou cansado... – Não sei, quem sabe não apareça depois?

- Sim é verdade, pode aparecer depois... – Gabriel concordou e então os três levantaram acampamento... – É melhor não contarmos para ninguém o que aconteceu...

- Sim é melhor mesmo... – Eric concordou...

- Mas e quanto a mim? – Aadrian olhou os dois irmãos.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você, não precisa se preocupar... – Gabriel sorri e montou no cavalo, logo os três partiram de volta para o reino.

- - - -

A cada dia que passava os dois irmãos começavam a mostrar mudanças significativas. Muitas vezes Aadrian não podia sair da tenda de dia, mesmo com os poderes de Gabriel que começavam a se mostrar poderosos e Aadrian já não podia comer e sua sede aumentava, ele não sabia do que tinha sede, mas era intensa, o único que não parecia mudar era Eric que ficava como um juiz entre os dois irmãos, acalmando-os, trazendo-os de volta de suas loucuras e ameaças de morte, eles já estavam chegando no reino e sabiam disso...

- Vamos irmãos, alguma curandeira deve saber a cura para a doença de vocês... – Eric falou animado, mais para animar aqueles dois que agora não se falavam, Aadrian por pouco não havia atacado Gabriel.

Aquela noite eles chegariam e então, com pressa, eles começaram um galope rápido, mas no mesmo instante em que a lua cheia apontou no céu Eric parou seu cavalo e seus olhos começaram a mudar de cor, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo começava a crescer, pêlos e mais pêlos apareceram, já não havia mais voz, apenas o uivo alucinante de um lobo sanguinário, este caminhava sobre duas patas enquanto avançava contra seus irmãos, sem noção do que fazia, apenas movido pelo instinto de morte e sobrevivência, o cavalo há muito havia morrido...

Gabriel e Aadrian se surpreenderam com aquela mudança busca de Eric, ele que era considerado o intocado por aquela maldição agora se mostrava mais almadiçoado que aqueles dois, pois sua forma não era humana, seus atos não eram humanos e os dois se entristeceram por terem inveja de Eric, agora sabiam que deveriam matar o irmão, pois de outra forma ele iria atacar o vilarejo e o reino inteiro correria perigo.

Gabriel que agora tinha algum controle sobre os seus poderes fez com que uma imensa muralha de galhos e raízes parassem a corrida de seu irmão, uma dor infinita o invadiu, pois agora nada mais restaria aos três, a união perfeita havia se quebrado e agora a única coisa que importava era a segurança de todos aqueles que não haviam sido tocados e deveriam ser mantidos assim...

Aadrian sentiu o cheio de sangue, o sangue que escorria pela cabeça de Eric e aquilo o deixou alucinado, tomado também pela fúria, a sua sede finalmente seria saceada e era pelo sangue que estava sendo derramado, seus olhos se tornaram negros como a noite e sua pele branca como a neve, seus sentidos agora se aguçavam de uma forma sobre-humana e atacava Eric, querendo sugar-lhe o sangue...

Gabriel ao ver aquela cena também é tomado pela loucura, uma loucura além da imaginação, aquela que deveria ser o salvador da humanidade, matando seus dois irmãos, mas enquanto a luta começava a ocorrer, os três se aproximavam cada vez do reino, cada um destruindo, matando, com seus próprios pensamentos. Eric por seu instinto animal, Aadrian para sorver o sangue de suas vitimas e Gabriel por pensar que ninguém deveria saber deles e por isso matava aqueles que sobreviviam, não haveria testemunhas...

-Flash Back Off-

E agora eles estavam ali, fitando uns aos outros, enquanto o vilarejo estava em chamas e o cheiro de sangue se espalhava pelo ar, cada um querendo matar o outro, quem sairia vitorioso? Ninguém...

Gabriel acabara de jogar uma de suas esferas em Eric, enquanto Aadrian o atacava, querendo tomar-lhe o sangue, Eric havia se defendido com o braço e o sangue lhe escorria e no mesmo instante também foi em direção a Gabriel que caiu de costas, não tendo praticamente mais forças para lutar, mas em um ultimo esforço concentrou sua energia, fazendo com que uma pequena linha esverdeada tomasse conta de seu corpo e depois com força ela s expandiu fazendo com que seus dois irmãos fossem jogados contra aquelas paredes de mármore, os dois caíram no chão em meio ao próprio sangue, novamente a cena lhe tomava a mente... Aquela primeira vez que os vira assim...

- Agora poderemos descansar em paz meus irmãos...

Gabriel disse aquelas ultimas palavras enquanto sua mente se turvava e se tornava negra.


	6. Sangue e Misterio

Saint Seiya não me pertence.

Todas as explicações serão dadas no final.

-----

O sol acabara de se por e muitos seres acabavam de se levantar, naquele mundo tão desolado e desconhecido, tão diferente e estranho, onde não existiam apenas humanos e seres de poderes maiores do que a imaginação. Vampiros, Lobisomens e Magos, todos andando sobre a Terra em busca de algo que não conhecem e que pensam ser o poder, mas mal imaginam que seja a própria sobrevivência, a vida humana nunca mais foi a mesma desde o dia funesto em que uma Vila Distante fora ataca pelos primeiros seres das trevas. Mas esta é uma historia que já contamos, agora nós resta conhecermos os nossos personagens, aqueles que irão fazer essa história se desenvolver e ganhar vida... Mas por favor, não se assustem, nem tudo acabara bem no final.

- - - -

Enquanto a noite se punha os caçadores se colocavam em alerta, pois agora teriam mais inimigos a espreita, mas o que era o perigo senão uma forma de vida? Mas também não saiam correndo perigo atoa, tinham seus motivos. As ruas daquela cidade estavam desertas praticamente, todos os humanos estavam em suas respectivas casas, pois sabiam que não era seguro continuarem acordados, mas estavam seguros enquanto os soldados estivessem patrulhando aquelas ruas imundas e fétidas.

As casas não tinham mais do que três andares, a maior construção ali era o castelo que ficava acima da vila, se elevando imponente, as ruas eram estreitas, apesar de quatro vias principais e paralelas umas as outras, essas quatros levavam ao castelo, as do canto era por onde passavam as grandes carroças de alimentos, armamentos e tudo o que fosse necessário para mantê-lo, as duas do meio ficavam lotadas das mais variadas barracas, o mercado principal se situava ali. Sempre lotado de manhã, até que o sol se posse no horizonte, então todos se recolhiam, como se obedecessem a um toque de recolher insonoro, mas alguns poucos comerciantes ainda ficavam abertos, esses eram tidos como espiões ou até mesmo vampiros transformados. Boatos espalhados, mas apenas boatos... Em uma cidade típica de Humanos não se poderia haver vampiros, era contra as regras e todo vampiro ou lycan era caçado e morto. Os soldados que patrulhavam eram magos transformados, humanos que haviam nascido com algum dom especial mental. Era relativamente segura.

Naquele momento uma jovem poderia ser vista esgueirando-se pelos cantos, os olhos verde-água levemente puxados nos cantos com os seus cílios longos que poderiam até mesmo inspirar a insanidade do prazer nas mentes de vários homens. Os cabelos de um tom castanho claro totalmente cacheados que caiam como uma pequena cascata por seus ombros e desciam até sua cintura, faziam com que sua face fosse comparada aos Anjos, as mais doces criaturas. Seu corpo muito bem delineado, com os longos anos de treinamentos, mas seu jeito delicado e tímido muitas vezes terminavam o espetáculo que aquela mulher poderia ser, apesar de sua beleza suas vestes indicavam a qual classe pertencia àquele mundo, sempre usando uma blusa clara um pouco decotada, combinando com sua saia rodada, se parecia com a filha de camponeses e por isso mesmo não era maltratada.

Ali estava ela, quieta, deixando que seus sentidos se aguçassem, mas sem escutar nada a não o barulho da cidade, mas aquela sensação não a deixava, sabia que estavam lhe seguindo, por isso deveria continuar a seguir rapidamente, já estava quase chegando. Apenas mais alguns metros e estaria segura em casa, ou pelo menos assim deveria ser. Suas mãos seguravam com força um pergaminho, acabara de encontrar uma prova de onde seu irmão poderia estar e era por este motivo que estava chegando em casa naquele momento, mas ainda assim a sensação de estar sendo seguida não a deixava, mesmo que seus sentidos nada captassem, mas seu outro sentido, o sexto, lhe dizia que estava errada, que era melhor se manter em guarda. Rapidamente cruzou mais uma rua e pode avistar a casa em que estava hospedada, foi só então que escutou um barulho de pedra rolando, parou imediatamente, levando a mão ao cinto, onde sua adaga de prata estava, afastou levemente as pernas, para que assim tivesse mais equilíbrio para atacar e defender. Mas pareciam que estavam brincando com ela, pois sentiu quando uma pedrinha pequena passou de raspão por sua face esquerda, cortando-a, fazendo um filet de sangue escorrer. Teve vontade de gritar para o covarde aparecer, mas não o fez. Manter a postura e a paciência eram suas maiores qualidades e naquele momento era isso que importava.

Não demorou muito e então das sombras surgiram vários vultos e entraram em seu campo de visão, eram homens de peles muito brancas para serem humanos, os olhos vermelhos como o sangue, o sorriso em suas faces deixando a mostra seus caninos afiados, um bando de Vampiros em meio ao recanto humano, incomum, pois eles tinham que ser muito ágeis para passarem despercebidos a todos aqueles soldados.

- Vejam, vejam... Parece que achamos nossa próxima refeição.

Aquela frase foi dita com extremo escárnio por um daqueles homens, os longos cabelos pretos caiam como uma cascata negra por sua face branca como o mármore, ele então avançou, mas antes que pudesse tocar naquela mulher a mesma se esquivou girando o corpo e sacando a adaga com precisão cravando-a no coração daquele ser, os olhos analisavam a situação, sabia que o primeiro estava morto, mas não teve muito tempo para escapar do novo ataque, pois todos aqueles vampiros atacaram ao mesmo tempo em resposta a defesa.

- Covardes!

Foi à única palavra dita por aqueles lábios tão carnudos, seus braços estavam presos por mãos de ferro, frias como a morte, enquanto tentava arranjar um jeito de se livrar daquela situação pode ver que seu vestido era rasgado e o sorriso cruel nos lábios de um vampiro que não estava ali no primeiro ataque.

- Covardes? Não, não nos chame de covarde Milady... Apenas queremos nos satisfazer com seu corpo e seu sangue, será que isso é covardia?

Os olhos deste não eram vermelhos e sim pretos, o demonstrava que era o líder e o mais velho daquele bando, suas vestes bem mais finas, mas ainda assim em tons escuros que se misturavam perfeitamente em meio aquela noite.

- Por que não tenta me atacar cada um de uma vez? Mas é claro que não irão fazer, porque sabem que vão morrer não é mesmo?

Kourin estava totalmente imobilizada, sua face estava totalmente rubra, pois seu corpo agora estava totalmente exposto aqueles seres da noite. Viu quando aquele vampiro se aproximou e tocou-lhe a face com certa gentileza e então desceu a mão por seu pescoço até chegar ao colo, ela podia sentir os arrepios da morte penetrar por sua coluna e também o asco daquilo, mas acima de tudo a raiva de depois de todos aqueles anos treinando ter sido facilmente presa.

- _Milady, sua língua é tão ferina quanto a sua beleza. _- A voz daquele vampiro se transformou em um sussurro e muito melodiosa, que chegava a exercer certa atração naquela mulher, pois não era atoa que aquele Vampiro estava usando um de seus mais variados dons, o da sedução somado a _Voz Melodiosa._

Kourin podia sentir que sua resistência começava a ser quebrada, pois aquela voz era tão bela, mas sua mente tão racional iria lutar até o ultimo momento, não poderia perecer naquele momento, não quando estava tão perto de poder encontrar seu irmão. Instintivamente ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que por fim sentiu o gosto do sangue em seguida sentiu uma língua invadir sua boca e a beijar, sugando o sangue que havia deixado sair, o choque foi tão grande que ela começou a se debater, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, mas seus esforços foram inúteis, pois aquelas mãos que a prendiam tinham forças sobre-humanas, muito maiores que a dela. Tentou gritar, mas sua boca ainda estava encoberta pela daquele vampiro, enquanto as mãos dele percorriam cada centímetro de seu corpo, deixando-a ainda mais desesperada. Não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse, tinha que haver uma saída!

Mas não havia, ela era uma humana comum, as lagrimas começaram a escorrer por sua face, enquanto o toque gélido daquelas mãos a faziam querer realmente morrer. Lentamente sentiu uma das mãos repousarem sobre o seio esquerdo, se debateu, tentou lutar em vão novamente, mas a risada gélida dos outros soou tão irônica e tão divertida por ela ainda tentar lutar, aquilo a feriu ainda mais, a boca ainda encoberta, sentindo a língua daquele ser explorar sem carinho nenhum. Um soluço baixo escapou dos lábios rubros, então aquele que a beijava se afastou, para observar com prazer a aflição daquela cativa.

- Oras, não estava tão corajosa poucos instantes atrás?

A voz do vampiro soou ainda mais fria e ainda mais divertida que antes, o sorriso sacana e malicioso, o puro prazer expressado nos olhos rubros. Kourin abaixou a cabeça, sua resistência caia a cada segundo passado, como se todos os anos de treinamento de nada adiantassem. As mãos do vampiro ainda estavam sob seus seios, apertando-os com força, brincando com os mamilos, ele parecia gostar de vê-la sofrer, e realmente gostava.

- Farei você pagar por ter matado um dos meus homens. Você vai implorar para que eu te mate antes de tudo terminar.

Agora a raiva era nítida ao mesmo tempo em que ela podia sentir os seios serem puxados com força e logo às unhas daquele ser penetrarem sob a pele, próximos aos mamilos, como se quisessem arrancá-los. Ela gemeu de dor, mas não falou nada, nunca imploraria, ao menos morreria com dignidade, mesmo que seu corpo fosse tomado, sua alma se manteria invólucro a tudo aquilo. Alguém puxou-lhe os cabelos para trás, enquanto o sangue escorria por sua barriga e caia no chão, manchando-o. O vampiro logo tomou o seio esquerdo, sugando as gostas de sangue, cravando os dentes no mesmo, agora sugando com força, enquanto uma das mãos ia até o meio de sua pernas, tocando o triangulo negro de peles, afastando os lábios maiores, passando o dedo por toda a extensão, sem se importar se machucaria ou não.

A mulher mordeu os lábios com força, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam em silencio pela face, os olhos fechados. A dor física que sentia não era nada se comparada à dor de sua alma. Era como se fosse um pesadelo e ninguém queria lhe acordar, não, aquilo não poderia estar lhe acontecendo. Ela que já enfrentara muitos desafios, que matara vampiros e lobisomens em seu caminho, ela que finalmente havia encontrado uma pista verdadeira para enfim achar seu irmão. Quando as esperanças começavam a aparecer lhe era roubadas por um ato tão indigno quanto aquele.

O vampiro logo a penetrou com dois dedos, com força, sentindo o hímen quase se romper e o corpo da mulher se contrair de dor, então ela ainda era virgem? Aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor para ele, além do sangue dela ter um excelente gosto, ainda seria o primeiro dela... O primeiro e ultimo, ou será que deveria deixar seus servos se servirem dela também? Aquele pensamento o excitou mais, a ponto de soltar o seio e deixar o sangue fluir, deu três lambidas sob as feridas, fazendo-as parar. Afastou-se o suficiente para tirar a calça, seu membro já estava pulsante.

- Olhe para mim vadia!

Ordenou enquanto dava um tapa forte na face daquela mulher, mas a mesma não fez o que lhe era ordenado, o que se seguiu foram vários tapas, que a deixaram ainda mais inconsciente, a perda de sangue a deixara meio mole, a certeza que morreria ali e a vergonha que estava passando haviam ajudado a mente a vagar por algum lugar, como se ela estivesse vendo tudo e cima, até que sentiu os cabelos serem puxados com força e parte deles saírem, aquilo a fez gritar e abrir os olhos. O sorriso sacana que a brindou a fez querer fechar os olhos, mas não pode.

_- Vai continuar de olhos abertos._

Novamente aquele vampiro usava a _Voz Melodiosa_, seu corpo não a obedeceu quando tentou fechar os olhos, estava tão fraca que não pode resistir, os soluços que se seguiram era cruéis demais, vê-lo quase nu a sua frente, excitado com sua desgraça e pronto para tomar o que havia guardado, mesmo que não quisesse admitir e dizer que não tinha tempo para homens, havia se guardado para alguém especial. E agora ele a possuiria, mas não pediria clemência, não àquilo nunca.

Ao ver as lagrimas mais abundantes e os soluços ele gargalhou ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava com força, o sangue começou a escorrer assim como a dor que a invadiu a fez gritar de dor, os olhos mantinha-se abertos, ele não a mordia e nenhum dos vampiros também, eles estavam apenas se deliciando com aquela cena, saberiam que logo teriam o que lhes era devido. A cada nova estocada ela sentia o seu interior queimar e se dilacerar, cada vez mais perdia sangue, não apenas por causa da virgindade, mas também porque estava sendo brutal, sexo, apenas por sexo, se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de sexo. Então quando finalmente aquele ser gozou dentro de si a soltou depois de mais algumas estocadas. Todos os vampiros a soltaram e o corpo de Kourin caiu no chão, sem forças, não se moveu.

- Quem sabe se tivesse cooperado poderia ter sido mais prazeroso para você? - Ele falou cruel, se afastando, arrumando as calças, não a devoraria. Fora suficiente o que fizera, mas então olhou ao redor, fitando cada um dos seus servos. - Podem se deliciar.

Então todos atacaram novamente, querendo provar do sangue daquela mulher, mas não chegaram a alcançar o alvo. Uma estranha roda de fogo envolveu o corpo de Kourin enquanto a mesma perde a consciência finalmente.

-------

Em Roma quase nada mudara, parecia que os Magos que ali governavam queriam preservar o que restara o Antigo Império Romano, o Coliseu, os Templos e os mais variados deuses, mesmo que eles não servissem ou acreditassem. Alguns humanos ainda iam naqueles templos para poderem ter o que se chamavam de esperança. Havia lutas ainda no Coliseu, quando alguém era condenado a pena perpetua, ou a morte, era ali que morreria. Como um guerreiro, se sobrevivesse aos desafios poderia sair livre e ser considerado um novo homem, sem passado e com algum futuro.

A Lua brilhava esplendorosa, iluminando um dos templos mais famosos daquela cidade, o Panteão. Havia ainda algumas pessoas adentrando e fazendo oferendas aos deuses invisíveis, sendo que ali, na Terra havia pessoas que poderiam ser consideradas Deuses, mas quem eram eles os Magos para julgarem a cresça humana?

Os olhos safiras fixavam a entrada daquele lugar, enquanto os braços se mantinham cruzados, um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma longa trança e apenas uma mecha caia sob o olho esquerdo. Quem a visse poderia confundir com alguma prostituta, pois estava a usar um vestido longo scarlat, na parte de cima eram como de fosse duas faixas que encobriam parte dos seios, estas eram presas por linhas em tom preto. Na cintura estas faixas se tornavam parte da saia, que era aberta até a mesma, dando a impressão como se fossem três longas faixas a encobrir as pernas. Em cada antebraço era preso mais uma faixa que caia até um pouco abaixo do joelho se a mesma estivesse com os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo.

Um vulto se aproximou daquela mulher, todo encoberto por uma capa, nem mesmo a face poderia ser vista. Foi tão rápido aquele movimento que provavelmente se trataria de algum vampiro ou lobisomem, mas a mulher nada fez para se defender. O vulto parou ao lado, observando a mesma coisa. Mas com a chegada daquele ser vários outros apareceram. Mas o impressionante era que ninguém parecia notar aquelas estranhas presenças.

Kalieena permaneceu imóvel, se tivesse que lutar, então a noite poderia ser considerada ganha. Cada vulto negro começou a se movimentar de forma circular, menos aquele que continuava parado ao lado dela. Mais um saiu de dentro do Panteão, segurando nas duas mãos uma bandeja de ouro com varias frutas diferentes expostas e um cálice também dourado no centro. Seria algum ritual que ela própria não conhecesse? Não, era impossível, ela conhecia quase tudo, sobre tudo. Então o que estava se passando.

- Kalieena Von Kämpfer qual o peso do conhecimento?

O vulto se moveu finalmente, mas apenas mudando de posição, como se trocasse o pé que estava se apoiando. A voz era grave, forte, mas era tão fria e indiferente quanto as mais gélidas das montanhas nevadas. O que era um forte indicativo para sua personalidade, mas para que tirar conclusões precipitadas?

- O suficiente para matá-lo.

Kalieena respondeu, em seu tom corriqueiro, que sempre usava, tão frio quando aquele que havia lhe falado, mas era baixo, continha um delicado toque de sensualidade e a certeza que se alguém se deixasse levar seria cortado como a laminha de uma katana corta o corpo humano. Aquilo só podia ser alguma brincadeira, algo dentro dela mudava, como se quisesse acabar com aquilo de uma vez, mas não se moveu, continuo no mesmo lugar, observando enquanto o vulto que segurava a bandeja se aproximava.

- Não a mim.

O vulto ao lado dela se moveu rapidamente, sem dar tempo para que Kalieena reagisse, enquanto o outro vulto estava vem a sua frente. Ela podia ver dentro da taça um liquido vermelho como o sangue, mas tão negro quanto o ébano. Era estranho ver aquilo, ainda mais quando as frutas tornavam-se podres. Levou a mão esquerda ao Say preso a sua cintura, mas foi apenas um pensamento.

- Não, aqui tu não fazes nadas. Apenas observa.

O vulto a sua frente falou, a voz doce e baixa, delicada, indicando ser de uma mulher. O antigo vulto que estava ao seu lado pegou a taça e estendeu à outra mão a face daquela mulher. Fazendo Kalieena abrir a boca e ingerir aquele líquido, não tinha gosto, mas era ao mesmo tempo quente e frio, sem uma definição certa. O efeito quase foi instantaneo, fazendo seu corpo queimar, o sangue corria mais rápido e a cada segundo que passava a respiração ficava mais difícil.

Sentiu quando alguém lhe tocou os ombros, se não fosse aquilo cairia no chão com certeza, quando o liquido terminou ela pode ver por entre o capuz daquele que havia lhe feito ingerir aquilo. Os cabelos eram levemente rubros, os olhos de um tom branquíssimo, como se não tivesse olhos, os lábios eram finos e não sorriam, mas com certeza era a face e um homem. Quando ele se afastou todos desapareceram. Ficando apenas aquele que ela já conhecia o rosto.

- Tu já conheceste minha face, mas terás que descobrir meu nome. Não se preocupe, o liquido que ingeriu só fará efeito real quando tentares negar quem és.

Então o vulto desapareceu ao mesmo tempo em que toda a reação de seu corpo parava e ela voltava a estar de braços cruzados, observando os humanos saírem o Panteão, com suas preces. A única sensação que tinha realmente, era que a cena que acabara de ocorrer não passara de um sonho.

-----

A noite estava bela, belíssima, se algum poeta pudesse se sentar sobre aquela pedra e olhar para a lua escreveria os mais belos poemas. Os bardos cantariam a noite toda em homenagem a grande Lua, enquanto as ninfas dançariam ao redor da floresta, espalhando seu brilho puro. Um castelo se empunha sobre o terreno, de uma forma assustadora até. Todo iluminado, com suas paredes encobertas por longas tapeçarias, mesmo nos muros externos de proteção, o ouro reluzia, a prata saltava e cada diamante incrustado no portão indicavam o poder daquele Lord que a tudo governava.

Seu domínio chegava ao mar e descia até Alston, Carlisle era considerado um dos mais poderosos Lords, tão antigo quando a existência dos vampiros na terra, alguns diziam que o próprio Lord remontava a criação, que fora um dos primeiro a ser um vampiro. Aquela noite era especial, o baile era dado em homenagem a filha, uma impura, ninguém entendia porque ele protegia aquela impura, mesmo sendo filha.

O salão era grande, no teto vários candelabros encobertos por velas negras, as tapeçarias nas paredes eram tecidas a fios de ouro e prata pintados por alguma química especial. Eram temas tão belos, como a morte de um dragão, ou a conquista de Paris, uma luta travada a muito tempo contra aquela fortaleza lupina. Varias mesas estavam dispostas de forma um tanto irregular, mas havia uma principal, encoberta por tecidos negros e rubros, os pratos feitos de ouro envelhecido, os talheres reluziam ao ouro mais puro, vários candelabros menores dispostos entre as flores e a comida.

Uma parte havia sido organizada para a pista e dança, vários artistas estavam tocando, desde pianos, flautas, harpas e todos os instrumentos possíveis. Uma grande orquestra, todos os integrantes estavam sentados em um palco acima de todos, como se fosse um camarote ao lado esquerdo o salão, qualquer um poderia ver quem tocava e o grande regente.

O anfitrião ainda não havia adentrado ao salão, os comentários eram que estava a brigar com sua filha. A mesma sempre se recusara a noivar, os mais felinos diziam que ela se recusava a ser mulher e que sempre agia como homem. Claro que as mulheres arranjavam um jeito de falar ainda mais mal aquela filhinha.

Calist estava em seu quarto, recusando-se a sair. Tentara escapar, mas o pai colocara os melhores guardas na varanda, nas portas e até mesmo na passagem secreta, que já nem era secreta assim. Todas as criadas a estava observando, o sorrisinho superior sempre em seus lábios havia desaparecido a muito tempo. O pai ordenara que ela se vestisse.

- Já disse! Não vou a essa maldita festa! Arrume outra filha, porque eu não vou!

Sua voz saia com força, mas não gritava, afastou-se da porta e então o pai adentrou aos aposentos. Os longos cabelos negros, os olhos vermelhos como o sangue, os lábios finos, a pele branca como o leite. Vestido como um verdadeiro Lord, seus olhos fitavam a filha com raiva.

- Farás o que mando. Já é suficiente ser uma impura, tem todas as regalias por ser uma filha minha, mas não vais me desafiar. Não novamente! Então... – Ele caminhou até a serva que segurava o vestido, pegando e jogando em cima a filha. – Vista-se. Estarei esperando lá fora. – Ele não deu opção e nem permitir qualquer resposta por parte de Calist, saiu do quarto, fechando o que restara da porta.

A garota já não mais sabia como agir, segurava o vestido entre as mãos, enquanto sentia a raiva borbulhar em seu sangue, a consumir. Aquilo era inaceitável, ele não podia simplesmente achar que mandava nela e que tudo seria resolvido assim. Os olhos percorreram todo o quarto, as criadas não a ajudariam. Um suspiro baixo escapou os belos lábios e estendeu o vestido para a criada mais próxima, fechou os olhos. Desceria para aquela festa, mas seu pai se arrependeria amargamente de ter feito aquilo.

Não percebeu quanto tempo levou, nem se fitou no espelho quando por fim as mãos das servas pararam de se mexerem sob seu corpo. Tinha uma leve sensação que os cabelos estavam presos, que uma maquiagem havia sido feita e que o vestido lhe caíra perfeitamente. Não sorriu apenas encaminhou-se para a saída o quarto. Os olhos do pai caíram sobre a filha e um sorriso de orgulho se fixou nos lábios duros.

- Estais perfeita.

A garota apenas fez uma breve reverencia, sem nada dizer. Então aceitou o braço de seu pai e os dois encaminharam-se para o salão. Todo som parou, todas as cabeças se voltaram para a entrada daquele imenso cômodo, observando a entrada daqueles dois seres. Imponentes em suas vestes, fitando a todos como se fossem meros servos e talvez o fossem, comparado a historia e a idade aquele ser, qualquer um poderia ser facilmente derrotados. Claro, sempre havia a exceção.

A festa continuou por muito tempo, Calist mantinha as aparências, sem falar muito, apenas mantinha o sorrisinho superior nos lábios. Sem deixar que ninguém se aproximasse, fosse homem ou mulher. Os servos nem sequer chegavam perto para oferecer taças de sangue. Realmente a garota estava com cara de poucos amigos, mas mantinha as aparências.

O tempo passou rapidamente, já eram quase 4 horas da madrugada e a festa continuava, Calist já falara com todos, cumprimentara, dançara com alguns. Estava na hora, olhou ao redor, observando o pai, vendo-o rir junto a uma das vampiras, bela, mas tinha praticamente a mesma idade de Calist, apesar de ser uma puro-sangue. Voltou a olhar no meio do salão, seu pai dissera que logo chegaria o pretendente dela. Mas quem era aquele ser que ousava se atrasar tanto assim? Ainda mais porque sem ele a festinha não ficaria interessante.

Foi quando o grande relógio deu as 4 badaladas que o salão parou, pelo menos aos olhos daquela mulher, parecia que algo a chamava, então viu entre a multidão, bem próximo. Um homem vestido com um belo terno preto, perfeitamente moldado ao corpo atlético, os olhos de um tom dourado escuro, chegando bem perto de serem castanhos, brilhavam friamente, enquanto os lábios finos e bem moldados sorriam de forma irônica, da mesma forma que ela fazia. Os cabelos de um azul escuro, chegando em alguns momentos a serem de um tom roxo bem profundo. Estas madeixas caiam por seus ombros de uma forma quase desleixadas, enquanto partes eram arrepiadas. Não havia mais ninguém vestido àquela forma e ao que parecia ninguém, também, não poderia vê-lo.

Algo poderoso estava acontecendo ali, o corpo de Calist queria e todas as formas andar em direção aquele homem, mas a mente insistia em se fazer mais forte. A mão esquerda foi até uma mecha que insistiu em cair sobre o olho azul, afastou a mecha, colocando-a atrás da orelha, era um gesto tão delicado, que a mesma se assustou. Viu quando ele aumentou levemente o sorrisinho. Aquilo seria capaz de irritar qualquer outra pessoa, mas não a ela. Será aquele o seu futuro marido?

Usou boa parte de sua força de vontade para dar as costas aquele homem, andou até a varanda. Já não conseguia respirar direito, mesmo que aquele ser estivesse longe ela, a mera presença já era capaz de tirar o fôlego daquela vampira tão obstinada. Finalmente fitou a grande lua, estendo as mãos para se apoiar sob o pequeno muro, respirando com força. Ninguém a havia seguido, não sentia nenhuma presença ao seu redor, por isso podia relaxar.

Então sentiu um arrepio na coluna que quase a fez virar no mesmo instante, mas continuou a fitar a lua, apertando com um pouco mais de força a murada. Podia sentir o olhar dele sobre as suas costas, a respiração bem perto de sua nuca.

- Não imaginei que fosse o tipo que foge. – Era uma voz forte, grave, contendo o tom determinado, de alguém que não foge. Mas se fosse avaliar tudo, continha um pequeno toque de ironia, sacarmos. Ele se aproximou, sem deixar que ela respondesse, apesar e ver o corpo de Calist estremecer. Ela estava belíssima, usando um vestido rodado, de tom dourado, fazendo-a brilhar. O corpete se moldava tão perfeitamente ao corpo, comprimia os seios, quase os fazendo saltar, o que era uma bela visão. O pescoço todo exposto, pois os longos cabelos estavam presos em um coque encoberto por delicados cristais, a maquiagem leve, mas que fazia a face aristocrata parecer o de um anjo. Sim ela estava parecendo mais um anjo que uma vampira. Ele a enlaçou pela cintura, trazendo o corpo delicado contra o seu. – Não precisa ter medo. – A gargalhada que se seguiu a ultima frase era uma ofensa, sentia o corpo de Calist tremer e ela tentar de alguma forma atingi-lo, mas não conseguiria.

- Oras senhorita Anjou, não irás conseguir me atingir. – A voz dele agora soava em seu ouvido, tão próxima que a fez estremecer, não de raiva, mas de alguma outra coisa, que ainda não conseguia identificar. Aquele homem lhe tirava o raciocínio, não sabia como aquilo era possível, mas estava acontecendo. – Isso, acalme-se... Agora pode me chamar de Aiacos. Sou Aiacos de Garuda.

Calist se manteve quieta, enquanto sentia os lábios aquele ser descer e tocar a pele e seu pescoço. Quis lutar novamente, se soltar daqueles braços, mas toda a sua força já havia sido drenada. Os lábios rubros soltaram um gemido baixo ao sentir as presas de Aiacos roçando sobre a pele delicada, os olhos se fecharam com força. Não, aquilo não poderia acontecer.

- Pare...

Calist pediu com o resto de dignidade que tinha, mas ele não atendeu aquele pedido, ao contrario, cravou as presas no pescoço alvo. A sensação que a invadiu foi de puro êxtase, como se acabasse de atingir o clímax em meio a melhor transa que já tivera. Seu corpo todo tremia e ansiava pelo toque dos dedos daquele homem, enquanto seu sangue fervia e ao mesmo tempo saia do corpo. A mente muito longe, apenas os instintos puros, teve uma breve sensação que olhava para a imensa Lua que se tingia de vermelho, foi a ultima coisa que viu.

-----

A Lua Cheia indicava a caça, o brilho rubro, o cheiro de sangue pelo ar. O vento trazia o uivo dos lobos e o medo se espalhava. Eles precisavam comer, se alimentar, o único pensamento racional. Aquela fome que correi, que não o deixa pensar, fazendo o corpo tremer e ansiar... Ansiar pelo sangue.

A floresta estava parada, os animais escondidos, o medo se espalhava a cada pio das corujas, enquanto os pobres humanos que poderia haver por ali se escondiam e rezavam, por alguma coisa que não conheciam, mas acreditavam fielmente na esperança. O uivo agudo e lancinante de um Lobo se fez presente, todos os outros abaixaram o focinho, com medo daquele que passava.

Andando sobre duas patas, com o corpo encoberto pelos pêlos negros e a armadura negra, as espadas cruzadas nas costas, as varias adagas e armas dispostas aleatoriamente pelo busto, enquanto um cinturão estava as outras, todos podiam sentir o cheiro da prata. Prata que estava presente nos fios das espadas e em quatro daquelas adagas.

Em pensar que aquele ser que inspirava tanto medo era uma mulher, não qualquer mulher, mas sim uma Femme Alpha, nascida e criada para liderar o clã. Ninguém duvidava de seus instintos para a batalha, ao lado daquele ser, um outro, menos imponente, mas com os olhos tão mortais e destrutivos quanto. Uma transformada, não qualquer uma, mas sim o braço direito daquela que liderava a todos.

Não precisou haver palavras, apenas o outro uivo, este mais grave e mais alucinante que o anterior indicou que todos poderiam se dispersar e caçar, pois ali havia um farto alimento. As duas começaram a correr, em uma velocidade superior a de qualquer humano, os pés quase não tocavam o chão, não havia barulho para elas, a presa seria encontrada e seria a melhor das presas.

Os olhos poderiam visualizar muito mais longe e enxergar na escuridão total, sabiam que o lago estava próximo, por isso mesmo avançaram com mais rapidez. Parando somente ao verem o grande servo, não qualquer animal, mas aquele era especial. Com seu porte altivo, os longos chifres afiados, o focinho empinado, o corpo esbelto, forte, grande. Sim ele era o macho alfa da matilha que estivera ali a alguns segundos. Todos haviam fugido ao sentir a presença daqueles seres negros. Mas aquele continuava parado, deixando que o brilho da lua lhe iluminasse, que sua imagem refletisse sobre a água cristalina do lago.

Sim, até mesmo um animal, que tinha todos os motivos para fugir, agora fitava suas adversárias e aquelas que lhe arrancariam a vida com orgulho. Um servo tinha mais orgulho que os patéticos humanos, este enfrentava a morte de frente, sem pestanejar. As duas avançaram ao mesmo, cada uma por um lado, o servo investiu contra aquela que fora de frente, sem deixar de dar um coice sentindo a outra se aproximar por trás. Aquela parca investida já fora fadada ao insucesso. Aquelas duas mulheres já tinham cravado as garras na carne macia, fazendo o liquido rubro escorrer, então um ultimo urro ecoou e por fim o servo caiu no chão. A resposta foi imediata, elas se jogaram sobre o servo e dilaceram sua carne fresca, o sangue jorrou e manchou parte das armaduras negras. Quando um uivo lento e longo ecoou pela floresta foi que as duas pararam e se afastaram.

Foi então quando aquela que mostrara tão altiva começa a se desfazer do estado de Loucura, era tão fácil entrar naquele estado, ainda mais por seu temperamento explosivo. A transformação começava a se desfazer, os pêlos negros foram se apagando, enquanto o corpo se retraia. Apesar de ser Lua Cheia, ela era uma puro sangue e jamais seria obrigada a se transformar apenas por causa de um mero astro, ao contrario de sua colega. Os longos cabelos começaram a dar lugar aos pêlos negros, era de um tom vermelho vibrante, belíssimos, levemente cacheados, o corpo voltava a se tornar curvilíneo, o quadril pequeno, as pernas delgadas, os seios não muito grandes e nem muito pequenos, mas de um tamanho perfeito. Os olhos de um tom escuro, chegando a um tom violeta intenso, mas que eram muitas vezes substituídos pelo vermelho intenso quando estava irada, quase nunca demonstravam alguma expressão que não fosse ironia, frieza ou sadismo.

Elizabeth Diskwee estava nua, a armadura negra caída aos seus pés, tratou de pegar uma roupa pratica dentro de um esconderijo interno dentro da armadura, sua companheira não teceu nenhum comentário. Apenas observou a cena sem qualquer reação. Assim que estava totalmente trajada aquela mulher sorriu, um sorriso muito irônico olhando para o estrago que tinha feito, aproximou-se do cadáver, quebrando um dos chifres e o colocando como adorno no cinto.

Sem qualquer explicação voltou a se impulsionar, era rápida, mesmo na forma humana, era mais rápida que sua transformada, mas as duas seguiam lado a lado. Até que ao chegarem no lugar desejado, onde a viagem tinha começado não viram ninguém, o acampamento estava vaziou, mas se assim era aquele uivo que todos já estavam reunidos foram lançado por quem.

Neste mesmo instante uma luz brilhou intensamente do fogo, Kanabi Hatsuki foi para perto de sua senhora, retirando a Katana que se transformava junto com sua transformação em Lycan, estava maior e a lamina era afiadíssima. Elizabeth mantinha-se em sua forma humana, recusando-se a se transformar. Não havia tempo para conversas, apenas ações.

O fogo começou a crescer e a tomar uma forma conhecida, era a forma de um imenso servo, com seus chifres enormes, seus olhos grandes e redondos, olhando para aquelas duas, julgando-as. Como atacar o fogo quando as duas eram quase que puramente físicas, mas Elizabeth não era uma puro sangue por acaso. Fitou os olhos daquele servo de fogo sem pestanejar, sem medo, apenas com uma fúria contida. Esses magos ainda pagariam por sua audácia de invadir uma acampamento de lobos em meio a caça. Retirou assim as duas espadas de suas costas, enquanto fazia isso começou a invocar uma serie de palavras em uma linguagem antiga usada por seu clã, as espadas começaram a brilhar em tom azul escuro, como se fossem embutidas em águas, então rapidamente pulou e cortou o fogo, fazendo uma fumaça branca e o chiado de água fervendo ecoar. Mas não obteve efeito nenhum. Kanabi sabia o que sua mestra tentava fazer por isso mesmo se aproximou da fogueira, tentando em vão chutar as tochas acesas, mas era como se um campo de força estivesse ao redor daquela fogueira. Tentou atacar então o fogo, mas apenas foi jogada longe, apenas Elizabeth poderia lutar.

A líder não se deixou intimidar pela investida frustrada, mas ao contrario, se tornou mais irada e então seus olhos se turvaram e a transformação foi completa. Não havia raciocínios a seguir, apenas a vontade pura de acabar com aquele Mago que estragara tudo. Matar... matar... Era a única palavra que ecoava naquele mente brilhante. As espadas havia também crescidas, eram ainda mais fatais, mas não teve efeito nenhum, a cada investida o servo se tornava maior e maior.

Então o fogo envolveu por completo aquelas duas mulheres, não havia como escapar, mas mesmo assim, as duas lutavam. Um luta em vão, o fogo então cresceu mais, agora parecia que dois servos estavam ao redor delas, cada um deles avançou rapidamente, passando por dentro delas. Era uma sensação estranha, pois o corpo de cada uma parecia queimar, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se estivessem mergulhando em água gelada, cada célula parecia se fortalecer, e uma paz interior invadiu as duas, fazendo com que as duas voltassem as formas humanos, mesmo sendo impossível isso acontecer com Kanabi, estava ali, acontecendo, as duas se fitavam perplexas, não conseguiam pensar, apenas sentir enquanto o fogo as arrastava e as transformava. Um grito de êxtase escapou de cada lábio, não êxtase carnal, mas era mais profundo, como se cada parte de suas estivessem completas. Então tudo se apagou, os olhos se fecharam e as duas nada mais viram, a não ser uma a outra para só então ver a escuridão.

-----

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado tanto a postar, mas sinto muito, eu nãi tinha inspiração e também tive uma serie de problemas. No final de ano estudei muito para passar no vestibular e não passei. Formatura de terceiro colegial uma droga, brigar com meu pai no dia do meu aniversario, etc... etc... se falar tudo dá uma fic inteira! Gaauhauahuahuah

Vamos as considerações agora.

Érika: você quer me matar não é? Depois de ter lido a sua cena (sorriu) mas não posso fazer nada xD vou tentar ser mais condescendente nas próximas cenas com sua persona... Mas não prometo nada.

Pure: Você babou muito? (pegando um balde) acho que você foi afortunada de ter sido mordida pelo Aiacos lindo! - ainda mais ele vestido em um terno preto todo elegante.

Larry e Melody: Gostaram da cena? Não sei se descrevi bem as cenas de ação, não sou boa nisso, mas pretendo melhorar XD. Ahh não lembro quem foi que pediu para a kanabi ser a serva da elizabeth, como li as fichas e são aparecidas fiz como pediram, vai ficar muito louco!

Aredhel: Chata! Todos os comentário já foram feitos por msn! Acho que a sua cena não ficou como eu queria também será que a sua personagem teria respondido aquilo? Ahhhh! Duvidas, duvidas duvidas xD (tem medo) ainda mais pq vc me inspira então xD

Desculpa aquelas que não apareceram, mas como podem perceber eu costumo descrever muito bem as minhas cenas, então fica cansativo para mim colocar todas em um único capitulo, o próximo vira mais rápido e vou colocar as outras, pelo menos tentar xD.

Ahh... por favor digam-me eu posso escrever cenas de yuri e yaoi? E um detalhe importante que não salientei antes, eu acho, as personagens são regidas pelas virtudes e pelos pecados, então se alguém tiver o pecado ira, como é o caso da elizabeth e da kanabi, elas terão mais facilidade em entrar em estado de loucura. No caso da Arawn e da Kalliena que tem o pecado luxuria elas podem sentir prazer em uma cena como a Kourin.

Espero que todas entendam isso agora. xD qualquer duvida eu tento tirar por mp ou no outro capitulo mesmo.

E queria saber se a Sayuri ainda acompanha essa fic, porque senão eu terei que abrir vaga de sua personagem para outra ficha. Como todos os comentários dela não foram de alguém registrada, então pergunto aqui. Vou esperar umas quatro semanas para postar novamente, se até não receber resposta vou considerar que ela não lê.

Todas vocês preparem-se, porque suas personagens vão sofrer! Muhuahauaahhhhhh (risada ao estilo ares) MOOOORRRRA SEIYYYYAA!!!

È provável que apareçam mais personagens inesperados na saga, assim como teve a aparição do aiacos ai... xD e vou deixar vocês curiosas... não sabem de qual raça é o par de vocês lalalalalalala xD só eu sei... xD Mas como a Kourin sofreu bastante (consciência pesada) o seu Dohko é Vampiro! Um antigo e poderoso vampiro! Ele está com sua aparência jovem de 18 aninhos.

Vão bater em mim não vão? Hauahuahauhauah xD

Ahh um detalhe, se acharem qualquer erro de portugues favor me falarem! isso é uma ordem ok? xD e se acharem muito chato as descrições culpem Eça de Queiroz e Fernando Pessoa.

Bom até a próxima

Lady Arawn Lancaster.

PS: Eu estou atras de uma historia, não sei o nome, o autor, apenas uma leve lembrança de como era... xD também era de SS, com Kamus e Milo como principal, Milo é um vampiro que faz parte da Elite Dourada, dai ele se apaixona por Kamus e quer o kamus para si. Lembro que a ultima cena que li, foi a do Kamus passando na casa do Milo um dia inteiro, ai quando ele sai vai para o escritorio vê a marin sentada em sua cadeira, com uma revista em mão e mostra a foto do Milo beijando a barriga do Kamus e uma manchete bem espalhafatosa, não sei qual era . Dai o kamus ficou com raiva e começou a pensar que o Milo só tava com ele para ter fama. Lembro que a ultima fala se não me engano era: "- Milo, eu poderia tolerar tudo, menos traição". Ou algo do tipo... Então alguem sabe de quem é essa fic ou o nome dela? Please? (implorando)


	7. Visitantes inesperados

Bom, gostaria de agradecer se alguem tiver acompanhando essa fic. Alguns esclarecimentos, como sabem eu não tinha PC, comprei um faz um mês, por isso estou atualizando as minhas fics e criando outras. Tenho uma nova: A mulher perfeita, não tão boa quanto essa, mas espero poder dar atenção a ela.

As leitoras dessa fic, agora comemorem, atualizarei essa fic sempre, com PC em casa e inspiração... a fic vai longe agora, mas um aviso, meu estilo de escrever mudou um pouco. Então se perceberem alguma mudança avisem...

A nova personagem é porque não gosto de ter a fica de alguém que não está na lista da ff e como a pessoa não respondeu meu ultimo apelo, pedi uma nova de alguém que eu pudesse acompanhar. Sorria você ficou com o Kamus... Se desespere... Você vai sofrer.

___

Nome do Player: Kitana (Pode ser?)

Nome da Personagem: Iris Fiammata

Clã: Humano

Raça: Bom... Ela é uma humana!

Personalidade: É alegre, amável, sempre sorrindo, nunca está brava com ninguém e simpática, gentil, MUIITOO educada, serena, responsável e calma. Aparenta ser meio fútil, ingênua e burrinha... Mas disso tudo, ela não tem NADA! Usa essa aparência em benefício próprio, pois sabe que muitos a menosprezam porque julgam-na por isso... O lema dela é "Nem tudo é o que parece!". É muito política e tenta não se envolver muito com as pessoas, omite alguns detalhes da verdade, mas não mente descaradamente, isso faz dela uma pessoa um pouco hipócrita, além de autoritária. É aquela que mantém a calma e a frieza e toma decisões nas horas mais desesperadores, o que a torna meio desumana em alguns momentos, sempre assume a responsabilidade pelas decisões que toma e espera que os outros façam o mesmo. Adora conversar sobre tudo, não tem afinidades com algumas pessoas, mas esconde isso muito bem. Não sente de pena ou dó de ninguém, acha esse o sentimento mais horrível e cruel que se pode ter, não sente pena de sí mesma e não suporta quando os outros tem pena dela. A única coisa que realmente a tira do sério é bagunça, odeia bagunça, desorganização, é super metódica, culta e HIPER organizada, não gosta quando mexem nas suas coisas sem pedir, odeia mais ainda quando invadem a privacidade dela.

Descrição: Cabelos negros, bem ondulados, compridos (pouco acima da cintura), algumas poucas madeixas formam cachos nas pontas. Sua pele é morena clara. Seus olhos são de um intenso tom azul meio acinzentado, são penetrantes e seu olhar é muito marcante (ao olhar nos olhos das pessoas parece que ela olha no fundo da alma) Seus lábios são carnudos e rosados. Tem um corpo bonito, com um busto razoavelmente avantajado, um quadril médio e uma cintura fina, suas pernas são bem torneadas. É bem magra e alta, mede cerca de 1,72m.

O que a personagem gosta de fazer: Cavalgar, estudar (ler! É uma rata de biblioteca) e caçar vampiros (É, literalmente a profissão em conjunto com passatempo)

Virtudes: Paciência e Diligência

Pecados: **Luxúria e Gula.  
**  
Cavaleiro que Gostaria: Bom... Aquele que estiver disponível, né?

Estilo de Roupa que usa: Como está quase sempre montada, usa culotes justos (calça de montaria), por cima usa vestidos de mangas largas e longas, com decotes que deixam parte de seu colo amostra (nada vulgar), e saias abertas ou na frente e atrás, ou nas laterais, ou até mesmo nas laterais e na frente e atrás (Sabe a roupa da Arwin quando ela está montada no filme do Senhor dos Anéis, então roupas daquele estilo). Usa um colar de prata com um pingente de cristal em forma de lua minguante que era de sua mãe (a biológica). Geralmente está calçando botas pretas de couro, justas e que ficam pouco a baixo dos joelhos, também usa luvas de couro pretas e justas a seus dedos, que chegam até seus pulsos. Prende os cabelos em um meio rabo com uma fita da cor de seu "vestido". Só usa vestidos bonitos e "próprios para mulheres" em ocasiões especiais.

Golpes: Não tem um golpe com um nome, propriamente dito... Mas tem uma visão e uma mira privilegiadas, isso a faz conseguir acertar flechas em alvos móveis, mesmo quando está cavalgando. E consegue subir em seu cavalo em movimento.

Estilo de luta: Físico

Armas que possui: Um arco e flechas de prata e duas espadas médias cada uma de um gume só, também de prata.

Historia: Iris vivia feliz com sua família em uma pequena cidade na Italia, sempre foi muito estudiosa e era o orgulho dos pais. Quando tinha 11 anos, repentinamente, alguns vampiros atacaram a cidade, muitas pessoas morreram, inclusive a família de Iris. Caçadores de vampiro chegaram e controlaram a situação, um dos caçadores a encontrou muito ferida não pelo ataque em sí, mas porque ficou preza em baixo dos escombros da casa e a levou para morar com sua família, desde então ela vive lá, estuda muito e treina pra desenvolver ao máximo suas habilidades. Mas se lembra muito bem dos horrores que passou e luta para que não aconteça mais isso com ninguém. Ama cavalgar e ganhou seu cavalo de seu novo pai, quando encerrou seu treinamento como caçadora de vampiros, desde então ele (o cavalo) é o melhor amigo dela (ela conversa com ele).

Autorização para cenas fortes: Sim! Porque a fic é sua! E da mais graça a fic as cenas ficma mais legais! *-* \o/ E eu autorizo Yaois e Yuris...

Quanto a **Gula**, é em relação a sede de livros ou comida? Apenas esta duvida.

____

A floresta se fazia quieta, tão quieta quando em uma noite de rituais, onde apenas o som dos sacerdotes e sacerdotisas era aceito. Os espíritos pareciam adormecidos dentro de seus receptáculos, como as arvores ou então as pedras. Não havia brisa, o vento também estava descansando.

Em meio à floresta o circulo de pedras se fazia imponente, mas ninguém ali se encontrava a não um vulto distante. A lua o iluminava, mas parecia que os raios não refletiam e passavam por dentro do mesmo. Não havia uma forma definida, quem olhasse ao longe não distinguiria entre um humano ou animal.

Ao se aproximarem, se é que algum se aproximaria, poderia notar que era mulher e estava sentada em posição de lótus em cima da pedra central, a pedra de ritual. Os longos cabelos ondulados caiam pelas costas como uma cascata de fogo, a face delicada, mas sem nada que chamasse a atenção, as vestes brancas de uma sacerdotisa não se moviam.

Lentamente a mulher abriu os olhos, a cor que normalmente seria de um tom castanho escuro agora estavam brancos, os lábios começaram a se mover e o som de um canto ecoou estranhamente languido, enquanto o vento começava a se fazer, algumas pedras se moviam, as arvores pareciam retribuir ao canto, gotículas de água começaram a se formar a partir do ar, enquanto no chão as folhas começam a pegar fogo. O canto se tornou mais forte e os elementos retribuíam no mesmo ritmo, quando por fim, em ritmo acelerado pequenos feixes saiam de cada lugar, um da água, um do ar, um das pedras e um do fogo. Cada pequeno feixe tinha seu tom próprio, pareciam almas que rodeavam o mundo a procura de alguma coisa, mas não eram almas e sim uma pequena parte da essência de cada elemento. Estes pequenos feixes começaram a rodear o corpo feminino que agora havia se elevado do altar. O corpo flutuava a alguns centímetros da pedra, enquanto aqueles feixes a rodeavam, sem tocá-la, mas faziam movimentos circulares.

"Que meu corpo entre em equilíbrio, que minha alma se funda, que os espíritos estejam ao meu lado, que todos possam conviver em paz e harmonia. Que tudo o que foi dito seja apagado, que as flores renasçam, que a esperança sobrepuje a dor e que o amor se propague... Que meu corpo entre em equilíbrio..."

A mente daquela jovem repetia esse mantra sempre, estava aborta de qualquer coisa que pudesse ocorrer ao seu redor e de repente, sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás por uma lufada de ar poderosa. A dor invadiu o corpo quando atingiu uma das pedras a suas costas, o cheiro e o gosto de sangue a invadiram, sim, estava machucada, a boca estava sangrando. Os olhos se abriram para ver o que havia acontecido, mas tudo parecia normal.

"Será que fiz alguma coisa errada? Provavelmente os elementos se voltaram contra mim."

- Hunf, tenho que treinar mais, não posso deixar de dominar essa técnica.

Alena falou em voz alta enquanto se levantava, arrumava o manto sacerdotal e voltava a caminhar até a pedra central, estava mancando um pouco, realmente não havia ninguém ali a não ser ela própria. Um suspiro de desaprovação consigo mesmo escapou de seus lábios. Então ela voltou a se sentar e por vários minutos tentou se concentrar, até que a mente voltasse a repousar e só restasse o mantra.

"Que meu corpo entre em equilíbrio, que minha alma se funda..."

Ao repetir aquelas palavras varias e varias vezes novamente os elementos voltaram a se manifestar, quando ela abriu a boca e começou a recitar o mantra em voz alta, mas em um ritmo lento e em tom baixo. Todo o ritual voltando a dar certo, quando aqueles feixes voltaram a sair e a rodear o corpo feminino novamente veio a lufada de ar e o corpo foi jogado para trás com toda a força, até mais brutal que o anterior, mas desta vez uma risadinha baixa e irônica soava perto.

- Hihihihihihi...

Alena abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, não havia nada, ela não sentia nenhuma presença, como se a risada tivesse vindo do próprio ar. A dor que sentia era quase insuportável, provável que tivesse quebrado alguma ou algumas costelas, o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca agora era um pouco mais abundante.

- Quem ou o que está ai? Identifique-se.

- Hihihihihihi... – Aquela risadinha voltou a ecoar, mas desta vez mais perto, na verdade soava bem no ouvido de Alena. – E porque eu deveria me mostrar a uma mortal como você? – Parecia ser a voz de uma criança, talvez de algum duende ou demônio pequeno.

- Porque é educado, principalmente porque você me atacou e feriu. – Alena respondeu e se levantou, ainda encostada naquela pedra, levou a mão esquerda as costelas direitas, sentia uma dor terrível, era a primeira vez que tinha sido ferida daquela forma. A voz estava um pouco fraca.

- Mas, se eu te ataquei quando você não podia se defender, então não preciso me apresentar, já que não sigo as regras. – A voz continuava a soar no ouvido de Alena, mas agora ela podia perceber que o ar se movimentava rapidamente, de tal forma que deixava apenas um resquício bem leve e com a escuridão seria impossível ver, se não fosse a visão aguçada.

- Bom, se não queres se apresentar, então eu me apresentarei. – Alena fez uma pequena reverencia, curvando a cabeça e o corpo, mas aquilo a fez soltar um gemido baixo de dor, que a irritou. – Sou Alena Nihal, uma sacerdotisa de 3° geração, sou uma prodígia segundo meus mestres.

- Eu já sabia seu nome. – A voz falou mas desta vez algo começou a aparecer a frente de Alena, uma criança de aparência humana estava sentado no altar, com as pernas balançando, os olhos ametistas, os cabelos rubros, o sorrisinho divertido. Estava usando uma blusa cor marrom, uma calça branca e um sapato verde, no braço esquerdo havia um bracelete dourado e na testa dois pontinhos roxos. Então ele levantou a mão esquerda e fez um movimento para frente, o ar seguiu aquele movimento e uma lufada de ar encontrou novamente o corpo de Alena, fazendo a pedra ficar com a marca de um corpo. Um grito de dor saiu dos lábios rubros enquanto mais sangue saia por sua boca, se ela revidasse poderia irritar aquela criatura e talvez ela acabasse morta, havia também a regra que não poderia atacar se não fosse um vampiro ou um lobisomem, para qualquer outro ser ela tinha que conversar e descobrir mais. – Hihihihihihi, isso é tão legal. Não sabia que você poderia ser tão divertida assim.

- Então é divertido me machucar? – Alena começou a invocar um feitiço de cura e sentiu um grande alivio porque aquele ser parecia não se importar. A dor começou a passar lentamente.

- Aha, agora você ta se curando né? – A criança então saiu do altar e caminhou até Alena, havia uma certa seriedade no olhar agora, ele movimentou as duas mãos lentamente, fazendo dois círculos e ela pode ver aqueles círculos se formando. – Realmente mostra que é um mago, apesar de ser uma transformada, sendo incapaz de fazer grandes feitiços ou de se defender realmente de ataques como os meus. – A voz, apesar de ser ainda infantil, estava séria também, os círculos então foram em direção a Alena, prendendo-a na parede, queimando a pele. – Sabe, achei que seria mais divertido, que você se defenderia, mas me enganei. Então, devo te matar. – Ao falar aquelas palavras o garoto estalou os dedos e os círculos se desfizeram em milhões de partículas abrasivas. Alena recitou rapidamente um encanto de proteção que por vários segundos não deixou que as partículas a tocassem, mas não foi o suficiente para ela terminar o feitiço de ataque, logo cada partícula estava penetrando em sua pele. Rapidamente ela perdeu a consciência, tanto pela dor causada como também pelo efeito secundário daquelas chamas.

----

A lua brilhava intensamente em sua majestade, nenhum ser da noite poderia negar a atração que tal astro exercia sobre cada um de si, mesmo naquele lugar onde o som ecoava alto, onde a bebida era despejada e o cheiro de sangue inundava o salão. Pequenos Lords que foram convidados para aquela ocasião, onde Calist de Anjou encontraria finalmente seu noivo, imposto por seu pai. Todos sabiam a quão mimada Calist era, o que era uma afronta a sociedade vampirica como um todo, pela mesma ser uma impura.

Nem todos ali eram o que aparentavam, mas com certeza aquela que conversava com o grande Louis, o anfitrião e o pai da noiva, não era qualquer uma e muito menos se misturava a multidão, a face delicada e jovem escondia a verdadeira idade, apesar de ser uma jovem em relação aos padrões dos grandes Lords, aquela ali tinha feito muito mais que qualquer um sonhara em fazer.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos lisos caiam como uma cascata pelos ombros e costas, pequenos pontos negros brilhavam entre os fios rubros, os olhos escarlates apenas demonstravam a frieza e uma ironia incomparável, os lábios carnudos e bem delineados mostravam o sorriso mais sensual, até mesmo as vampiras mais ousadas ficariam com inveja daquele sorriso. O corpo perfeitamente delineado e quase que completamente exposto, usava um vestido fino e rendado, duas tiras transpassam o busto, encobrindo parte dos seios, enquanto um tecido transparente encostava-se aos mesmos e desciam até a cintura e se misturarem com a saia perfeitamente moldada ao corpo, as faixas eram negras e o tecido transparente de um tom vermelho escuro, lembrando muito o sangue. A saia era cortada a partir da coxa esquerda que ficava a mostra em alguns movimentos. Inapropriado para uma festa daquelas? Talvez, mas para aquela criatura nada seria inapropriado.

Ela se inclinou levemente e encostou os lábios no ouvido esquerdo de Lord Louis, sussurrando algo que o fez rir baixo, com certeza era um convite mais explicito a um dos quartos daquele castelo. Mas a mulher então se afastou, o fitando, sorrindo divertida.

Arawn passou pelos convidados em direção as escadarias, um dos servos que sempre a seguiam já estava a seu dispor com uma taça de sangue, a mesma recusou a bebida e subiu as escadarias, indo em direção ao próprio aposento, que ficava em um dos lugares mais protegidos. Assim que encontrou a porta do próprio aposento a abriu e então foi em direção a varanda.

- Se é algo que eu ainda não tenho és tu grande lua.

A voz era baixa e estava seria enquanto a mulher observava aquele astro, sem prestar atenção a mais nada, ela sabia que logo Lord Louis estaria ali para lhe "amparar" e ter certeza que ela estava bem acomodada.

"Como são tolos estes lords e suas cortes que não percebem que o maior poder é aquele que ninguém pode controlar. E neste momento estou olhando para o mesmo."

As mãos brancas estavam sobre a murada enquanto Arawn se curvava levemente para frente e jogava a cabeça para trás, deixando que a lua a banhasse com toda a sua luz e todo o som simplesmente desapareceu, os olhos estavam fechados, a única coisa que sentia era a brisa tocando a pele como um amante experiente e a luz da lua esquentar o sangue negro. Foi neste momento que ela percebeu que alguém a tocava, alguém havia lhe abraçado pela cintura, mas ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, a cabeça agora tocava o peito duro, o corpo curvilíneo se encaixava perfeitamente no corpo maciço do homem as suas costas.

Mas havia algo de diferente, ela não conseguia se mover era como se não tivesse vontade própria, sentiu o calor da lua se intensificar e a brisa se tornar um pouco mais forte, o cheiro de rosas lhe invadiu as narinas, o som suave de uma respiração no ouvido esquerdo. Ah, pequenas sensações deliciosas, que lhe percorriam o corpo e a faziam estremecer. O leve tremor foi sentido e o mais extraordinário é que o corpo havia se movido, não quando ela queria e sim de forma inconsciente.

A mente lógica começou a trabalhar, a força de vontade começou a aparecer, não, ela não iria se subjugar assim tão fácil, ainda mais por alguém que desconhecia, pois ela tinha certeza que o homem que a abraçava não era Louis Calist. O poder do anfitrião da festa não era tão grande assim. Um risinho baixo ecoou, como se caçoando da tentativa de Arawn se soltar, aquilo a irritou, será que ele não sabia com quem estava lidando? Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar a mão da murada ela sorriu, ou tentou. Mas a mão não obedeceu à ordem da mente de afastar as mãos másculas de sua cintura, ela simplesmente repousou sobre as mãos dele.

Sentiu uma pressão quando o mesmo puxou o corpo feminino contra o dele, fazendo Arawn perceber o quão excitado o mesmo estava. A mulher quis soltar uma gargalhada, queria dizer que aquilo já era esperado, humilhar aquele que a abraçava, mas ao abrir os lábios a única coisa que saiu foi um suspiro baixo de prazer.

"Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Quem é esse ser que tem tal poder sobre mim? Ah, quando eu descobrir ele vai pagar caro."

Aqueles pensamentos eram rápidos como o vento e tão intensos quanto à raiva que a mesma sentia. Impotente, há muito tempo ela não se sentia assim e odiava aquela sensação.

"Nunca vai saber quem eu sou e não importa o quanto tentes não vai se soltar de mim. Farei o que quiser contigo e ainda por cima iras gritar de prazer e pedir mais."

Arawn se assustou, agora sim ela estava assustada, mas logo passou. Como ele conseguia invadir a mente dela e ainda por cima responder aos seus pensamentos? A raiva ficou mais intensa, fazendo o sangue negro pulsar mais rápido nas veias e artérias, a respiração se tornou alterada, queria simplesmente arrancar o coração dele e tomar o sangue enquanto o mesmo pulsava até restar apenas cinzas.

"Jamais farei nada contigo. Não sabes os riscos que corre, vou me livrar deste seu controle e antes que a noite acaba tomarei até a ultima gosta de seu sangue ."

"É mesmo? Fazes muitas ameaças para alguém que não vai cumprir e para mostrar o meu poder sobre ti que tal escutar sua própria voz soltando gemidos baixos enquanto minha mão acaricia seu seio?"

Arawn parou de discutir e fez o que ele havia falado, sentia as mãos subindo pela cintura até chegarem aos seios, sentiu a unha afiada rasgar o tecido fino e as faixas delicadas libertando os seios, então os apertou, segurando os seios com as mãos inteiras, um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios rubros e vários outros o seguiram quando, com as pontas dos dedos, aquele homem apertava e brincava com seus mamilos duros. Ela podia sentir aquilo lhe queimando por dentro, o prazer natural aumentado pela força da luxuria que corria em suas veias. Se a mesma pudesse naquele momento teria arrancado a cabeça daquele homem, só por mostrar o quão "fraca" ela poderia ser.

"Oras, ficastes calada. Ahaha, cadê a mulher que arrancaria meu coração e tomaria todo o meu sangue? Onde está sua força de vontade? Pensei que seria um desafio maior."

"Cala-te! Juro que quando me livrar desse seu feitiço o matarei, esquartejarei e mandarei cada membro do seu corpo para um lugar do mundo. Ninguém faz isso comigo e sai impune."

Aquilo era um dos piores pesadelos daquela mulher acontecendo, não porque estava preste a ir para a cama com um desconhecido e sim pelo simples motivo de não ter nenhum controle sobre si. Por isso odiava tanto a transformação pela Loucura. Ah e ele sabia bem como torturá-la, sabia que era muito pior aquilo ali.

Arawn sabia que se ele quisesse poderia controlar até a mente dela e fazer o que quisesse, sem que ela tivesse consciência disso. Arawn tinha certeza que aquele homem era tão poderoso a esse ponto e só por saber aquilo a irritava e mexia com seu orgulho. Ele a feria como ninguém ousava fazer, o orgulho estava ferido e sangrando.

Os gemidos aumentaram quando ele desceu a mão até encontrar a virilha, o corpo feminino estava levemente curvado para frente, enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelos lados e faziam arrepios surgirem. Arawn sentia o próprio fracasso em tentar se livrar daquele feitiço, mas a raiva e o ódio continuavam latentes.

"Eu sairei impune e sabe o que é melhor? Sentir seu corpo tremendo, a pele levemente oleosa, o perfume de rosas negras, tudo isso me pertencendo, sendo que a dona não pode fazer nada. Apenas se entregar, pois qualquer tentativa de resistência está fadada ao insucesso. Minha querida Arawn, a tão temida e desejada entregue a mim, como uma bonequinha, um brinquedinho. Aahahaha."

Se antes ela não podia fazer nada, depois daquelas palavras, algo despertou dentro daquela mulher, algo que a muito estava adormecido, se havia um jeito daquela mulher entrar em estado de Loucura, aquele com certeza era um jeito. Ela não via, mas seus sentidos se aguçaram e uma pequena onda de poder escapou de seu corpo e por milésimos de segundos ela saiu daquele controle, o suficiente para que ela cravasse as unhas nos barcos másculos e puxasse para baixo, trazendo consigo pele, músculo e sangue. Então ele apertou mais o abraço e colou a boca em sua nuca, naquele momento o pode da Loucura a deixou, lagrimas de sangue começaram a escorrer pela face bela. Ele apenas riu alto, mostrando que ela era facilmente dominada. Os braços já totalmente curados, ele continuo a tortura.

A mão esquerda estava fazendo uma fricção no clitóris enquanto a outra mão acariciava os seios, os gemidos agora eram altos e descontrolados, os longos cabelos rubros se prendiam a pele pela transpiração, enquanto a mente lutava para se soltar, mostrando o quanto ela não desistiria. Não, Arawn jamais desistia. Sabia que perderia e já estava perdendo, pois sabia o quão excitada estava, o cheiro e a umidade entre as suas pernas a faziam lembrar a todo instante.

"Nem mesmo seu estado de Loucura a ajudou, foi tão fácil dominá-la até mesmo nesse instante. Fraca, com certeza, isso você deveria se considerar, uma fraca. Tive outros desafios maiores e você ainda não mostrou nada, só falou e ameaçou."

As Lagrimas de sangue continuavam a escorrer pela face branca daquela vampira, mostrando que ele não tinha total controle sobre o corpo feminino, mas aquela era a única demonstração que Arawn ainda lutava, pois até mesmo a mente havia se apagado, de alguma forma ela havia trancado os pensamentos em algum lugar.

"Aha, vou te mostrar realmente o quanto de poder posso exercer sobre ti, nada poderás me esconder. Agora eu ordeno que volte a atenção para mim e tomes consciência completa de seu corpo."

O tom autoritário invadiu os ouvidos da mulher e mesmo que ela lutasse com todas as forças que conhecia, inclusive invocando um feitiço silencioso, nada pode fazer. Arawn soltou um grito de puro êxtase ao sentir os dedos a penetrando com força e rapidez, a respiração ofegante, o sangue pulsando rápido. Ao mesmo tempo em que a mente praguejava.

"Cretino, bastardo. Essa injuria não ficara assim. Nem que tenha que procurá-lo por toda a terra, mares e lagoas eu te encontrarei. Vais me pagar por esta noite, cobrarei juros sobre cada gemido que impõem a mim. Isso eu te prometo, pela lua que banha todo o planeta e pelo sol que despedaça a minha raça, juro por todos os elementos."

A "voz" de Arawn era repleta de ódio, convicção e certeza que cumpriria aquela promessa, custasse o que custasse. Nem que tivesse que ser a ultima coisa que faria na Terra, mas a cumpriria. Como resposta ele se afastou levemente do corpo curvilíneo, ajeitou o membro na entrada molhada e a penetrou com força, fazendo-a sentir quem é que mandava ali. Arawn tentou morder os lábios, mas a única coisa que fez foi gritar de prazer.

- Ahhh! Por favor, continua...

Aquelas palavras saíram dos lábios rubros em tom baixo, enquanto ele parava de se movimentar quando tinha enfiado tudo dentro dela. As mãos continuaram a massagear e apertar os seios.

"Escute como imploras por mim, pedindo que eu continue... Você não quer que eu pare, ao contrario, seu corpo e sua boca pedem mais. Então Arawn será que os elementos aceitarão esse seu juramento e a ajudarão a cumprir-la depois de verem que se entregas completamente? Tolinha, não deverias fazer promessas que jamais cumprirá."

Arawn se calou, não porque estava escondida, mas sim porque não havia nada a ser dito, ela sabia que ele estava certo o que a irritava mais. Ele se impunha a ela, realmente o macho dominando a fêmea. E ela era a caça daquele lobo que caçava apenas por prazer, assim como ela já fizera tantas vezes. Ele a humilhava assim como ela já havia humilhado muitos e muitas vezes.

O corpo masculino se movia rapidamente e com força brutal, as mãos apertavam com força os seios, a boca mordia o ombro e depois lambia, o sangue escorria a cada mordida. Os cabelos rubros agora jogados para frente, a cabeça feminina baixa, as mãos delicadas segurando a murada, enquanto se empinava para sentir ainda mais a penetração e dar livre acesso. Os gritos de prazer apenas saiam dos lábios carnudos, os dele continuavam a morder e a beijar os ombros nus. As mãos soltaram os seios e agora estavam na cintura, trazendo-a com mais força contra o membro. Com toda aquela força Arawn sentia que estava sendo rasgada por dentro, mas aquilo não machucava ao contrario, apenas lhe dava mais prazer. Ela estava entregue, completamente e sua mente já não reclamava.

"Vou deixar você ver a própria perdição, enquanto goza sobre meu pau e grita por mim e recebe o meu gozo dentro de ti. Como uma boa cadelinha faria. Mas não conseguiras virar a cabeça para ver meu rosto."

Então os olhos rubros voltaram a enxergar e aquilo feriu Arawn ainda mais, agora ela podia ver que realmente estava entregue e delirante nas mãos daquele canalha, seu corpo estava quente e pedia por mais, seus lábios implorando mais e seu corpo estremecendo, ela podia ver o membro completamente duro entrando e saindo. Ela sabia que não demoraria mais alguns segundos e gozaria e foi o que aconteceu, com uma ultima estocada ela gozou e muito, enquanto sentia o liquido branco a invadir e inundar se misturando com o próprio gozo. Os dois haviam chegado ao êxtase ao mesmo tempo.

Com aquilo tudo voltou a escurecer, mas desta vez uma escuridão diferente, sentia o corpo languido sendo segurado para que não caísse, era tudo tão lento, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e adormecia.

-----

A luz da lua brilhava perfeitamente, refletida sobre o espelho de águas negras do mar, a brisa era leve e suave, a floresta envolta estava quieta, os sons pareciam desaparecer perante aquela belíssima imagem, uma única amazona a frente de todo o mar, como se o desafiasse. Os cabelos esvoaçantes ao vento, a roupa se mesclava a escuridão e seguiam o mesmo movimento do vento. Ah, se alguém observasse ao longe seria engolido por aquela ilusão, como se a cavaleira fosse um perfeito anjo, envolto pela luz lunar e pelo mar que nem sequer ousava chegar muito perto. O tom dourado aumentava ainda mais aquela ilusão.

Quem se aproximasse veria a face de um anjo, perfeitamente delineada, os olhos de um tom cinza claro que naquela iluminação pareciam prateados, a boca perfeita, os longos cabelos dourados eram levemente encaracolados nas pontas, deixando o quadro ainda mais perfeito, o corpo era perfeitamente delineado por um espartilho justíssimo tomara que caia, os seios fartos estavam comprimidos, a cintura fina, o corpo cuja deusa da luxuria.

A brisa agora estava um pouco mais forte e o mundo não girava, não naquele instante. As ondas agora se tornavam maiores, as águas batiam nas patas daquele magnífico animal, a amazona nem sequer se moveu, continuou a observar a lua e o mar. Então lentamente, a frente daquele ser, o mar começou a se mover, alguém estava saindo das águas salgadas. A luz lunar passou apenas a iluminar aquele ponto do mar. A silueta mostra um homem, nu, com cabelos azuis longos, o peito perfeito, a face meio oculta, mas os olhos azuis intensos com certeza estavam à mostra. As pernas musculosas, o corpo sem pêlo algum, um homem perfeito em sua estrutura, com um ar divino. Saindo das águas, aproximando-se daquela mulher, enquanto ao longe o som de uma voz se fez ouvir, tão delicada, quem olhasse na direção veria uma bela mulher onde um dia ouve as pernas humanas, agora estava à cauda de um peixe.

- Não tens medo daquilo que vês? – A voz grossa, um tom baixo se fazia ouvir no ouvido daquela mulher, que agora sorria de forma irônica, superior, nem um pouco surpresa com aquela cena.

- Não, ao contrario, isto me diverte. – O tom da mulher é baixo, doce, delicado. Ela levou a mão esquerda a face, retirando uma mecha que ousava cair sobre os olhos, um gesto tão meigo quanto ela aparentava ser.

- Mas então cumpro meu dever. – Ele agora estava ao lado daquela amazona, segurou-a pela cintura e a retirou do cavalo. Ela nem sequer conseguiu retrucar aquela frase, ou muito menos ao gesto. – Dana Lafai, minha função é diverti-la. – Então aquele homem aproximou os lábios dos dela, pegou o inferior e o mordiscou, um leve tremor passou pelo corpo delicado daquela mulher.

- E uma transa seria a melhor forma? – Dana estava surpresa por aquele ser saber seu nome, ele parecia um humano, mas para estar em baixo da água só poderia ser um mago. Mas os magos não chegavam tão perto assim de qualquer outro clan que não fosse o dele. Além de sua reação, apenas por uma mordida no lábio.

- Não quero transar contigo. – Ele inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda, sussurrando no ouvido de Dana, as mãos dele continuavam na cintura da mulher. – Quero mais que isso, teu corpo é perfeito, mas outras coisas em ti são melhores. – Ele subiu a mão até os fios que prendiam o espartilho e simplesmente cortou todos os nós, fazendo o espartilho abrir e libertar os seios. – Ah, realmente um corpo perfeito.

- Falas que não queres meu corpo, mas está ai, arrancando minhas roupas e babando por meus seios. – Ironia era pouco, havia uma mistura de sarcasmos e frieza, enquanto a voz continuava baixa e delicada. Ela levou a mão à cintura, suas armas estavam ali, mas não as encontrou.

- A não, suas armas já estão no chão, onde não conseguirá pegá-las. – Ele desceu a cabeça pelo pescoço, respirando forte, aspirando o perfume de jasmim que ela exalava, chegou no colo e então voltou a elevar cabeça, fitando os olhos cinza. – Mas eu não quero seu corpo, apesar de admirá-lo. Prefiro outras coisas suas. – Então aquele ser voltou a morder o lábio inferior daquela mulher, mas desta vez as presas cresceram e ele começou a sugar o sangue adocicado. O corpo jovem enfraqueceu, apesar de serem dois furos pequenos, aquele ser retirava uma quantia enorme de sangue.

Dana tentou lutar e se contorcer, mas não conseguia, ele estava drenando muito rápido todas as suas forças, sua energia vital começava a diminuir. Ela colocou a mão no peito masculino e o afastou com força. O ser então se afastou.

- Por que me afastas minha querida? – Ele perguntou e passou a mão delicadamente pela face feminina. – Não vês? Eu a desejo, muito acima de seu corpo...

- E achas que me entregarei a um desconhecido? – Dana então se afastou, mas aquele ser a segurou pelo braço e a puxou contra si.

- Não há o que possas fazer, agora feche os olhos, relaxe e aproveite. – Ele falou serio enquanto voltava a beijar Dana, ela lutou, mas ele não se movia, como uma estatua, continuava parado, a beijando, sugando seu sangue, drenando as forças da vampira, até que finalmente os olhos dela se fecharam, sua mente começava a adormecer, e então tudo se tornou escuro.

---


	8. Fogo e Agua

A biblioteca estava vazia, quer dizer, nem tanto, mas as pessoas estavam quietas, afastadas, cada uma em uma mesa separada, até mesmo em corredores diferentes. As estantes imensas, cada uma feita de madeira, metal e ouro. Aquela era uma biblioteca até que pequena e não muito formidável, apenas com três andares sem nenhum prédio separado, ou algum corredor externo, apenas aquele prédio imenso, com seu teto em forma de abobada, feita de mármore. Havia lugares entre as estantes, pequenos nichos onde as pessoas se sentariam e leriam seus livros, seus pergaminhos, ou até mesmo um lugar um pouco mais afastado para que grupos se reunissem e conversassem, contanto que não elevassem o tom de voz. Vários transformados magos entravam e saiam pelas portas duplas de madeira e mármore, os humanos também eram bem vindos, mas havia certas sessões que não poderiam acessar, quer dizer, mesmo que acessassem não entenderiam, ou nunca poderiam colocar aqueles conhecimentos em pratica.

Em um daqueles corredores, afastada de todos, com apenas uma lâmpada acima de sua mesa e um pergaminho aberto, ela estava sentada, absorta completamente, era uma historia, não que fosse algum conteúdo cientifico, mas era empolgante... Principalmente porque fora um humano que escrevera e havia poucos exemplares daquele pergaminho. Contava a historia de uma princesa que era salva por seu príncipe das mãos de uma bruxa má. Nada cientifico, apenas romance, alguma leitura diferente, ela costumava sempre pegar os pergaminhos científicos, principalmente aqueles com golpes de lutas, ou com a história de algum país. Tudo era conhecimento, mesmo aquele romance, porque ela sabia que o que acontecia naquela historia jamais aconteceria na vida real. Mas, estava divertido ler, saber como terminaria, e ela já estava chegando ao final.

Uma lufada de ar, a lâmpada se apagou, a luz se desfez, ela continuou parada, com medo de fazer alguma bobagem e acabar destruindo o pergaminho. Respirou fundo e afastou a cadeira com o maior cuidado, sem fazer barulho. Intrigada, da onde estava vindo aquele vento que sentia, então... Um uivo ao longe! Seus olhos se arregalaram, como? Impossível, era fruto de sua imaginação...

Outro uivo, mais forte, mais perto... Terrivelmente mais perto, tentou ver alguma coisa naquele escuro, mas não havia luz nenhuma. Mas ela podia sentir algo se movimentando na escuridão, pois o ar a sua volta estava agitado. Não adiantava o arco, então colocou as mãos na cintura a procura de suas espadas, mas não adiantava muito. Além disso, ali estavam seus pergaminhos, todos arrumados, não poderia bagunçá-los.

Rapidamente alguém puxou a cadeira em que estava sentada, ela se levantou, encostando-se à mesa e derramando o liquido do lampião, sentiu o cheiro forte, praguejou em sua mente. Mas não teve mais tempo de pensar em nada, pois uma luz se acendeu acima da onde estava, ela podia ver alguns vultos, percebia pelos e aqueles olhos brilhantes, eram vários, pelo menos 4, todos eles estavam acima dela, um andar acima, contra a janela, com as cortinas fechadas, apenas aquela luz iluminando-os, eles a fitavam intensamente. Agora ela poderia lutar.

Sacou uma espada, mas sua mão foi golpeada, sentiu a garra rasgar a pele delicada, mas não muito fundo, o suficiente para que ela soltasse a arma. Segurou a própria mão, sentindo a pele pulsar, mesmo que fosse superficial, sangrava um pouco e ardia. Olhou para trás, mas não viu nada, mas sentia o respirar forte de um lobo as suas costas, eles não a deixariam fazer nenhum movimento. Seus olhos se apertaram, um sorriso meigo então surgiu em sua face.

- Não vais conseguir nos enganar jovem.

Não era uma voz normal, era uma mistura de rosnar com língua inteligível, que vinha atrás de si, os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram. Estava com os cabelos negros, que normalmente ficavam presos, agora estavam soltos, as madeixas cacheadas faziam seu rosto parecer o de um anjo, com os olhos cor da noite, contrastando com a pele castanha e os cabelos como o ébano. Estava usando um vestido simples, pronto para se cavalgar, a capa estava na outra poltrona, assim como a fita que prendia seu cabelo.

- Seu sorriso meigo, sua postura não pode esconder a verdadeira personalidade.

As garras a seguraram pelos braços, sentia os pêlos daquele lobisomem, as garras que não apertavam, mas em toque gentil. Tudo dizia que devia fugir todos os seus instintos, tudo! Mas ela não se movia, sabia que morreria se tentasse fugir.

- E o que faz um grupo de lycans em território humano? – Iris finalmente perguntou, falando baixo, sussurrando, a voz delicada, sem demonstrar o quanto assustava estava. Poucas vezes encontrara com lobisomens, ela sabia lidar com vampiros, de todos os tipos, mas lobisomens, não era sua especialidade.

- Viemos para te ver, não está obvio? – Aquela voz vinda atrás de Iris, daquele que a segurava, as garras subiram pelo antebraço da garota, de forma suave, mesmo para um "monstro".

- Me ver? – Iris estava confusa e desta vez não havia como esconder, os vultos que estavam acima apenas observavam e deixavam que a luz os iluminasse pouco. Se livrou daquelas garras com um puxão, mesmo que ela não conhecesse lobisomens, ela não se entregaria tão facilmente. Naquele movimento brusco o liquido que já havia derramado se espalhou ainda mais, aquilo a irritou, porque também os vários rolos caíram e rolaram, alguns foram ao chão. Sentiu uma dor aguda nos braços, olhou para eles, havia a marca das unhas daquele ser. – Hunf, se me queriam ver bastava marcar horário. – Comentou áspera.

- Não seja rude Iris... – O Lycan falou e tocou o braço de Iris, fazendo-o sarar. A garota virou a face e se assustou, pois em vez de uma face humana que via, era quase o focinho de um lobo, o nariz achatado, a pele com pelos negros, pequenos, mas ainda assim pelos, os olhos mais abertos e brilhavam, quase gritou, mas ele tampou sua boca com uma de suas garras. – Calma garota. – Ele falou. A outra garra a abraçou pela cintura com delicadeza. – Não quero lhe machucar. - Ele retirou a mão da boca de Iris. – Sou Aioria.

Ela não acreditava, não podia, nenhum lobisomem era tão bonzinho com uma humana, mas ficou calada. O que ele pretendia? Ou melhor, o que eles pretendiam? Lentamente a garra em sua cintura começou a se mover em direção a seus seios, se encaixando logo abaixo do esquerdo. A outra garra estava rasgando o vestido.

- Não! – Ela gritou e novamente tentou se soltar, agora entendia o que ele queria. Ele queria seu corpo... Mas as garras agora se tornaram mais fortes. – Solte-me! – Ela ordenou.

- Pare de resistir... Não há volta... – Ele suspirou, enquanto aproximava o focinho do pescoço delicado. – Não há como escapar, não quero ser obrigado a machucá-la. – O vestido caiu ao chão, aos pedaços, apenas com uma garra ele havia lhe tirado o vestido, enquanto a outra a mantinha cativa. Ainda estava usando os culotes e a calça de montaria. Mas seus seios estavam expostos, ela levantou a cabeça. O outro grupo a fitava, agora a malicia brilhava naqueles pares de olhos brilhantes. Seu rosto ficou em chamas. – Não se preocupe com eles... Eles só observarão.

- Isso é vergonhoso. – Iris sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça, deixando que os cachos negros encobrissem a face delicada. – Acabe logo com isso.

Uma das garras se fechou sob o seio e começou a acariciá-lo, Iris podia sentir o corpo começar a reagir e lentamente seu mamilo se endurecer. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, como ela podia sentir prazer em tudo aquilo? A outra garra afastou as madeixas que encobriam o pescoço delgado. Ela sentia a respiração daquele ser a muito tempo e agora podia sentir a língua lhe tocar o pescoço, mais áspera que o de um humano, mas mais quente também e a trilha de saliva que deixava ao esfriar a fazia ter uma atenção maior aquela caricia. Gemeu baixo. Levou a mão a boca, assustada consigo mesma.

Ele estava sendo gentil, mesmo com aquelas garras, com aquelas presas ele não a machucava e a tratava com carinho. As caricias continuaram e seu sangue começou a correr mais rápido, mordia o lábio inferior com força, já sentindo o gosto de sangue, apenas para que não soltasse nenhum gemido.

Uma das garras acaricou seus cabelos e então ele puxou com força para trás a fazendo gritar de dor. Ele empurrou o corpo jovem contra a mesa, fazendo o resto dos pergaminhos caírem no chão. Aioria havia mudado! Ela tentou se livrar, mas aquilo apenas a machucava, a garra em sua cintura se prendia na carne. Era mentira o que ele havia dito, pois agora ela estava machucada, ferida, seu sangue começava a escorrer.

- Olhe bem Iris... – Aioria puxou novamente os cabelos negros. – Veja a bagunça, seu amado mundo meticuloso se desfez... – Ele rasgou a calça dela, as unhas então se contraíram e ele acariciou a nadega direita, deslizando para baixo, abrindo suavemente a perna da garota. – Observe seu mundinho precioso se desfazer novamente...

Ele então afastou os grandes lábios, acariciando o clitóris, enquanto os vultos que antes estavam parados começassem a se mover e poucos segundos depois o cheiro de fumaça. Ela se contorceu, mas ele era forte, ela não conseguiria se soltar e seu corpo quase não a obedecia, pois apesar dele ter ficado mais brusco ainda assim aquelas caricias eram quentes e quase a levavam a loucura.

- Pare! – Ordenou com a voz forte, então ele a penetrou com um dedo, ela fechou os olhos com força, pois sentiu uma onda de prazer intensa, balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que fez doer a raiz de seus cabelos, pois Aioria ainda os segurava. – Pare... – Ela pediu dessa vez e então ele começou a mover o dedo lentamente, voltando a ser delicado.

Escutou gritos ao longe, mas ela estava muito ao fundo e sabia que ninguém conseguiria chegar até ali, o calor do fogo aumentava, fazendo a pele ficar mais escorregadia, ela começou a ofegar, tanto pela masturbação que o lycan lhe impunha quanto pela fumaça e o calor. O ar ficava rarefeito.

Sentiu a língua dele em suas costas, beijando seu ombro, lambendo os pequenos pontos da coluna, aquilo era um delírio, porque a sensação de frio era instantânea e ela queria sentir aquilo, mas acima de tudo, queria que aquela tortura terminasse.

- Veja seus preciosos livros pegando fogo...

Aioria falou e rapidamente a penetrou, com força tocando o fundo, ela gritou de prazer. As lagrimas começaram a escorrer, mas vaporizavam depois de alguns segundos, pois o local estava muito quente, a madeira ao redor pegava fogo, os pergaminhos que haviam caídos também pegavam.

Aioria começou a se mover rapidamente, não a deixando raciocinar direito, pois toda aquela cena a magoava e ao mesmo tempo a excitava mais. Uma mistura perigosa, quase nem se lembrava mais de quem a estava penetrando, apenas queria mais, sentir aquele membro enorme dentro de si. A agonia de quase chegar ao clímax, enquanto a mesa em que estavam começava a pegar fogo, ele a puxou contra si, a deixando de pé, agora ela podia ver aqueles 4 vultos a frente deles, do outro lado da mesa, seus sorrisos maliciosos, enquanto ela gemia de prazer a cada estocada de Aioria. Se segurou nos braços peludos, uma das garras estava em seu seio e a outra acariciava seu clitóris. Tudo, todos os seus pontos estavam sendo estimulados. Aioria riu baixo, como se tivesse lido aquele pensamento.

Ela fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto as estocadas agora estavam bem fortes, ela podia ver toda a biblioteca pegando fogo. Seu corpo finalmente chegou no clímax e um grito de puro prazer escapou dos lábios carnudos, Aioria ainda demorou mais algumas estocadas antes de gozar dentro dela.

- Boa menina, agora durma...

Iris fechou os olhos, com uma ultima cena na mente, a estante de livros em chamas e com o som dos gritos de seus pais em seu ouvido. Adormeceu.

***

A lua tão bela mostrava-se imponente contra o céu, desafiando as estrelas e suas constelações. Com seu brilho incandescente fazendo as poucas estrelas ao seu redor apagar e sua luz refletida sobre a água azul escura daquele rio imenso. Com suas margens uma densa e vasta floresta, nem mesmo o vento ousava contradizer a bela e imponente Lua. Um ser ousava desafiar a quietude do lugar, enquanto seus passos eram suaves, mas mesmo assim o barulho de galhos quebrados ressoavam.

Ao chegar a margem daquele Rio a garota ergueu as mãos aos céus fazendo um prece silenciosa aos Deuses e aos Espíritos, pedindo proteção. Ela precisaria de muita proteção, porque o que pretendia fazer era considerado de extremo risco. Apenas os mais velhos sabiam fazer um feitiço como aquele sem se machucarem.

Então se ajoelhou, coletando um pouco de terra úmida, levando as mãos sujas até a testa, para depois lavar as mãos no rio, em seguida levando a água até a face, lavando-a. As palavras saiam fluidas por sua boca, baixas como uma canção. O brilho lunar pareceu aumentar e então ela entrou no rio, deixando que a água lhe banhar, mergulhou e depois voltou à superfície. Já sentindo a energia em seu sangue, aquela estranha sensação de poder, de paz, saiu da água e encostou a mão em uma imensa arvore, com séculos de existência e pode sentir a energia fluindo da arvore para seu corpo.

Caiu no chão exausta, cansada, mantendo a energia concentrada dentro de si, era muito forte, mas tinha que resistir ao impulso de descarregar toda aquela energia. Deitou no chão fitando a Lua, enquanto abria os braços. Respirando com certa dificuldade, mas com a mente livre de qualquer pensamento. Sentiu que sua alma começava a se desprender, podia ver agora parte daquele rio e de sua floresta, enquanto cada vez a imagem da Lua se tornava maior. Já conseguia ver os buracos em sua superfície.

Elevava-se cada vez, então se virou e pode ver toda a extensão da floresta, o rio sumindo entre as montanhas. Juntou as mãos e fez uma pequena bola de energia tão branca quanto a luz da Lua. Ela podia escutar o sussurro dos espíritos, sentir o vento passar por si e lhe envolver. Até podia escutar as risadas baixas dos seres invisíveis. Mas aquilo era apenas para lhe fazer desistir, continuou juntando aquela energia na bola que fazia. Quando já estava em tamanho médio ela a soltou contra o Rio, mas seu espírito também começou a cair. Havia uma urgência em voltar a se elevar, mas não conseguia, não tinha energias, sentia que elas estavam sendo sugadas. Quando a bola atingiu a água ela atingiu o próprio corpo. A onda de água faria seu corpo ser levado pelas águas e com certeza ela se afogaria. Uma dor incomensurável estava por todo seu corpo, sentia os ossos quebrados, ela estava imóvel, enquanto a onda se aproximava. Tudo aquilo em poucos segundos, respirou fundo, se fosse aquele seu final aceitaria.

Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a água arrastar seu corpo para dentro do Rio, mas lentamente a água parecia não envolvê-la para a morte, mas sim trazer seu corpo de volta a margem com delicadeza, sabia que aquilo era uma espécie de ritual, alguém estava controlando aquela água, ela sentia a energia pulsando, podia ver os pequenos pontos de luz. Seu corpo foi depositado na margem do rio.

Estava sem energia, todo seu corpo doía, seus músculos latejavam, sua cabeça parecia estar se partindo, seus olhos não focavam direito, ainda mais com a pouco luz. A lua parecia ter parado de brilhar, mas ela pode sentir aquele vulto, podia sentir pessoas se movimentando e ela também sabia que só os estava sentindo porque eles deixavam.

Então um dos vultos se aproximou, usando uma capa branca, com uma aura esbranquiçada ao seu redor, fazendo ela perceber que ele era um dos espíritos daquela floresta, tão antigo quanto o próprio mundo, em sua mão uma harpa.

- Ao buscar o poder é necessário abrir mão daqueles já conhece.

A voz era masculina, com seus cabelos azuis ondulando conforme a brisa suave que os envolvia, aquele ser olhava para a mulher de cabelos prateados com superioridade.

- Sua vontade de crescer a torna digna de seus poderes, mas seus pecados a dominam quando não consegue atingir o que desejas.

Aquele ser começou a tocar uma melodia, pequenas pétalas de flores começaram a aparecer e a cair sobre o corpo cansado. Ela podia ver perfeitamente o desenho formado de um rosto feminino naquelas pétalas.

- Cresça antes de tentar se elevar novamente.

E delicadas lagrimas começaram a cair daquele desenho formado e então os olhos azuis turquesa começaram a se fechar, pesados, sonolentos. E a ultima imagem que viu, foi a do ser e a de uma mulher, presa ao chão por pedras, enquanto ele tocava aquela bela melodia para a mulher.

___

OK... ok... Depois me matem ok? Mas atualizei mais rápido dessa vez xD

**Aredhel Atreides****: **Bom concordo, sexo selvagem nem sempre é bom... Mas é muito bom fazer os personagens sofrerem xD eu avisei ainda... você que deixaram xD

**Danda:** Bom, para mim também é confuso, essa questão de historia é bem relativo saca? Quis dizer que cristo não existe, que o cristianismo nunca foi pra frente e tals e o que imperava na época eram os deuses. Não se esqueça que mesmo naquela época existia Roma, castelo, só não sei se existia feudos como a gente conhece da época medieval... Mas eu misturei um pouco de cada. Respondido a sua pergunta? ^^

**Kitana-Sama****:** Relaxa em relação as reviews, me acostumei a não ter muitas, acho que ninguém gosta de ver os personagens sofrendo. XD e sou muito boa nisso. ^^ Hum e já está ai a sua personagem, não sei se fui muito misericordiosa não heim xD

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus****:** Atualizei de novo. E mais rápido que os últimos heim, foi o que? Só seis meses? Ou menos... ^^ No próximo coloco nossos dourados em ação e também as personagens que faltam, falta só duas para aparecer, isso se eu fiz as contas certas kkkkkkkkkkk

**Pure-Petit Cat****: **Era para ser o Kiki O.o será que não descrevi bem? XD Mas el não está com a personalidade dele, mas foi a única criança que eu lembrei que tinha na serie então... Foi ele mesmo xD Mas relaxa, vai aparecer coisa pior. Parabéns pelo filho(a) ^^ mais uma pra gostar de saint seiya né? XD

Bom, o capitulo ficou curto só duas personagens aparecem, mas melhor eu postar, senão demoro mais um ano para postar xD


	9. Noite interminavel

As luzes daquela cidade chegavam a amenizar o brilho das próprias estrelas, com suas ruas bem iluminadas, com os guardas andando por cada viela, com sua reputação impecável... Seus canais de águas límpidas, o sistema de esgotos funciona perfeitamente, tão avançado, tão bela... Muitos diziam que ali era o paraíso dos humanos, principalmente para aqueles que estavam apaixonados, tantas histórias, tantas musicas, tantas lendas e tudo por aquela cidade conhecida como Veneza e mesmo naquela hora, quando a luz estava em seu ápice, indicando ser meia noite, havia casais passeando pelos canais e havia musica no ar e havia festas acontecendo e não havia roubos, assaltos ou qualquer outro crime que pudesse fazer aquelas pessoas perderem seus sonos, afinal aquela cidade era uma das mais seguras de todo reino humano.

Em uma das áreas mais nobres da cidade uma mansão se erguia imensa, com suas estatuas de leões de 3 metros se erguendo contra o céu, como guardas a observar quem se aproximava, com seu portão ricamente entalhado, com o outro e prata reluzindo sobre a luz as luminárias, seu caminho de mármore perfeitamente cortado, com arvores pequenas ao redor, indicando o jardim interno da frente, com sua porta que era aberta no meio, divida em outras duas menores, com a imagem de um jardim tão lindo quanto aquele que estava a sua frente. A mansão Bertolucci agora abrigando centenas de pessoas tão ricas e tão poderosas quanto a própria família que era dona. Com sua festa tão esperada, simplesmente ninguém havia recusado o convite.

O barão Carlo sorria e dançava com suas convidadas, enquanto se unia a rodas de conversas, rindo e até mesmo diriam que ele se divertia e mesmo assim não se via em lugar algum a sua jovem protegida, era como um fantasma naquela mansão imensa, os rumores sobre sua existência eram tão poderosos quanto a verdade. E talvez aquela fosse a festa para mostrá-la ao mundo e ainda assim sequer sua sombra era vista.

Pela porta dos fundos um vulto oculto entre as sombras se distanciava da mansão, com sua capa encobrindo todo seu corpo e andando com cuidado para não ser descoberta, a garota se aproximou de um dos gondoleiros, entregando uma moeda de ouro. Assim, dentro de poucos minutos a mansão Bertolucci havia sumido ao longe e ela se aproximava do cais.

- Obrigada.

A garota agradeceu ao gondoleiro e o observou se afastar, então deu as costas aquele canal e caminhou até uma das beiradas mais afastadas daquele ponto do cais, retirou de dentro da capa um livro, não muito grande ou pesado. A luz da lua a iluminou delicadamente, enquanto seu capuz caia para traz, revelando os cabelos negros levemente cacheados, seus olhos de um azul profundo, como as águas daquele mar, com sua face fina, seu nariz arrebitado, os lábios carnudos com um tom róseo que daria inveja a muita mulheres...

Abriu o livro, já o conhecia de cor, sabia cada fala, cada gravura e mesmo assim ainda insistia em ler novamente, sempre a luz daquela lua tão bela, tão imensa, pois como diriam alguns aquela era a lua dos amantes... Suspirou, pois sua vida não era um conto de fadas, não havia um príncipe para salvá-la, não havia um amor profundo capaz de transcender dimensões... E como ela ansiava por aquilo, apesar de não procurar realmente, mas apenas ansiava... Aquele sentimento tão bem escondido, assim não faria seu amado tutor triste. Fechou os olhos.

- Algum dia viverei uma aventura...

Aquelas palavras foram sussurradas ao vento, tão sem propósito, mas com uma conotação tão antiga quanto a própria vida, a certeza, o anseio, a voz da alma... Alguns segundos depois, como se o vento escutasse suas palavras, sua prece, ela pode sentir um arrepio na espinha, como se alguém a observasse, por isso abriu os olhos e se ergueu, fechando o livro e com calma se virou, querendo saber o porque daquele comichão, daquela certeza de que algo estava prestes a acontecer...

E ao longe, abaixo de uma das pilastras de iluminação ela pode ver alguém em pé, encoberto por uma armadura tão negra quanto à própria noite, que ao invés de reluzir de forma prateada a luz da lua, ou de forma dourada a luz das velas, ela reluzia em tom roxo escuro. E Lunne soube que aquele ser a estava fitando e de alguma forma sabia que ele havia escutado suas palavras, deu um passo para traz, seu coração se apertou, o medo invadiu seu corpo e em resposta aquilo ela pode ver duas asas se abrindo as costas daquele ser, tão negras quanto a armadura.

Aquele ser começou a caminhar em direção a garota, que agora se mantinha estática, com a boca seca e a respiração alterada, não entendendo o porque de estar daquela forma,porque não gritar e pedir socorro, estava na cara que aquele ser não era uma dos guardas, não quando seus cabelos pequenos de um tom dourado a cegavam, ou quando ousava fitar aqueles olhos vermelhos ela tremia. E então sentiu a mão sobre a própria face, um toque gélido, como a própria morte teria e mesmo assim enviava por todo seu ser uma onda de choque quente.

- Lunne...

Seu nome sendo chamado por aquele homem, que agora lhe lembrava os príncipes de suas histórias, foi o suficiente para fazer um gemido escapar de seus lábios e ela então deu um passo à frente se entregando aqueles braços metálicos e ela pode sentir as asas negras se fechando ao redor dela, escondeu a face no peitoral da armadura, enquanto escutava ao longe um barulho estranho, suas mãos já não mais seguravam o livro. Ela não mais precisava das historias, de livros, pois havia encontrado aquele que a completava... E a risada dele ecoou tão alta, tão irônica que a magoou.

- Não se preocupe... Tua viagem começara pequena... Mas não será comigo...

E então ele pegou a face delicada como um homem toma uma mulher e a beijou, tão intensamente que parecia que o corpo de Lunne se desfaria, aquela ânsia aumentava e apenas pelo simples toque daqueles lábios frios.

- Sou Radamanthys, guerreiro da estrela de Wyvern.

Ele se apresentou assim que o beijo terminou e antes que ela pudesse responder sentiu a consciência apagando, deixando apenas a imagem vivida daquela face tão irônica gravada em sua memória.

* * *

A festa acabara de começar em meio aquele castelo imenso, totalmente decorado com as cores de seu lord, com seu jeito imponente e estranhamente delicado. Anjou era envolto a fofocas sobre sua filha tão prepotente e ainda assim uma transformada e ainda assim com seu pai a tratando como uma puro sangue, pois agora a garota se casaria com um dos grandes lordes que aceitara tanto o pagamento quanto o casamento.

O caminho que levava ao castelo era suntuoso, com uma floresta tão densa quanto o chumbo protegendo aquelas terras, sem a necessidade real de guardas, com poucos humanos vivendo ali e ainda assim era uma bela floresta, tão antiga quanto a própria terra e o som de vozes pode ser escutada ao longe, perto do riacho de águas límpidas.

- COMO PODE FAZER ISSO? - Uma voz feminina soou mais alta, carregada de raiva.

- Eu faço o que bem entender... Não se esqueça, foi você quem nunca me quis...

Aquele vampiro fitou a mulher a sua frente, com frieza e seriedade, após tantos anos ao lado de sua pupila e sendo rejeitado inúmeras vezes resolvera seguir em frente. Decidido a mostrar aquela mulher que não precisava dela, que ela era apenas uma transformada e ainda assim, ali estava ela demonstrando um sentimento que jurava jamais sentir. Com sua expressão repleta de raiva, com seus olhos tão repletos de ódio.

- Assim, eu fiz o que foi melhor pra mim... Assim, eu me casarei com Calist e me tornarei um dos lord mais poderosos.

A mulher não podia acreditar que ele realmente havia feito aquilo, praticamente havia se vendido, então deu as costas aquele homem e correu para longe dele. Seguindo o riacho, com a super velocidade dos vampiros, assim a distancia que tomou daquele ser foi imensa.

- Patético...

Videl resmungou enquanto continuava a se distanciar de toda aquela palhaçada, depois de tantos anos convivendo com Vlad, nunca achara que ele fosse capaz de algo tão estúpido quanto aquilo, não sabia se estava com raiva ou com ciúmes, mas aquela atitude de seu mestre era tão estúpida.

Finalmente parou, olhou para traz, Vlad não a havia seguido, suspirou e fechou os olhos, ao voltar abri-los observou a floresta ao redor, mesmo com a pouca luminosidade as coisas eram claras como dia, podia ver as cacas decadentes daquelas arvores imensas, podia escutar o piar das corujas ao longe, o andar daqueles ratos que caçavam a noite... Sorriu satisfeita, simplesmente parar e prestar atenção as coisas fazia seu coração se acalmar. Afinal, a noite estava em suas veias.

- E ainda assim parece que não se conformou naquilo em que foste transformada...

Uma voz profunda falou, imediatamente colocando Videl em posição de defesa, levando as mãos à espada, não eram atos instintivos, seus próprios sentidos foram aguçados ainda mais, sua visão agora começava a enxergar mais longe e ainda assim ela não via, seus ouvidos escutavam o farfalhar do vento nas folhas mais altas das arvores, mas não escutava a respiração de ninguém, mas ainda assim seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que havia alguma coisa ao redor.

- Afinal nem sequer aceitou aquele que a transformou.

Novamente aquela voz ressoava, tão cheia de vida, cheia de algo que Videl perdera a muito tempo, mesmo com sua história, mesmo grata ao seu mestre, aquela voz lhe fazia lembrar das manhãs correndo aos campos, o cheiro do orvalho fresco. Todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram e ela estremeceu e ao abrir a boca para falar algo, descobriu que não tinha nada a dizer.

- Veja como ainda lembras de como é ser viva, como é sentir o sangue correndo por suas veias.

Então Videl sentiu algo tocar a própria pele, mesmo por baixo de suas vestes, era como se estivesse completamente nua, sentiu um calor se espalhar por cada célula e seus joelhos cederam, ignorando cada alarme disparado por seu cérebro, suas mãos soltaram o cabo da espada e um gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto sentia o ar gélido da noite entrar e cortar seus pulmões.

- Vamos lá Videl... Esqueça esses alarmes, entregue-se a esta sensação... Deixe que o sangue corra novamente, tão quente quanto antes.

A mulher não mais resistiu e o corpo caiu por completo no chão, pode sentir e se arrepiar com o contato gélido da grama sobre a pele quente, sentindo o toque dos tecidos de uma forma ainda mais delicada que antes, não que eles não pudessem sentir nada, era simplesmente que agora tudo havia se amplificado, ela cravou as unhas no solo, sentindo a grama, tão diferente e então se lembrou da sensação completamente oposta de quando havia sido transformada em vampiro.

- Deixe seu coração bater mais rápido...

Então ela pode sentir o toque gentil em seus cabelos e ela fechou os olhos, o carinho daquele gesto era pacifico e Videl fechou os olhos, escutando as batidas do próprio coração, como ela pudera não sentir falta daquilo? Apesar de todos os males que havia acontecido em sua vida ela sempre secretamente ansiara por voltar a tê-la, ainda mais agora com seus conhecimentos...

- Ahhh...

Videl gemeu baixo sentindo a nostalgia daquelas sensações.

- Não se preocupe, descanse agora... Durma, eu estarei aqui...

De quem era aquela voz? De quem era aqueles toques tão gentis? Ela não sabia e apesar de querer abrir os olhos para poder fitá-lo não o fez, apenas sorrio satisfeita e grata, sentindo o sono chegar.

* * *

Então de repente tudo se acendeu e elas acordaram, todos ao mesmo tempo e cada uma delas puderam sentir o tecido delicado tocando seus corpos nus, sentir o conforto daquele colchão, ver a fina seda que caia sobre suas camas e escutar a respiração de varias outras pessoas, cada uma com suas tentativas de se levantar completamente anuladas, o ódio despertada pelas lembranças da noite anterior, outras sentindo-se mais livres e poucos mais calma. Se ouve gritos nenhuma delas escutou, mas era certeza que muitas estavam gritando, querendo se soltar e só depois de vários minutos, provavelmente horas, onde todos haviam se acalmado é que elas puderam se erguer e sair de suas camas, sentir o frio do mármore negro aos seus pés e que elas puderam ao olhar ao redor e ver que não estavam sozinhas que havia ainda mais 11 além de si mesmas... Se houve ataques? Não, apesar de muitos instintos falaram mais alto, ainda assim ninguém atacou ninguém, simplesmente parecia que todas haviam entendido que estavam na mesma situação, aquelas que eram humanas então se uniram as magas, vampiros e lobisomem se mantiveram em cantos distintos daquele salão oval, com 12 camas exatamente igual, feitas de mogno escuro, com seda branca cobrindo a cama e apenas uma única porta a qual todas pareciam ter concordado silenciosamente em não abrir, talvez para algumas o constrangimento de estarem nuas em frente umas as outras mantivesse o silencio imperando.

Então a porta se abriu e ninguém entrou no quarto, o ímpeto das lideres foi tomar a direção então foram as primeiras a ver o segundo quarto, na verdade um closet, com roupas para cada mulher, com seus estilos diferentes e seus gostos tão distintos, mas ainda não havia armas, mesmo que cada uma ali pudesse pensar em como usar aqueles tecidos como armas. Quando finalmente todas estavam vestidas puderam escutar pela primeira o som de uma voz.

- Agora que estão vestidas por favor saiam pela segunda porta no quarto principal.

Aquela voz ressou pelo closet fazendo o sangue daqueles que tiveram a noite tumultuada ferver e imediatamente aquilo os olhos de Arawn, Kanabi e Elizabeth se tornaram vermelhos o poder que circulava aquelas três era realmente grandioso, movidas pela raiva, pelo ódio e pela vergonha.

- Você vão atacar o ar?

Kalieena comentou meio sarcásticas, Arawn abriu a boca para responder, mas se calou novamente.

- Vocês magos acham que são os únicos que conseguem dobrar os elementos. – Kanabi respondeu.

As humanas foram as primeiras a saírem do closet, afinal de contas não estavam interessadas em brigas particulares, além do mais a curiosidade falava mais alto, veja bem cada uma podia voltar e começar a debater, mas não conseguiriam enfrentar de igual para igual aquelas pessoas cheias de poderes sobrenaturais.

Calist, Videl e Dana saíram logo após sendo seguidas por Alena e Helena, ficando apenas as 4 dentro do closet.

Kourin não sairia do lado de sua mestra por nada, além do mais nenhuma delas recuaria tão cedo. Mas então uma risada ecoou, irônica, fria, Arawn que ria.

- Quer saber? Isto é estupidez, por mais idiotas que cada uma de nós seja, seguindo nossos instintos para atacar umas as outras, parece que estamos no mesmo barco, então, minhas, caras lobas, se quiserem partir para cima venham, eu não vou me defender. Sinceramente eu prefiro guardar as minhas forças para aquele que me trouxe aqui.

Então a vampira deu as costas e saio do closet.

- Nós também Kourin, melhor mantermos a guarda alta, apesar das palavras daquela ali, continua sendo uma sangue suga.

Kourin assentiu com a cabeça e as duas saíram do closet.

- Afinal é aqui que vou descobrir tudo? – Kalieena se perguntou em tom de voz baixo, mais prestando atenção a si mesma que as outras, então sorrio de canto e saio do closet, indo para a tal porta que a voz havia comentado.

* * *

Considerações:

A personagem sem nome era a Helena, desculpe não ter colocado o nome dela.

Por favor, considerar que a Kalieena também adormeceu depois que bebeu da taça.

Bom mais um capitulo on, o próximo sai daqui a uns 15 dias, vou me esforçar com essa fic, vai começar a ficar muito interessante a partir de agora, vou tentar dar atenção igual a todas as personagens, mas vai ser meio difícil, principalmente que estão todas juntas...

Ah preciso de uma beta reader xD se alguem se interessa manda pm ^^


	10. O salão

E o que estava acontecendo, afinal? Porque ao passar por aquela porta elas não sabiam mais como se sentiam, mesmo com suas personalidades fortes e distintas o medo aflorou de tal forma que era muito difícil de controlar.

Kourin, por mais que tentasse não tremer e se encolher, o fez, seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que viam sua mente ainda vivia a noite trágica, seu corpo ainda podia sentir aquelas mordidas e... Ela estreme e um gemido de dor escapa, e quando sentiu o toque de alguem ela até mesmo deu um pequeno pulinho, mas ao ver que era uma das companheiras sorrio nervosa.

Lunne sorriu de canto, não que estivesse com menos medo, mas apenas a lembrança de Radamanthys a fazia se sentir mais segura, mesmo na presença daqueles seres, mas se preocupou ao escutar o gemido de Kourin, ao que indicava nem todas tiveram uma "passagem" agradável por assim dizer, a abraçou, tentando protegê-la, como se isso fosse realmente possível, pelo menos não diante daquela cena.

Iris deu um passo para trás involuntariamente, mas seus olhos percorreram cada canto daquele salão e viu que não havia apenas seres negros ali e aquilo acalmou de certa forma seu coração... Mesmo que em sua mente a cena com Aioria ainda estivesse bem vivida, não fora ruim, só fora dolorido, havia a magoado, principalmente saber que podia sentir um prazer tão intenso em meio ao caos. Viu então Kourin e Lunne se aproximou mais das duas, afinal nunca era demais ficaram unidas, afina, as pessoas que eram iguais a elas... Isto é, humanos.

- Mas como?

As três humanas puderam escutar aquela voz tão altiva e pararam para ver as três vampiras entrando no novo salão. Calist havia ficado estática, simplesmente não podia acreditar no que via, era ainda mais fantasiosa aquela cena do que acordar ao lado de 12 mulheres, não apenas isso, doze pessoas com raças distintas.

- Eu... - A voz de Calist simplesmente falhava.

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante. – Dana comentou.

Sim, Dana, conhecia algumas daquelas pessoas, não podia afirmar que conhecia todas elas, mas era inacreditável que estavam todos ali, na mesma sala e de forma tão bizarra que não se atacavam, além de não haver nenhum indicio no lugar que houvera alguma briga anterior.

- Como? – Dana perguntou e sim, ela podia se dirigir aqueles seres, diferentes da maioria que ali estava. Afinal ela era uma puro-sangue e por mais que a noite anterior ainda estivesse em sua memória ela não se deixaria abater.

Videl sequer podia dizer uma palavra, ela conhecia bem as regras imposta, inclusive para ela, uma transformada e também o que ela podia dizer? Nada, não conhecia aquelas pessoas, talvez se houvesse algum dialogo e ela escutasse algum nome poderia se lembrar de alguma conversa de seu tutor... Quer dizer, antigo tutor.

Então, por fim, Alena e Helena ultrapassaram aquela porta e sorriram, talvez agora pudessem entender o que estava realmente acontecendo, as duas não precisaram trocar uma palavra para saberem que seriam aliadas e, então, as duas se aproximaram das humanas, afinal, era parte do que eram; a proteção dos mais fracos e aquelas três humanas não poderiam se defender, não contra aqueles seres frente delas.

- Tudo será esclarecido afinal?

Alena perguntou e se lembrou do garotinho que havia a atacado e estremeceu se todos fossem iguais então as duas teriam problemas em manter as humanas seguras, mas tinha certeza que Helena estaria junto dela.

- Parece que sim... - Helena concordou e então se virou para Kourin. – Acalme-se, nada vai lhe acontecer...

Kourin escutou aquelas palavras e sorriu para Helena e para as garotas que estavam ao seu redor, não que ela quisesse parecer fraca, mas, simplesmente, estava fraca, afinal, seus sonhos e seu corpo haviam sidos violados.

Foi então que Arawn passou por aquela porta e praticamente não houve como conter o que se seguiu; a garota imediatamente avançou contra um daqueles seres, sem nem ao menos olhar ao redor, sem nem ver os outros e poderia ter pagado caro pela ousadia não fosse que apenas aquele a quem ela atacou também revidasse. Os outros ficaram apenas olhando.

- Você! – Arawn falou enquanto seu punho era parado pela mão daquele ser. – Resolveu me enfrentar, é?

- Olha quem fala! – Finalmente um deles falou e tentou atacar com a mão que estava livre, mas Arawn também segurou o punho do ser. – Uma criança ainda!

- É, mas a criança aqui já destruiu metade do seu exército! – Então ela impulsionou o corpo para frente e depois para traz, se livrando das mãos dele, os olhos completamente vermelhos, enquanto as presas estavam bem à mostra.

- Foram baixas necessárias, eram meros transformados aqueles lá... – Era uma voz masculina que falava; tão poderosa, tão altiva, uma voz que combinava perfeitamente com o corpo que a tinha.

- Patético! – Arawn novamente avançou, só que dessa vez de seus lábios carnudos era dito um encantamento simples, que qualquer vampiro poderia usar se tivesse o mínimo de habilidade mágica. – Você e seu exército! Eu nunca vou me jurar fidelidade a ti!

- Eu farei com que se ajoelhe, Arawn! – Aquele homem falou, os fios azulados de seus cabelos se movimentavam assim como seu corpo se posicionava para receber o ataque de sua inimiga e da ponta de sua unha um brilho começava a aparecer.

Então, quando ela estava prestes a acertar seu adversário, o corpo feminino parou e a corrente de ar que havia se formado ao seu redor simplesmente se disperso; assim como ele também parou seu golpe, já não havia mais indicio de brilho algum. Todos eles olharam ao redor para era o que havia acontecido. Menos Arawn que continuava parada e havia abaixado a cabeça.

Nesse meio tempo Kanabi e Elizabeth haviam entrado no recito, podendo ver doze homens sentados em uma mesa retangular coberta por uma toalha branca simples, com mais doze cadeiras a frente, como se fosse um convite para que elas também se sentassem... Elizabeth sorriu também e comentou com sua companheira.

- Não precisamos nos preocupar mais Kanabi, pois temos quatro de nossos anciões aqui.

Elizabeth era uma puro-sangue, alguem que lideraria sua matilha quando seu pai morresse, ela era sua sucessora e por isso conhecia cada um de seus lideres, inclusive aquele que devia jurar lealdade e esta pessoa ainda estava ali.

- Olhe como eles brigam entre si, são coisas que não devemos fazer jamais. - Elizabeth voltou a comentar enquanto apontava para Arawn e seu próprio Ancião.

- E ainda tem a capacidade de chamar, nós, os Werewolf de animais... – Kanabi comentou sarcástica.

Então quando os dois pararam Elizabeth andou até a cadeira que ficava a frente de seu Ancião, fez uma reverencia perfeita, além de manter os olhos levemente abaixados.

- Muito bem jovem. – Ele falou e então apontou a cadeira a sua frente. – Sente-se e junte-se a nós para assistirmos o espetáculo.

- Muito obrigada. – Elizabeth se sentou e o observou finalmente, percebendo que na face masculina não havia nenhuma ruga e como era tão parecido com o outro que estava ao seu lado, com certeza eram gêmeos. – Sou Lady Elizabeth Diskwee, do clã da floresta do norte e aquela. – Então apontou para Kanabi que havia ficado alguns passos atrás, afinal ela era uma transformada e precisava de permissão para se aproximar de pessoas tão importantes. – Aquela é minha fiel companheira, apesar de ser uma transformada se mostrou valorosa em muitas batalhas.

Ah sim, Elizabeth tinha orgulho de sua aliada, Kanabi, quantas vezes só havia ficado as duas em meio ao antro de vampiros? Bom, ela nem se lembrava mais das contas, por isso aprendeu a considerá-la muito mais que uma mera transformada.

Os dois seres se olharam, arquearam as sobrancelhas de forma irônica, é lógico, mas não havia motivos para que Elizabeth mentisse e ela com certeza não o faria.

- Mande-a se aproximar, se tens tanta certeza sobre esta transformada, creio que ela terá sua chance de mostrar o quão valorosa é para cada um de nós. – O segundo havia falado, ah sim aqueles dois pensavam quase a mesma coisa, apesar de terem personalidades distintas ainda assim podiam compartilhar pensamentos, por este motivo que eram invencíveis em batalha.

- Kanabi! – Elizabeth a chamou, não gostando muito do tom que havia sido dito de Kanabi, mas não poderia repreender seus Anciões.

Kanabi se aproximou, fez uma reverencia, não demonstrou estar nervosa por estar na presença de seres tão poderosos, ao contrario só ficava imaginando uma forma de como poderia surpreendê-los, afinal não podia trazer desonra para Elizabeth.

E então a conversa entre eles foi cortada por um som mais baixo, algo como se fosse um gemido, mas trazia uma dor profunda. E eles olharam para ver de onde vinha e perceberam a mulher de cabelos vermelhos que havia se mostrado tão impulsiva ajoelhada no chão e por sua pele exposta poderiam ver as veias saltadas e em um tom negro.

- Intoxicação por prata. – Kalieena comentou finalmente ao entrar pela porta, havia presenciado apenas o final da cena.

E um medo se instalou geral, afinal como ela havia se intoxicado por prata? Aquele com quem Arawn lutara não havia feito isso, então quem poderia ter sido?

- Arawn! – Os olhos esverdeados chamaram, preocupados, afinal não queria realmente matar aquela mulher, ele tentou se aproximar, mas afinal era Prata e ele não conseguia sentir qual o nível daquele envenenamento.

- Pelo visto parece ser algo sério... – Então o segundo vampiro comentou, se aproximando do primeiro. – Afinal, conta-se a lenda que esta mulher tem uma extraordinária resistência a prata, mas ninguém realmente a viu resistindo. – Ele se aproximou, estendeu a mão e afastou os cabelos rubros e pode ver a face dela completamente transformada, com as veias saltadas, as presas a mostra e um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca, apesar de seus olhos não demonstrar que ela cederia tão cedo à loucura. – Mas, veja Milo como ela luta...

- Uma verdadeira Lancaster... – Milo, este era o nome daquele que desejara Arawn como sua subordinada. – Eu me lembro de seu pai, ele tinha a mesma habilidade.

Aquelas palavras pareciam fazer com que a garota ficasse ainda mais furiosa e um ar mais escuro tomou conta de seu corpo, enquanto ela se levantava, mesmo sentindo uma dor excruciante.

- NUNCA MAIS ME COMPARE ÀQUELE MONSTRO! – Arawn gritou e então as veias começaram a diminuir de tamanho e o filet que escorria por sua boca já não era mais vermelho e sim de um tom prateado, demonstrando que ela própria recusara a prata e estava expulsando aquele metal de seu corpo.

Milo ficou chocado com aquilo, dando um passo para traz, não era comum aquilo, mesmo entre os Anciões, aquela era uma habilidade rara, poder expulsar a prata do corpo, fora que Arawn não havia cedido a Loucura.

- Arawn... – O segundo vampiro falou e então a garota o fitou e sorriu, a raiva de seu olhar havia sido apagada ao ver os cabelos negros daquele ser; ver suas feições tão serenas e ao mesmo tempo tão serias.

- Dohko! – Arawn o chamou pelo nome, contente, aliviada até e tentou dar um passo para frente, mas cambaleou, Dohko a amparou. Sem a força da raiva, Arawn havia cedido, finalmente demonstrando fraqueza.

- Calma garota. – Dohko falou serio, mas depois riu baixo. – Vamos nos sentar e pare de tentar matar o Milo, pelo menos por enquanto sim?

Arawn olhou para Milo e acenou com a cabeça concordando com palavras de Dohko, Milo também concordou e os três foram se sentar em seus respectivos lugares.

E então seis daquelas pessoas se levantaram, distintas, mas todas belas, com seus cabelos longos e seus jeitos magníficos, não era vampiros ou lobisomens, ao contrario eram Magos e Humanos, afinal havia sempre o acordo de proteção e respeito mutuo entre as duas raças e mesmo aqueles que eram humanos não se deixavam abater por estarem entre seres "mais poderosos" e mesmo assim aqueles humanos não demonstravam ser velhos e sim estavam em sua forma física mais perfeita.

As garotas os fitaram e um pensamento geral se apoderou, não era sempre que se via algo assim: tão belos homens juntos em uma única mesa, seria uma convenção de Deuses? Algumas poderiam se perguntar, afinal não havia um ali que se pudesse dizer feio ou velho. Então aqueles seis de aproximaram das jovens humanas e magas.

- Como ela está? – Um deles falou olhando para Kourin que naquele momento estava muito vermelha.

- Eu estou bem... – Kourin respondeu antes de qualquer uma e suspirou, fechando os olhos, mas logo os abrindo e observando aquele que lhe perguntara, observando aquelas feições másculas, com os cabelos loiros, repicados e seus olhos verdes, intensos... Tão sereno, tão calmo, que ela se perguntou por que ainda tinha medo...

- Fico feliz em saber... – Ele respondeu. – Sou Aiolos, estes aqui são Shura e Afrodite, nós três somos humanos... – Ele apontou para os outros dois que acenaram com as cabeças. – E estes são Shaka, Mu e Shion, os três são magos... – Aiolos sorriu. – Quer dizer eles se dizem sabe... – Fez uma brincadeira e então piscou para as garotas que sorriram meio sem graça.

- Sou Kourin. – Ela respondeu e então fitou as outras companheiras, percebendo que não sabiam nada uma da outra.

- Sou Kalieena, aprendiz da cidade de Athenas. – Kalieena se apressou em se apresentar, era uma honra estar na presença daqueles homens, afinal ela só teria esse direito depois de muitos e muitos anos de estudo e talvez nem os conhecesse, afinal, eles eram famosos.

- Sou Helena, aprendiz da cidade de Oslo. – Helena sorriu e fez uma breve reverencia, sabia que se houvesse uma briga elas ganhariam, estavam em maior numero, havia muito mais humanos e magos que lobisomens, quer dizer, já havia contado todas as raças estavam em números iguais, mas eles tinham vantagem de serem aliados.

- Sou Lunne Brannes. – Lune se apresentou. – Filha do Barão Carlos da cidade de Veneza... – Fez uma reverencia também.

- Sou Alena, aprendiz da cidade de Helsink. – Alena fez uma reverencia também.

- Sou Iris Fiammata. – Iris comentou e olhou para os vampiros que ali se encontravam e um sorriso meio sádico se apossou de seus lábios. Poderia se vingar daqueles seres que haviam destruído seu doce lar.

-Não precisam ficar preocupas... – Aquele homem de longos cabelos violetas se aproximou. – Estamos aqui para protegê-las e ajudá-las...

- Então os senhores sabem por que estamos aqui? – Kourin logo perguntou.

Os seis então se olharam e uma expressão de desprezo se formou no rosto de cada um deles.

- Não, não sabemos... Mas sabemos que aqueles que nos trouxeram são muito fortes. – Shura respondeu por todos eles.

- Afinal cada um de nós estava fazendo seus exercícios diários e simplesmente aparecemos aqui... – Shion falou; não que aquilo fosse realmente verdade, mas elas não precisavam saber dos detalhes sórdidos.

As garotas se olharam e concordaram mentalmente, havia acontecido a mesma coisa com cada uma delas.

- Acredito que cada uma de nós também teve os mesmos problemas. – Alena respondeu. – Mas cada uma de nós foi de forma diferente.

Kourin estremeceu se lembrando da noite anterior, estava grata a quem quer que fosse que a tivesse enviado para ali, afinal ela fora salva. Aquilo não passou despercebido para nenhuma daquelas pessoas.

- E pelo visto algumas foram mais traumáticas... – Finalmente aquele ser de longos cabelos azulados claros, considerado a pessoa mais bela já vista falava, sua voz tão delicada e ao mesmo tempo forte deixava as pessoas confusas.

- Eu... – Kourin começou a falar, mas respirou fundo, não ela não se deixaria abater. – tenho coisas mais importantes que deixar o pânico tomar conta de mim. – Ela falou séria e olhou para a mão e sorriu de canto, ainda se lembrava bem do papel que carregava.

- Uma guerreira... – Mu comentou e sorriu para Kourin que ficou vermelha e abaixou o rosto, receber um elogio era uma coisa, mas de pessoas como aquelas era outras.

- Cada um que está sentado naquela mesa é um Ancião? – Kalieena perguntou, apontando a mesa com a cabeça.

- Sim, cada um de sua raça especifica, mas cada um daqueles homens são Anciões. – Aiolos voltou a replicar.

- Acha que vamos ter que lutar? – Helena que falou.

- Muito provável, mas o mais impressionante é que eles não se atacam mesmo os mais jovens. – Shaka respondeu. – Coisa que é mais normal, afinal a Loucura sempre foi mais forte, isso significa que existe alguma coisa controlando este lado mais animalesco.

Todos se calaram, afinal era verdade, até mesmo entre os magos havia a loucura, claro que quase nunca era atingida, mas ainda assim...

- Realmente, isto é algo para ser levado em conta... – Iris olhou para as manchas rubras no chão, manchas derramadas por Arawn. – Normalmente uma raça não suporta ficar uma ao lado da outra, até podem se suportar... Contudo, o cheiro do sangue da outra raça pode fazer com que se perca o controle muito rapidamente. – Ela sabia bem o que falava, afinal convivia com caçadores de vampiros.

- Isto vale para as crianças. – Shaka voltou a falar, seus olhos não estavam abertos, apesar dele poder enxergar qualquer coisa. – Não para os Anciões, o tempo ensina muita coisa e uma dessas é controlar por completo a loucura... Mas concordo que seja surpreendente as duas lobisomens ainda não terem se transformado e atacado.

- O poder que circula todo o ar mantém as pessoas calmas. – Helena e Alena comentaram ao mesmo tempo e então se olharam e riram baixo.

- Vocês vão se dar muito bem, heim... – Shura comentou sorrindo de canto para as duas. – Mas sim, esse poder todos nós percebemos, apesar de muito fraco.

- Vamos nos sentar, afinal, ficar de pé não é muito o meu forte... – Afrodite comentou. – Não quero cansar a minha beleza... – Ele brincou e piscou para as garotas e começou a caminhar para a mesa.

As garotas seguiram aqueles seis homens e se sentaram; ao que parecia, aqueles homens não estavam se importando se chamavam ou não a atenção dos outros.

- Hey, isso não vale! – Um homem de cabelos negros comentou, seus olhos negros demonstravam apenas sadismo. – Eles pegaram todas as garotas...

- Hahahaha! – Um dos gêmeos riu. – E você meu querido Mascara da Morte, vai querer alguma daquelas ali?

- É... Você pode ter razão... – Mask respondeu observando as garotas que se sentavam. – Mas pensa bem, Kanon, melhor nos divertirmos com a ralé para assim podermos nos comportar bem perante os nossos não é?

- Você não presta Mask. – Saga comentou com um meio sorriso olhando para as duas que estavam à frente deles. – Não se preocupem o Mask só tem cara de ser psicopata, quer dizer, ele é, mas só com as pessoas certas...

- Acredito que ninguém deveria sujar as mãos e o próprio corpo se misturando com a ralé. – Elizabeth respondeu e observou Mask atentamente; ela não era uma garotinha passiva, ao contrario, por mais que respeitassem aqueles que estavam à mesa não poderia deixar de expressar a própria opinião.

- Hahahahaha! – Kanon e Saga riram desta vez.

- Que garotinha interessante essa... – Mask sorriu de canto. – Cada um com sua opinião, não é? Eu ainda prefiro me sujar... Afinal a lama faz bem para a pele não sabia?

Elizabeth abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve, eles eram bem mais divertidos do que os livros contavam, apenas um parecia mais distante, bem mais serio.

Ao mesmo tempo da conversa dos Magos e Humanos, Dana havia se aproximado das outras duas vampiras, sabia só pelo cheiro delas que eram inferiores, não eram puro sangue, uma era transformada e a outra uma impura. Revirou os olhos, mas em um ambiente hostil era melhor ter todos que pudesse por perto, quem sabe aquelas ali não se mostravam boas lutadoras?

- Vamos! Eu apresento vocês aos Anciões. – Dana falou seria. – Sou Dana Lafai.

As outras duas se olharam desconfiadas, era mais fácil para elas confiarem uma na outra que naquela puro-sangue.

- Sou Calist Nevaeh de Anjou. – Calist se apresentou, afinal não seria mal educada, apesar de ainda estar desconfiada...

Ao ouvir aquele nome Videl a fitou de cima a baixo, então era com ela? Quem poderia dizer isso?

- Então era com você... – Videl comentou meio sarcástica, mais do que imaginava, pois Calist a fitou friamente.

- Era eu o que? – Calist perguntou logo e deu um passo para frente, afinal as coisas não estavam muito bem até agora.

- Acalmem-se meninas... – Dana se colocou entre as duas. – Acho melhor as duas abaixarem as cristas, afinal nenhuma está em posição de arranjar encrenca realmente, ou querem acabar envenenadas também? – Dana lembrou a cena de Arawn. As duas fizeram "Hunf" e então olharam Dana.

- Agora, apresentem-se. –Dana se vira para Videl.

- Sou Videl Johnson. – Ela apresentou-se, meio a contragosto, afinal mesmo sendo uma transformada não abaixaria a cabeça para nenhum puro sangue.

- Ótimo... Pelo menos agora posso apresentá-las para nossos Lordes. – Dana deu as costas as duas e caminhou até a mesa, observando aqueles dois vampiros e a jovem que estava com a cabeça sob a mesa. – Com licença.

Os dois viraram a cabeça para fitá-la e logo os olhos se voltaram para as duas que haviam seguido Dana, o olhar de Milo sobre as três era, com certeza, intimidador, chagando a ser hostil, enquanto Dohko se mantinha impassível, calmo,sem demonstrar sentimentos realmente.

- Sou Dana Lafai, da casa dos Lafai com sede em Londres. – Dana se apresentou e fez uma reverencia, abaixando o olhar. – estas são Calist Anjou, filha de Louis de Anjou e esta é Videl Johnson. – Apresentou as outras duas também... Arawn ergueu a face e fitou Calist.

- Ah, foi na sua querida festinha, sabe, quando voltarmos... Vou falar com seu pai sobre a segurança daquele lugar... – Arawn comentou meio sarcástica e voltou a baixar a cabeça, ainda estava se recuperando do que havia acontecido a si mesma.

- Eu me lembro de ti na festa, meu pai estava conversando contigo. – Calist se lembrou. Era uma daquelas vampirinhas com quem seu pai sempre dormia.

- Cuidado com o que pensar garota... – Dohko comentou fitando Calist. – Em uma mesa com puros sangues e dois Lordes, você não passa de uma presa. – Sua voz calma e seus olhos pacíficos deixavam aquelas palavras ainda mais ameaçadoras. Milo sorriu de canto.

- Você não passar de uma impura, assim como a do seu lado é uma transformada... Suas mentes são livros completamente abertos. – Milo completou e girou o anel que estava no dedo indicador da mão esquerda. Então ele se virou para Dana. – Mas podem se sentar à mesa, afinal não somos tão incivilizados assim para deixarmos belas moças em pé. – Ele deu um sorriso encantador, mas as três pareciam imunes aquele tipo de sorriso, pois apenas se sentaram.

- Obrigada, Milord. – Dana agradeceu e se sentou, rindo internamente da gafe que Calist havia cometido.

- É Milo, parece que seu charme não funciona nem com uma transformada heim... – Arawn comentou ácida começando a rir e logo depois um gemido de dor escapou, Milo havia jogado nela o anel que há poucos segundos estava em seu dedo. – Hey, só falei a verdade.

Dohko revira os olhos e então se volta para Dana.

- Aqueles dois vão acabar casando... – Comentou com a outra puro-sangue e piscou, divertido. Afinal eles eram vampiros, lordes, mas entre os puro-sangue havia um tratamento diferenciado.

- Pelo que andei ouvido parece que sim... – Dana riu e recebeu o olhar dos dois o que fez Dohko e ela rirem.

- Mas calma... – Arawn se ergueu e jogou o anel para Milo. – Calist minha querida, seu eu "sumi" na sua festa e você está aqui, significa que temos uma ligação, não? – Então Arawn olhou para as outras duas. – E vocês também tinham alguma coisa haver com a festa de casamento de Calist?

Calist arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, bom era verdade, uma pergunta que devia ser feita. Os dois Lordes ficaram observando o desenrolar da conversa.

- Bom... Meu mestre, aquele que me transformou que se casaria com a senhorita Anjou. – Videl comentou seca e então olhou para a garota que sorriu de canto, irônica.

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo casar nem com ele e nem com ninguém. – Calist se arrumou na cadeira enquanto falava aquilo.

- Não, eu não tenho nada haver com essa festa. – Dana respondeu e se lembrou daquela cena e sorriu de canto, graciosa. – Mas seria interessante que tivesse.

As três a olharam, surpresas? Talvez, era um misto de sentimentos. Dohko e Milo riram baixo.

Afinal agora todos estavam sentados a mesa e não havia nenhuma comida nela, não havia ninguém para servi-los... Bom, ou talvez houvesse, afinal, aquela presença tão ao fundo, praticamente inexistente, se tornou forte e, como uma tempestade que se forma no horizonte, cada uma daquelas 24 pessoas pode sentir um arrepio de medo na espinha.

* * *

Bom, finalmente um capitulo postado rapidamente heim? Agradeço a Kitana-chan por ter sido minha beta reader *-* ela fez um bom trabalho não acham? xD

Enfim, uma errata do capitulo anterior: Quem estava com a Elizabeth era a Kanabbi e não a Kourin, afinal a Kourin é uma humana.

Segundo: Vampiros também podem ser destruídos por prata, eu sei que nas regras inicias não tem isso, mas como fiz as regras há muitos anos e mudei um pouco o rumo da fic, então mudei esta regra, a mesma regra que vale para os lobisomens vale para os vampiros também, em relação a prata.

E bom divertimento a todos hehehehe


End file.
